


Gang Bang

by 4theloveofdrag, veronicasanders



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4theloveofdrag/pseuds/4theloveofdrag, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicasanders/pseuds/veronicasanders
Summary: Courtney and Bianca have instant chemistry when they meet on the set of their new job - a TV show set in the Golden Age of Hollywood. Only one problem: Bianca is married.FYI: Even though this is a slow burn story, there will be smut throughout, which will be tagged in the individual chapter notes.





	1. Silver Screens, Broken Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Rating: Mature  
> NOTE: I JUST REALIZED THAT AO3 WAS CUTTING OFF THE LAST FEW SCENES OF THIS CHAPTER DUE TO OUR USE OF EMOJIS IN ROXY'S TEXT MESSAGE. IT'S FIXED NOW.

Bianca examines the actor in front of her critically, making sure that the pleats are straight and there are no wrinkles, that all the edges are clean and sharp. She knows she’s taking too long, being too compulsive, but she’s determined for everything to be absolutely perfect.

It’s the first day of production for “Silver Screens, Broken Dreams,” her latest gig - an HBO drama all about 1950s Hollywood intrigue. She’s been trapped in the wardrobe trailer since 6 am, powering through the background talent with the help of her PA and about 5 gallons of coffee. Right now, she's trying to get through the day players and stand-ins before she has to help her department head with the lead actors - who are turning out to be a real handful.

“Alright...stand here.” She directs him to a spot on the wall, taking a polaroid for the binder. “Thanks, Louis, you’re done.” The actor leaves, and she calls out for her PA. “Jamie!”

The frazzled-looking young woman comes racing in from the adjacent trailer, where she was steaming and tagging the next day’s wardrobe. Seeing her anxiety-riddled face, Bianca almost feels bad. She knows that she’s been taking her own frayed nerves out on the girl, snapping at her so many times, she’s surprised Jamie doesn’t have bite marks. She’s just such a damn _newbie_ and Bianca is not a babysitter. This job is too important.

“Send in the next victim,” Bianca says brusquely.

Jamie nods and opens her mouth to ask a question, then thinks better of it and scampers off again.

Bianca turns to clear some scraps off her work table, checking her binder, crossing Louis off her list. When she hears the trailer door open again, she turns around to greet the next actor, and the air is knocked out of her lungs. Standing in front of the open door, backlit by the bright California sunshine, is the most dazzlingly gorgeous blonde she’s ever seen in her life. Heart-shaped face like an angel, hooded green eyes, a delicate jaw, and a perfect, petite body with legs for days. Bianca swallows, picking up her measuring tape, trying to cover her shaking hands.

Courtney steps forward, letting the door swing closed behind her, looking at the wardrobe assistant standing in front of her, who is biting her plush, ruby lips in the cutest way. Courtney tries to breathe evenly, taking in her wide blue eyes, chocolate brown hair, the way her clothes hug that _body,_ which is too curvy for her own good. Holy shit. Courtney knows what she likes, and this girl? Checks every box.

When Bianca hears the girl’s lilting Australian accent, suddenly her looks aren’t the most alluring thing about her.

“I thought I was gonna be the one getting naked, but this works too.” Courtney gestures to a button on Bianca's shirt that had popped open, eyes glittering with mischief.

“Sorry.” Bianca quickly pulls her shirt closed, making Courtney laugh. “I usually know the name of the person that I'm getting naked with.” Bianca chuckles weakly, knowing she’s making a fool of herself.

“I used to care about that, but the name tags kept falling off during the orgies, so now I’m more chill.” Courtney flashes a coy smile, toying with one of her long pigtails.

Bianca looks at her for a moment before grinning back, revealing deep dimples.

“You’re trouble.”

“No, actually I'm Courtney.” Courtney shakes Bianca's perfectly manicured hand.

“Bianca.” Courtney’s heart deflates just a little when she catches sight of the huge diamond glittering on Bianca’s finger.

“Great,” Courtney breathes. “Now we can get naked.”

“Right. Speaking of which, I need you to...uh...disrobe. Please,” Bianca says, knowing that this is the weirdest part of her job.

Courtney doesn’t appear to be fazed, whipping off her top and kicking off her shorts, posing seductively in her bra and panties.

Bianca clears her throat, wondering if she was ever that free-spirited, even when she was young and single, and deciding...probably not. She consults her chart, trying not to ogle the tan, lithe body in front of her.

“Courtney...you’re standing in for Eliza, right?”

“Yup, that’s what they tell me.”

“Alright, so let’s double check your measurements and then do I have a dress for you.” Bianca begins to measure her, jotting down the numbers in her binder.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, you’re gonna love it. Sexiest you’ll ever look. I can tell it’s gonna be right up your alley. Don’t steal it. I know you’ll be tempted.”

Courtney giggles. “Well, now I can’t wait to see it.”

Bianca finishes, then walks over and pulls a dress off the rack. Baby blue, buttons up to the neck, ankle length. She swings it from the hangar, ambling back over to Courtney with a smirk.

“Miss Eliza is fresh off the train in this scene. Nice little midwestern girl, uncorrupted by Hollywood's evil ways. We’ve got a matching bonnet, too.”

“Oh my god…” Courtney laughs, looking at the dress, hands over her cheeks. “Well, that’s almost as modest as what I wore to church yesterday.”

Bianca throws back her head and laughs.

“Oh really? You were in church yesterday?”

“Well. I was at The Abbey yesterday.” She holds up her arms so that Bianca can help slip it over her head. “It used to be a church. Now it’s...gay church. AKA Sunday Funday.”

“Same thing, eh?” Bianca laughs.

“Exactly.”

“Let me just make sure the hem hits you properly and then we can deal with the hat.” Bianca finishes fastening the buttons and kneels down to adjust the hem. “It’s really something else. Beth wants me to-”

“What _are_ those things?!” Courtney suddenly shrieks happily, eyes wide with delight.

“Oh, those are my dogs. Samson and Delilah.”

“They are fucking _tiny_ , holy shit!” Courtney squeals, looking at the tiny little chihuahuas sleeping in what appears to be a purse with a mesh side. Sammy yawns, and Bianca gives a small chuckle.

“Yeah, they’re pocket sized.”

“Pocket-sized bougie little purse dogs. I fucking love it.” Courtney laughs. “They don't even look like dogs.”

“Nah, they're basically rats who bark. Alright, dress is good. Time for the real magic.” Bianca holds up a demure blue hat with long dangling ribbons.

“Dear god,” Courtney mutters.

Bianca laughs, placing the bonnet on her head and tying the ribbons into a neat bow.

“Precious,” she says, with an amused nod. “Can you stand over by that wall?”

“Sure.” Courtney poses for the polaroid camera, eyes smoldering.

“Okay, you’re good to go. Here are your shoes. Come back at the end of the day so we can check you out...I’m sure you know the drill.”

“Yeah. I’ll see you later.” Courtney slips on the shoes, then gathers her clothes, stuffing everything into her bag. She points at the dogs. “I am gonna cuddle the shit out of you real soon, and that’s a promise.”

“They can’t wait, I’m sure,” Bianca replies, biting back a grin.

“Thanks!”

As Bianca watches her leave, she realizes that there’s an unfamiliar warmth spreading in her chest - she’s already anticipating the blonde’s return. She takes a deep breath.

“ _Jamie_!”

The PA runs in, breathless, grimacing in pain, standing in the doorway with an expectant, worried look.

“Are you in the mood for some Starbucks?” Bianca asks.

“I...what?” Jamie blinks at her.

Bianca smiles kindly, handing over her credit card.

“You’ve been working so hard. Why don’t you take a break and go grab something? I could use a real coffee, too, instead of this crafty stuff.”

“I...okay. Thanks!” Jamie accepts the card tentatively. She seems slightly suspicious, but doesn’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Send in the next actor before you leave, okay?” Bianca grins again, flashing her dimples at the girl, and then goes back to her clipboard, a faint smile still on her face.

***

At lunchtime, Bianca sits with her boss, Beth, and the art department girls they’ve worked with on three shows. She listens in on all the latest gossip: the shake-ups in the writer’s room, who’s getting fired, and potential new scenes they’ll have to prepare for in the coming weeks. She sees Courtney walking towards their table with her tray and waves.

“Hey,” the blonde says. “Room for one more?”

“Sure, but...you don’t want to sit with the other talent?” Bianca asks her with a soft smile.

“Talent?” Courtney chuckles, sliding into a seat. “I’m a stand-in. I’m not talent; I’m a human prop.”

“Well, that’s a refreshing level of self awareness,” Bianca laughs. “And hey, props are important too. That’s Katie, she takes props very seriously.” Bianca gestures to a brunette at the end of the table.

“Hi!” Courtney waves, shrugging good-naturedly, then says, “I’m not saying I don’t _have_ talent. I’m just not being paid for it on this particular production. I have many talents, actually.” She licks her fork, fingers toying with the buttons on her dress.

“Good to know.” Bianca swallows, heart racing. She can feel her cheeks heating up as she watches, thighs pressed together under the table. She’s unable to tear her eyes from Courtney’s, trying to figure out if the naughty expression that flashed across her face was real or imaginary.

Beth exchanges pointed look with Sarah, the production designer, and then they both go back to eating.

Suddenly, there’s a flurry of activity as the set PAs come rushing around with new call sheets.

“What the _fuck_ , this is a whole nother set!” Sarah exclaims. “We’ve been dressing the library all day, why are we suddenly shooting in Mr. Harris’ office?!”

“Miranda needs a root canal, Jay had to switch it.”

“Mother _fucker_!”

The art girls jump up, screaming frantically into their walkies, and Beth huffs, exasperated, choking down a few mouthfuls of her lunch.

“I guess I better go get the new wardrobe ready. It looks like the boys are back in their Day 4 looks.”

Bianca rises to follow her.

“No, you stay and eat. You’ve been here since 6. I’ll get Jamie and Chris to help me. Seriously, eat,” she repeats, when Bianca protests.

And suddenly Bianca and Courtney are left alone at the table. Bianca smiles awkwardly, flashing her dimples.

“Never a dull moment, eh?” Courtney asks.

“Nope,” Bianca agrees.

“So...how long have you been married?” Courtney gestures to the impressive rock on Bianca’s finger.

“Oh, uh…” Bianca looks down, playing with her ring. “A little over six months. But I’ve been with my husband since we were like 18, so...sometimes it feels like forever.” She bites her lip, trying not to get distracted by Courtney’s green eyes, how bright and attentive they are.

“Aww, that’s so sweet. And a little gross,” Courtney jokes, then says, “I'm sure he’s lovely.”

Courtney lays her hand on top of Bianca's, rubbing her thumb along the ring, gazing into her eyes.

“Um. Yeah,” Bianca replies hoarsely. “What...what about you? Any...uh…” Bianca’s mind is mush.

“Nah. I’ve been single for almost two years. But it’s been pretty fun, because I’m kind of going through a slutty phase.” Courtney wraps her tongue around the straw of her drink, holding Bianca’s gaze, eyelashes fluttering innocently.

Bianca clears her throat. What the fuck is wrong with her? She deals with stunning actors every single day. Beautiful, naked young actors, who she has to measure and dress and it’s never caused her to bat an eye. Like Farrah, the girl who is actually playing the part of Eliza, the one Courtney is a stand-in for. She’s got the same build, same blonde hair, a beautiful face by any objective measure. But despite having met her 4 times for fittings over the last week, Bianca isn’t positive she could pick her out of a line-up of other young Hollywood blondes. And now here’s this girl with a dress buttoned up to her chin, and Bianca’s palms are sweating just looking into her mischievous, flashing green eyes.

“What the fuck are you doing here, cunt?!” someone asks, and Courtney finally breaks her gaze with Bianca to look in the direction of the voice. A tall, pouty-lipped girl with messy blue ombre hair, wearing a flannel shirt, a trucker hat that reads ‘I ❤ TITTIES & BEER’ and a tool belt full of mic packs.

“Adore? You’re on this show?” Courtney squeals delightedly.

“Apparently, chola! Hey!” Adore grins and slides onto the bench beside her, giving her a hug. She and Courtney had been friends (and occasional fuck buddies) for about three years. The type of friendship where, when they’re together, they’re joined-at-the-hip, ride-or-die besties, but can also go weeks at a time without talking. Which explains why neither of them knew about their current jobs – Courtney as stand-in and Adore in the sound department.

“Hiya, love,” Courtney laughs. “Nice hat.”

“I see you already found yourself a hot girlfriend, first day. Nice work, whore,” Adore nods appreciatively in Bianca’s direction, pinching Courtney’s thigh.

“Adore, this is Bianca. She’s in wardrobe and she’s a respectable _married_ heterosexual woman.”

“Ew, why?” Adore wrinkles her nose.

“Why _what_?” Bianca asks, sitting up straight, bracing for trouble. She immediately dislikes this blue-haired, foul-mouthed young woman.

“Nevermind,” Adore says dismissively, then turns back to Courtney. “Bitch, you’re coming to Roosterfish on Thursday, right?”

“Of course.”

“Rad. Wear something pretty and maybe you’ll get lucky.” Adore gives her a brief kiss on the corner of her mouth and then gets up, sauntering away, cables dangling from her hip like a rope.

Bianca follows the girl’s swinging hips and round ass, wondering what the deal is between her and Courtney, and why she suddenly feels possessive over someone she just met that morning.

“She’s cute,” Bianca manages to force out.

“Oh yeah. She’s so much fun, too. We met on this god-awful indie film, years ago. I swear I’ve worked on student films that were less of a tragic mess than that disaster. Having someone around with a sense of humor saved me from a nervous breakdown. We’ve been friends ever since.”

“That’s cool.”

“And the sex isn’t bad either.”

Bianca coughs, spitting out some of her diet coke. Courtney sips her own drink, batting her eyes innocently as Bianca attempts to recover some dignity.

***

After a long, exhausting first day of shooting, Bianca finally arrives home to her Brentwood condo - a modern, pristine two bedroom dwelling, tastefully decorated in shades of pale gray.  She walks over to the sofa and collapses, arm over her eyes, muscles aching. She’s not sure how long she’s been laying there - maybe 3 minutes, maybe 5, when she hears the front door open.

“Hey…” she calls weakly.

Jared chuckles, striding over to her and jumping onto the couch to lay beside her.

“Rough day?”

“Mmmmm…” She snuggles against him.

“So I guess this means there’s no dinner?”

Bianca opens one eye and scowls at him.

“Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously, I’m hungry.” Jared kisses her cheek. “And Willam and Matt are coming over at 8 to work on the presentation for Joe, so, you know...we need to feed them.”

“Babe, I’ve been up since 4 am. Can’t we just order in?” Bianca runs her fingers through Jared’s light brown hair, pouting.

“Awww, you’re tired? After one day of playing dress up?” Jared mocks her in a teasing tone, snickering. “You just had a month off, you lazy bitch.”

Bianca narrows her eyes at him, tongue pressed into her cheek. There’s a long heated moment. His eyes dance with laughter, challenging her to fight back. But she won’t give him the satisfaction.

“I think there’s salmon and pesto in the fridge,” she finally says.

He grins, sliding his hands around her waist, kissing her neck.

“Good girl,” he growls against her skin, pulling her close.

She sighs against him, arching forward, then meets his lips for a deep kiss, grasping his hair, thrusting her hips forward.

“Oh, fuck…” he breathes, digging his fingers into her ass.

She bites softly at his bottom lip, grinding down against him, earning another groan, and then, without any warning, she jumps off the couch with a saucy wink.

“Later, babe. I need to cook, remember?”

He leans back, panting, chuckling slightly.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” he calls after her, eyes glued to her ass as she ambles into the kitchen, laughing gaily.

***

Courtney’s been staring down at her phone for the last 5 minutes texting someone, while Bianca works on Linda, one of the day players. She’s giggling softly to herself, a sly smile on her face, Dede curled in her lap. Bianca tries not to obsess about who could possibly be captivating her attention so completely, but it’s proving to be quite a challenge. Finally, she finishes with Linda and turns to Courtney, clearing her throat.

“Alright, blondie. You’re up,” Bianca says, lifting the dog out of her lap and placing her back into the carrier.

Courtney stands, tilting her phone towards Bianca to reveal a picture taken earlier in the dressing room.

“Is this picture sexy or desperate?” she asks sweetly.

“Um...I guess it depends where you crop it,” Bianca says, swallowing.

“Good point.” Courtney laughs.

“Who ya texting?” Bianca asks, playfully batting her eyes.

“My friend, Violet. I guess she’s sort of an ex, too.” She looks at Bianca for a moment, trying to read the expression on her face. Is she jealous? Courtney decides that she might like that.

“Violet...huh.”

“What?”

“Well, I’ve just found that girls with flower names typically have a high rate of STDs,” Bianca says casually, shrugging.

“Oh really?” Courtney raises one eyebrow.

“Mmm…” Bianca goes back to pinning her dress.

“Is Bianca a flower?” Courtney asks sweetly.

“Go fuck yourself!” Bianca barks quickly, causing Courtney to burst out laughing.

“I think I actually might when I get home."

“Ughhhh, too much,” Bianca groans, shaking her head, trying to stop the dimples from appearing on her cheeks.

Courtney giggles and goes back to her phone.

“Seriously, what’s up? You look like the cat who swallowed the canary.”

“Nothing,” Courtney smirks.

“Really?”

“We’ve just barely seen each other since I lived in Australia, since she’s always on tour when I go back.”

“On tour? For what?”

Courtney looks up, straight into Bianca’s bright blue eyes, as she says, “She’s a burlesque dancer.”

“You seriously fucked a burlesque dancer?” Bianca tries not to gape, openmouthed.

“I didn’t say I fucked her….but I did.” Courtney twirls her hair, a coy smile on her lips.

“Congratulations.”

“Thanks. Actually, she’s was my first, back in the day.” Courtney sighs dreamily, one eye carefully watching Bianca’s reaction.

“Your first time having sex was with a burlesque dancer?”

“I mean, she wasn’t a burlesque dancer _then_.”

“Sure, but Jesus. What is your life? My first time was with a person who’s still living in my hometown, married with three kids, working as like, a hospital administrator.”

“Well, I’m sure he’s lovely too,” Courtney assures her, laughing. “Anyway, she’s coming to town this weekend so I want to think of something fun to...”

Bianca sticks her tongue into her cheek as Courtney continues. She supposes it’s her fault. She did use gender-ambiguous language. _Intentionally?_ She wonders. And she is married to a man, so Courtney is only making the same assumption about her sexuality that everyone else always makes. But she can’t help but be the slightest, tiniest bit disappointed that this opportunity to reveal a deeper truth about herself passed by without her doing anything about it, the moment fizzling now like flat champagne.

“...what’s a good synonym for ‘thrust’?”

“Uh…” Bianca wrinkles her nose.

Thankfully, she’s saved from the awkwardness of helping Courtney with her sexting by one of the Production Office PAs coming in to get their orders for a Starbucks run. Bianca asks for a venti dark roast with a splash of cream. He turns to Courtney.

“Would you like anything, Ms. Hamilton?”

“Ummm, sure,” Courtney says, looking up from her phone. “Can I get a bottle of coconut water? But, only if they have the kind that’s fair trade, like Harmless Harvest - with the green cap.” She flashes a cute smile.

“Sure thing.” He ducks out of the trailer.

“Good god,” Bianca mutters, pinning the waist of her dress.

“What?”

“You’re just a _lot_.”

Courtney holds up her phone, pursing her lips to take a selfie.

“I know,” she says replies brightly, lashes fluttering.

***

“Okay, so, since we’re dealing with all the outerwear tomorrow, and it’s gonna be like 85 degrees, Neil said we can bring on another PA to help,” Beth says, scanning the legal pad in her lap as Bianca listens attentively. “I’m putting you in charge of her, so just give her the rundown in the morning and make sure she’s on set all day to take care of the talent and keep the coats tagged, etc.”

“Got it,” Bianca says.

“Alright, so we’ve got the boys in their power suits, Eliza in the little salmon sweetheart number, Margie’s pencil-”

“Hi, sorry to interrupt…”

Bianca and Beth turn towards Courtney, leaning against the screen door, an apologetic look on her face.

“Um, they want me to hold a glass in the next scene and Joey asked me to get rid of the red nails. Do you guys have any polish remover?” Courtney wiggles her fingers, showing her short, bright red nails.

“Sorry, no,” Bianca replies. “Maybe try makeup?”

“Oh, right. Cheers! Sorry again!” Courtney skips down the steps, skirt flouncing. Bianca watches her, how the big swirling skirt accentuates her tiny waist, blonde hair shining in the sunlight.

“Marjorie’s in the pencil skirt. I’m not thrilled with how the top is looking. Maybe if we add a wrap, or something to...B? You listening?”

“Hmmm? Yeah.” Bianca looks back at Beth, who has a bemused expression on her face. “What?”

Beth presses her lips together, shaking her head.

“Nothing.”

Bianca narrows her eyes.

“So we’re adding a wrap to Marjorie’s ensemble? Should it be green to stay within her color story for the episode, or you wanna add some contrast?”

“Let’s stick to the color story,” Beth replies, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

***

“Is that just an entire plate of cheesy mashed potatoes?” Courtney asks Adore, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

“Yeah, I’m carbing up.” Adore shovels a huge bite into her mouth.

“Gross,” Courtney says, taking a delicate bite of her broccoli.

“Whatever, judgey.”

“Bianca! Hi!” Courtney waves Bianca over enthusiastically.

“Hey.”

“Um, wanna sit?”

Bianca shifts, glancing over to her usual table, where Beth and her other wardrobe department co workers sit, along with the art girls. She takes a breath and slides in beside Adore, unable to say no to Courtney’s bright smile, setting the dog carrier on the bench.

“Sure. Hey, Adore.”

“Yo.”

“I’m glad I caught you. It totally slipped my mind earlier but I’ve actually got something for you.” Courtney picks up a large handbag and while she’s rifling through it, Adore looks over at Bianca and mouths “ _her pussy_.”

Bianca makes a face at Adore, who throws back her head and laughs.

Without even looking up, Courtney says, “Adore, would you stop?”

“Sorry, boo,” Adore giggles, not looking the slightest bit sorry.

“Okay, so, I don’t know what your stance is on putting dogs in clothes, but I saw these and I couldn’t resist,” Courtney says, putting two tiny outfits on the table. “And you know...it’s not like they’re real dogs anyway.”

“Oh my god,” Bianca opens her mouth in amazement, laughing. She turns to the dogs, who are scratching at the mesh on the side of the bag. “What do you guys think? Yeah, I think she’s crazy too.”

There’s a little dress covered in daisies, and overalls with a turquoise plaid shirt.

“I got one that’s high femme, and one that’s sort of soft butch. You can choose who wears what. I’m not trying to push gender labels on them simply because of biological sex.”

“That’s nice. Very open-minded.”

“Yeah.” Courtney flutters her lashes.

“Can’t wait to see Jared’s face when Sammy’s wearing a dress,” she snickers.

“But they’re cute, huh?”

“Super cute. That’s...I mean. Thanks.” Bianca grins, dimples deep in her cheeks.

“You’re very welcome. Hopefully your spoiled, bougie purse rats wear them in good health.”

“Shut up, they’re perfect.” Bianca laughs, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Perfectly hideous. That’s right! You are!” She reaches over to scratch Sammy behind the ears through the small opening in the bag.

“Asshole!”

Courtney giggles and kicks her under the table.

“Jesus, get a room,” Adore laughs.

Bianca turns to scowl at her.

“Sorry.” Adore shoves another bite of potatoes in her mouth. “Damn, why is everyone so touchy today?”

***

“So then Alexis texted me and told me she had a huge crush on Shea, who is Sasha's girlfriend,” Courtney explains while Bianca pins up her hem.

“The lesbian community is shook!” Bianca looks down at her phone, seeing a text from Roxy, Jared's assistant.

_ROXY: Hey girl. I just got a job with WME so I told Jared I’m leaving. He seems pretty pissed. I’m sorry, I really like you but you know how it is. If you ever need anything just text me_ _ok <3_

Bianca pauses for a moment, a little puzzled, before typing out a reply. She really liked Roxy, but she’s a little confused why the girl thinks she would need something. She supposes she’s just trying to be polite.

_BIANCA: All good, hon. Best of luck._

“Bianca Del Rio!” Courtney exclaims dramatically, hands on her hips, annoyed that her attention was diverted from her thrilling story of Westside lesbian drama.

“Sorry Court.” Bianca sighs.

“What just happened?” Courtney asks, expression softening.

“Jared just lost another assistant.”

“Another?”

“Yeah, his company has a hell of a time hanging onto people. This girl was great though, I really thought she’d stay. But she got a better offer, and so…hang on, let me check on him.”

_BIANCA: I just heard about Roxy. You alright?_

_JARED: Whatever. That cunt didn’t even give two weeks notice. Fuck her._

“Well, seems like his pride is a little wounded,” Bianca says, chuckling softly. “I’m gonna have a very sad boy when I get home.”

“Aww.”

“Yeah. Poor baby.”

“Masculinity is so fragile,” Courtney comments, examining her nails.

“Oh my god, tell me about it. I just pray this doesn’t turn into a week-long sulk fest.”

“I’ll try to manifest some positive energy for you,” Courtney says sweetly.

“Yeah, thanks.” Bianca goes back to the hem. “I’m sure that’ll change everything.”

“Oh! Oh my god, so listen. Apparently Sasha found out about what Alexis said, but didn’t tell Shea, but then started acting all weird around her, and so Shea is totally confused, and then…”

***

“Sasha, why don’t you just tell Shea? I don’t really get what you’re trying to accomplish here?”

“Because I’m not trying to start drama?” Sasha rolls her eyes. “Shea and Alexis are friends. Maybe Alexis didn’t mean anything deep by it.”

“But _you’re_ being weird!” Courtney exclaims, laughing.

“I am not! You’re just perceiving my actions as weird because you’re expecting me to be weird, making it somewhat of a self-fulfilling prophecy. I, however, am acting entirely within the scope of normal rational behavior. You need to chill.” Sasha sips her drink delicately.

Courtney’s known Sasha for years - nearly since she moved to LA, when Sasha was in high demand in the fashion world for her androgynous aesthetic, steely blue eyes, and killer cheekbones. Now, she’s traded in the shaved head for a burgundy China doll cut, and works as a sculpture artist and Associate Professor of Russian Literature at Loyola Marymount. She can usually intellectualize her way out of anything, but Courtney isn’t buying it tonight.

“I _am_ chill, Sash. I’m just trying to give you some advice, before everything turns into a shit show, and you–”

“Heyyyyy,” Adore interrupts, a sleepy, drunken smile on her face, slurring, “Courtney, maybe you shouldn’t be giving anyone advice right now? Like, seriously?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Courtney asks, cutting her eyes at Adore.

“Courtney’s in love with a straight girl,” Adore explains. Sasha looks at Courtney with a mixture of horror and delight.

“Fuck off, am not!” Courtney turns away, flipping her hair in Adore’s face.

“Okay, sorry. Courtney’s trying to bang a straight girl,” Adore corrects herself, attempting to spit out the mouthful of blonde tresses.

“I am _not_.” Courtney laughs.

“Are too! You’ve been flirting your sweet ass off all week, you little slut.” Adore smacks her on the ass.

“Not even! We’re just friends, cause she’s she’s cool, and funny–”

“And hot.”

“So what? Like I’m not supposed to be friends with someone because they’re hot? That would be…discriminatory,” Courtney says.

“Like racism, practically.” Adore nods mockingly.

“Yeah. Practically racism,” Courtney agrees, giggling.

Shea and Pearl approach the group with a fresh round of drinks.

“What’s practically racism? Are you fucking white girls doing that false equivalency bullshit again? You know I hate that.”

“I know you do, and I would never,” says Sasha, kissing her. Courtney smiles.

“I’m not white,” says Adore.

“You’re white enough to piss me off in this context. Take your shot,” Shea orders.

“It was a joke; Adore was mocking me,” Courtney explains.

“Oh, well in that case…” Shea holds up her shot glass. “To mocking those who ask for it.” She winks at Courtney as they all down their shots.

“You’re such a bitch,” Courtney laughs, wiping her mouth.

“I know, but that’s why you love me, right?” Shea replies, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

“Let’s dance, you boring cunts!” Adore yells, grabbing Courtney’s hand, causing her to let out a gleeful shriek.

***

“Should I be embarrassed that you have to take in every one of these dresses because of how small my tits are?”

Bianca laughs, pressing down the pedal of the sewing machine.

“Are you embarrassed? Because you seem pretty confident to me…”

Courtney is currently twirling on a stool, topless, in her underwear, waiting for Bianca to be finished with the alterations. She holds both of the dogs in her arms, so thankfully Bianca isn’t so distracted that she sews through her hand, which she’d almost done earlier. Courtney thinks for a moment.

“Well…I mean I guess it’s good that I’m basically flat chested. It does allow me to get jobs, like this one, as the body double for a 16 year old.”

“Wait a second. Farrah is _sixteen_?”

“Yeah.”

Bianca stares at Courtney, flabbergasted, making her laugh.

“Why did you think they need a full-time double?”

“I dunno, I just figured she was expensive and they wanted to save cash. She was on that Disney show, and doesn’t she have a movie coming out with-”

“She’s not expensive. She’s just underage.”

“Jesus. They need to stop putting so much makeup on her. The first time I met her, I wasn’t sure if her or her mother was the younger one,” Bianca says, finishing the stitching and standing up with the dress.

Courtney puts down the dogs and walks towards Bianca.

“Oh my god, her mother. Miss Trinity Taylor. I think she’s only 30-something, so that makes sense. But you’re right, they do pile a lot of makeup on Farrah’s little face.”

“Although the more I talked to Trinity, the older she seemed. I think she must have gotten a bad batch of botox between the first time I met her and now, too.

“You mean that droopy lid? Yeah, hopefully that goes away.” Courtney giggles, lifting her arms so that Bianca can slip the dress over her head.

“Bless her heart…” Bianca murmurs, straightening the dress.

“Bless her heart. You know, say what you will about the American south. But you guys do have the nicest way of saying ‘fuck that bitch.’”

Bianca bursts out laughing.

“We do!” she agrees. “We really do.”

***

Bianca and Jamie check in the wardrobe at the end of the day, carefully tagging everything and making sure that they have polaroids and that the binders are complete.

Bianca nods appreciatively at the PA’s notes in the binder for the background talent. “Good work,” she tells her.

Jamie smiles, wheeling a rack into the other trailer, a blush rising to her cheeks. Bianca realizes that it may be the first compliment she’s given her all week. She sighs, hanging up a garment bag, trying not to listen in on the conversation that Courtney’s having behind the curtain as she changes.

“…No, I _told_ you, the key was in the flower pot…the African violets, get it?!…Anyway, glad you found it…Yeah, I’m almost done here, so we’ll meet you at the theatre…With bells on, love…Adore wants a lap dance, so please make that happen…I’ll send you her picture…Yes, she’s hot…I’m hanging up now…You’re terrible, Muriel.”

Courtney emerges from the changing room and hands Bianca her dress, backpack on her shoulder.

Bianca tries to keep her voice light as she asks, “Your burlesque dancer?”

“Yeah. She and some of the other girls are staying with me this weekend. Hopefully my house is still standing when I get there tonight. They’ve been in my hot tub, drinking my wine all afternoon.”

“Mmm.” Bianca says. “Sounds like you’ve got a fun weekend in store.” Bianca isn’t sure why, but the thought of not seeing her for two days is making her feel strange, like a weight bearing down on her chest.

“Let’s hope so!” Courtney replies cheerfully.

“Court! Hurry up!” Adore barks from outside the trailer. “I’m hungry and that means I’m cranky…”

Courtney heads for the door, turning around to say goodbye.

“See you on Monday, B.” She flashes a sunny smile, then suddenly looks a little embarrassed. “Shit, is that okay? Do people call you that?”

Dimples appear in Bianca’s cheeks as she smiles back.

“Yeah. B’s fine. See you Monday.”

Courtney pulls open the door, hesitating for one more second, glancing over her shoulder at Bianca.

“Courtney! Come _on_!”

“Bye…” She skips down the trailer steps.

“Goodnight.” As the screen door swings shut, Bianca collapses into her chair, face buried in her arms.


	2. Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney does her best to distract herself from her crush on Bianca by having sex with her childhood sweetheart, Ms. Violet Chachki. Violet demands her full attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: Explicit  
> Warning: Mild BDSM

The second best thing about Violet is the way she moans. Entirely without abandon, not caring in the slightest about her friends listening on the other side of the wall. As she grasps Courtney by the cheeks, grinding against her tongue, her long, slender body wracked with desire, the exquisite sounds of pleasure she makes cause Courtney to feel as if she could keep at it all night.

But the best thing about Violet, the very best thing, as Courtney soon discovers, is her graceful, nimble fingers - now quite experienced - currently working Courtney into a state of pure ecstasy, as teasing little bites are placed along her collarbone.

Courtney whimpers, winding her hands into Violet’s silky black hair, sweat beading on her brow. It was never like this before. When they were young, Violet was a wispy, doe-eyed little lamb, waiting for Courtney to give her instructions, eager to please but uncertain about everything.  Courtney’s eyes roll back as she realizes that timid girl has grown into a woman of many talents. She can feel control slipping away - of her body, her senses, her mind…

_Bianca’s blue eyes are the first thing that come into clear focus, behind a fringe of long, dark lashes. Then her lips - full and red and slightly parted, turned up in a smirk._

_Courtney reaches forward to touch her long, dark hair. She can feel the weight of it, thick and slightly static-y, as if rebelling against the torture of daily blow-drying. Courtney lifts her head to kiss those perfect lips, but she’s pushed back down._

_She opens her mouth to protest, but Bianca presses a finger to her lips, hovering over her with a challenging expression. Courtney’s eyes sweep over her naked body and she groans softly. She is positively luscious. Curves and curves and curves. Courtney looks back up at her face, that taunting smile. She licks the finger against her mouth and Bianca grins._

_“Sassy…” she murmurs, dipping her head low and sucking on Courtney’s pulse point, biting down her neck. And then soft, firm hands are caressing Courtney’s body, sliding over her skin so slowly that she thinks she might swoon._

_A whimper catches in Courtney’s throat as fingers find her core. As the kisses along her jaw grow softer and wetter, Bianca’s fingers start moving faster._

_“Oh, fuck, Bianca,” she breathes, rocking against her._

A sharp pain pulls her into the present, and she looks down at Violet, who’s tugging on her hair, lips against her throat, fingers moving faster now. Her body is in overdrive, hips thrusting up. Violet kisses a wet trail down to her breast and sucks hard on one of her erect pink nubs. The sensation is electric and sends her flying over the edge. She cries out, arching against Violet’s fingers, then falls back, gasping, against the pillows.

Violet brings her hand up to her mouth, slowly licking her fingers, watching Courtney pant with a curious expression.

After a few moments, she ventures, “So...who’s Bianca?”

Courtney blinks at her.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Aw, shit.” Courtney shuts her eyes, a slight blush creeping into her cheeks. “Um...just, this woman I work with. I guess I, uh...” she sighs.

“So...why are you fucking me and not her right now?” Violet asks pointedly. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“Well. She’s sort of...married. And straight.” Courtney covers her face.

“Courtney!” Violet admonishes.

“I know! But, it’s not a big deal. Just a little crush. It’ll go away.”

Violet shakes her head, clucking her tongue.

“I expected more from you…”

Courtney laughs, curling up against Violet’s side.

“I know, I know…” She trails her fingers up Violet’s milky thighs. “I’m sorry…” She nuzzles Violet’s smooth cheek. “How can I restore your faith in me…?”

With a wry grin, Violet grabs her wrists and flips her over. She shrieks and giggles as Violet rubs a hand over her ass.

“Well first...you’ve been very naughty, so I think you need to be punished. What do you think about that?”

“I guess it’s only fair,” Courtney replies breathily.

Violet smiles and lifts her hand, bringing it down against Courtney’s ass with a loud _smack_.

Courtney grips the covers, hips already rolling against the mattress, tossing a wicked smirk over her shoulder.

“That's all ya got?”

Violet purses her lips.

“Not even remotely,” she replies airily, tracing the faint red outline of her handprint. “Brace yourself, babydoll…”

“Ohhh, god!” Courtney grips the covers, knuckles turning white, as Violet’s hand smacks her again, and again, and again. Her skin starts to feel raw, but the pain is so good. Is this always what it’s like to give up control? How come even now, she can’t get Bianca out of her head? She shoves a pillow under her hips for more leverage, grinding down, pressing her forehead into the mattress.

Violet rakes her nails down Courtney’s ass, then teases her, fingers ghosting over her lightly, just enough to feel how wet she is. Courtney whimpers and Violet flips her back over, pinching both of her nipples.

“Fuck!” Sparks are racing through Courtney’s body. Her abdomen is tight and her thighs are sticky. She pants, pupils fully dilated, reaching up to grip Violet’s tiny waist.

“Look at you,” Violet clucks. “You’re a fuckin’ mess.” She snickers, pressing a hand to Courtney’s flushed cheeks, then trailing a finger down her trembling body, her twitching thigh. She spreads her legs easily, sucking a light bruise into her neck.

“Please,” Courtney chokes out, and Violet laughs.

“Wow, babe, you sure cave easily. Not used to being a sub, are ya?”

Courtney whimpers again, digging her fingers into Violet’s skin.

“Vi…” Her voice is a whine now.

Violet smirks, lowering her body down, rubbing against Courtney vigorously, finally giving her some relief, their bodies slippery against each other. She leans forward, toying with her nipples again.

“That better, baby?”

Courtney nods, eyes rolling back, arching up against her, burning with desire. She can feel Violet’s fingers continue to pinch and roll her nipples as her mouth travels south, and soon her hips thrust involuntarily into the air as a velvety tongue begins to lick at her, slowly and torturously.

“Harder, please…”

Violet sucks on her clit, eliciting a deep moan. She digs her fingers deep into the inflamed red skin on her ass, mixing pleasure and pain, and Courtney yanks on her hair, body writhing against her.

“Fuck, Vi…”

“What was that? What’s my name?” Violet lifts her head, cocking a brow.

“Oh, you bitch…” Courtney pants.

“No, that’s not it…” she giggles, trailing her lips lightly against Courtney’s inner thigh.

“ _Violet_!”

“There we go. That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“You're _killing_ me,” Courtney moans, her eyes dull with misery. “I knew that name thing pissed you off.”

“I'm just playing with you, love. For old time’s sake.” Violet tickles her belly.

“Okay that was fun, but can I come now? For fuck’s sake?”

“You're _really_ not used to being a sub,” Violet laughs.

“Not especially.”

“Okay, you impatient little brat.”

“Perfect.” Courtney smiles, settling back against the pillows as Violet goes back to work. As her eyes flutter closed, she allows herself a brief but vivid mental image of a certain someone else between her thighs, biting her lip to keep from saying the wrong name out loud again.

“How ya doin’, baby?” Violet hums against her, tongue swirling in circles.

Courtney arches up, panting, toes curled against her soft jersey sheets. “Please...please…” Her whole body is coiled as tight as a spring.

“Go ahead…”

Hands gripping Violet’s hair, Courtney begins to unravel. She comes completely undone, letting her body take over as waves pulse through her. For once, she is the one relinquishing all power, and it hurts so good.

“Damn,” Violet snickers, nuzzling her thighs as she gasps her way back to consciousness. “Are you _sure_ you’re not a sub?”

“I’m not a sub.” Courtney rolls her eyes. “Usually, I mean. I just...I dunno, I’m open-minded.” She untangles her fingers from Violet’s hair, smoothing it down. “And anyway, nobody is anything all the time. I can switch it up once in awhile. It’s a free country.”

“I know, babe. I’m just teasing.”

“The real question here is, where’d you get all that confidence?” Courtney chucks her on the cheek.

“It’s been over five years since the last time we fucked, Courtney. I’ve learned some stuff.”

“Good stuff,” Courtney says with a grin.

“Thanks.” Violet climbs up beside her, pulling up the covers. “Bet your straight girl can’t do that.”

Courtney screws up her face, glaring up at Violet for a few seconds before they both burst out laughing, curling up together like puzzle pieces. Courtney’s toned golden limbs wrap around Violet’s pale slender frame, blonde hair against black on the pillow.

***

Courtney lies awake, watching Violet’s even breathing beside her. She can’t help wondering where the unsettled feeling in her stomach is coming from. They’ve known each other for so long. And yet, tonight, Courtney was caught off guard by how different she was, that newfound spark of confidence and bravado, which she supposes shouldn’t have been all that surprising, considering how many years have gone by. Of course she’s more confident now. She’s got over 15 years of experience under her belt since the last time they were together.

What is really giving Courtney pause is how much she liked that feeling of surrender. Being teased and toyed with. She’s never liked it before, but something about tonight. Why tonight? Why now? She tells herself it’s because it was Violet. She feels safe with Violet.

That makes sense.

She closes her eyes, satisfied with this explanation, resting her hand on the small of Violet’s back, and sighs contentedly.


	3. Hola! It's Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca and Courtney continue to get to know each other. And Courtney makes a questionable choice in the hookup department.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: Mature  
> NOTE: I JUST REALIZED THAT AO3 WAS CUTTING OFF SCENES DUE TO OUR USE OF EMOJIS IN TEXT MESSAGES. IT'S FIXED NOW.

Courtney climbs into the wardrobe trailer on Monday morning looking a little ragged around the edges. Bianca raises an eyebrow at her, half-hoping that her weekend hookup had not gone according to plan, and immediately feeling a bit guilty for the thought.

“You alright there?”

“Yeah, I just had like, the most exhausting weekend.”

“Wild parties?”

“Not exactly. So…okay, well, you know my friend, Violet came to town-”

“Yeah, I recall hearing about your burlesque dancer friend,” Bianca says with a slight edge to her voice. She ignores the tightness in her chest, walking to the rack and pulling out Courtney’s outfit for the day.

“Aaanyway, she was here with the whole dance troupe for their tour. And their show is like, X-rated. So I figured, okay, why not let a bunch of them stay over? Assuming the weekend would be filled with like, straight up debauchery and group sex and drunken shenanigans.”

Bianca turns back around, looking at her curiously.

“…And?”

“And, it was nothing like that!” Courtney sighs, exasperated. “I felt like the den mother of a damn sorority. They were the most high maintenance, shrill, annoying group of women…”

Bianca cracks up, holding the dress out for Courtney to slip over her head.

“So no orgies?”

“No! Super disappointing. I did make Violet sleep with me, though. I told her that she was getting a housing allowance, so either she puts out or pays me enough for a spa day, because I’m very tense and I need some stress relief.”

“And she chose sex?”

“Yeah, which was actually better. She’s _very_ talented. She’s learned so many new skills since the last time we were together,” Courtney smirks, “And-”

“That’s prostitution, you know,” Bianca interrupts, happy to change the trajectory of this conversation. “Using sex as payment?”

“So? You have a problem with prostitution?” she chuckles.

“Well. I mean, if you want to get technical, it’s sort of illegal.” She zips up the dress, then begins to check the seams.

“Well, if you want to get technical, you’re married, and marriage is sort of a form of prostitution, so…” Courtney tongue pops.

“In _what_ way?!” Bianca cries.

“Well. Who makes more money, you or Jared?”

“He does. So what?”

“Who _spends_ more money?” Courtney asks pointedly, smirking.

“ _He_ does! You fucking twat.” Bianca crosses her arms.

“Oh really?”

“Yes, really, and fuck you. He drives an Audi, and I drive a Camry. He wears $500 suits, and this?” Bianca gestures to the outfit she’s wearing. “Is from Target. I am super fucking frugal, okay? When I really wanna splurge, I get the produce from Whole Foods instead of Trader Joe’s.”

Courtney laughs, hands up in surrender.

“Alright, alright, you’re not a prostitute…”

“Jared spends WAY more money, actually, now that I think of it. He’s got 3 surfboards and a vintage Harley and a Gibson guitar. Now…ask me if he plays guitar. Go ahead. Ask.”

Courtney shakes her head, now laughing so hard she’s gasping for breath.

“Stop, oh my god…”

“‘Marriage is prostitution.’ I should cut off his credit cards, to be honest.”

“Oh, I dunno,” Courtney says, wiping her eyes. “He sounds super responsible.”

“No. Not in the slightest. He’s cute though, so…”

“Huh…”

“What?” Bianca narrows her eyes.

“No, just…maybe he’s the prostitute.” Courtney winks.

“You are the _worst_.”

***

On Wednesday, Bianca’s main task is to get a bunch of tailoring done for the upcoming week. She ropes Courtney into helping her after lunch, trying on both her and Farrah’s dresses so that she can get the hems right.

“So I’m like a human dress form?”

“Yeah, exactly. Is that a problem?”

“No, just checking,” Courtney laughs.

Bianca shakes her head, kneeling down with a pincushion and getting to work.

After a few moments of silence, Courtney looks down at Bianca, trying not to stare at her cleavage.

“God. Your eyelashes are _so_ long…”

Bianca glances up with an amused expression.

“They’re extensions.”

“Extensions? What does that mean? Like fake lashes?”

Bianca laughs.

“You’re an actress, how do you not know about eyelash extensions?”

“Well I’m a lesbian and I live in Venice. That sounds incredibly painful, though.” Courtney’s brow creases.

“They’re just, like, permanent, individual fake lashes - hair extensions for your lashes.”

“Jesus. Well, they look real.”

“That’s the idea,” Bianca flutters her lashes. “We can’t all just fall out of bed looking perfect like you.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Courtney giggles.

“Oh, I don’t wear makeup, I just look like this all the time,” Bianca sighs, affecting a breathy, high-pitched Australian accent, making Courtney dissolve into fresh giggles. “You have to use a hair brush? How sad. I have little Disney birds that come in my window and arrange each strand in perfect beachy waves while I sleep-”

Courtney doubles over, gripping Bianca’s shoulder and squeezing tightly.

“Stop, oh my god!” she gasps, wiping her eyes. “First of all, your Australian accent is spot on, so kudos for that. Second, you’re seeing me after Delta’s worked on my hair, so that’s not really-”

“I’ve seen you getting out of your car. It looks exactly the fucking same. Shut up.”

“Well either way, your hair looks way more Disney than mine, soooo-”

“That’s because I spend 45 minutes with a blow dryer and a straightener and a curling iron and 4 different products because god forbid I use hairspray that actually works, noooo, that kills the ozone layer.”

“Well, it’s totally enviable, and on behalf of someone with a severe lack of melanin, I thank you for considering the ozone layer. Although, I bet it’s beautiful without all that stuff too.”

Bianca scoffs.

“No. It’s not. Trust me.”

“Well now I’m curious. What does it look like? Is it really curly?” Courtney’s eyes glitter.

“It’s _frizzy_. And my point is, that most people look like shit unless they put a lot of _effort_ into it. Hair and makeup and all that take a fucking lot of time in the morning, and it _sucks_ , but I have to do it, to be presentable in society, but you won’t ever understand that, because, well…” Bianca gestures to Courtney’s reflection in the mirror.

Courtney rolls her eyes slightly.

“You’re way prettier than you think.”

“Oh shut up. I’m sitting here working on this hem, and you didn’t shave your legs today-”

“Or at all this week,” Courtney laughs.

“-and it doesn’t matter, because you have 3 blonde hairs on your legs. Meanwhile, I have to laser literally every inch of my body. Like, _everything_ below the eyelashes, or I look like a werewolf.”

Courtney giggles.

“Well, if I go hairless, I look pre-pubescent. It’s kind of disturbing. At least you look like an adult woman.”

“You’re missing my point on purpose, aren’t you?”

“No, I just think, like, all that stuff is super exhausting, and it sounds like it’s exhausting for _you_ , and so…fuck it. Why not just take a break and see what it feels like to be a normal person with no makeup and body hair and-”

“And a divorce?” Bianca challenges, arching her brow.

Courtney pauses, then says, “You think that if you didn’t laser the hair off your entire body, blow dry your hair straight, wear a full face of makeup and french manicure, your husband would divorce you? You really think he’s that shallow?”

“I mean…I don’t know, he’s never really seen me without all that, so…”

“Well, I think we need to find out.” Courtney slaps the table beside the sewing machine. “I’m willing to risk it for science.”

“ _You’re_ willing to risk _my_ marriage?” Bianca clarifies.

“Yeah,” Courtney says with a devious grin.

“Thanks, you fucking cunt,” Bianca laughs.

***

Bianca slides under the covers, glancing over at Jared, who is glaring at his computer screen.

“Fuck!” Jared exclaims.

“What’s the matter?” Bianca asks.

“This fucking spreadsheet that Willam just sent me. It’s a bunch of garbage. Ever since I got promoted, I’ve been noticing that his work is like…everyone thinks he’s this super genius, but I think that what he’s really a genius in is the art of bullshit.” Jared closes his laptop with a sigh, setting it on the nightstand. “I’m gonna have to spend all morning fixing this in time for the presentation. That fucking cum stain.”

Bianca nods sympathetically, moving closer to him.

“I’m sorry babe. Although…I do remember…a really perceptive woman with very developed bullshit detectors saying something similar about Willam…was it two years ago?”

Jared groans, crossing his arms.

“Shut up.”

Bianca flings a leg over him and deepens her voice, imitating Jared.

“Bianca, don’t say that. Will’s my boy, he’s the best.”

“I really hate it when you fucking start with me…” Jared whines.

Bianca continues her impression, sounding as fratty as possible.

“He’s got my back, babe. A total bro. He’s the best in the business-”

“That’s it!” Jared grabs Bianca by the waist and flings her onto her back, causing a yelp as he attacks her with kisses. “Using my own words against me, that’s totally unfair.”

“I just want you to admit I was right,” Bianca breathes, as his hands wander over her body.

“Never.” He sucks on her neck, easing her panties down slowly.

“Admit it!” she giggles, sliding her arms around his shoulders.

“You’re such a fucking bitch.”

She clicks her tongue.

“That’s sort of beside the point.”

With a sneer, he pushes inside her, pausing briefly to ask, “Are we…?”

“You think I’d let you call me a bitch if we were making a baby?”

“Don’t you want our kid to know the truth?” Jared pins her arms over her head, now thrusting harder, panting in her ear.

“Touché,” Bianca laughs, arching up against him. “I guess it takes one to know one.”

Jared glares down at her.

“Always gotta have the last word, don’t you?” he grunts through gritted teeth, body still, eyes blazing.

“Babe…” she wrenches her hand free to press it against his cheek, anxiety rising in her chest. “I’m sorry…”

He rolls away with a scoff, pulling up his underwear.

“Jared, please.” She reaches for him again. “I’m sorry, okay? I was teasing, I thought you were, too-”

“You do that all the time. Make me feel like an asshole.” He stands, shrugging her hands away, picking up his laptop and a blanket.

“I don’t mean to. I’m sorry. Really…” Her breath hitches. Why didn’t she just stop, before it got to this point? Why doesn’t she know better by now? “Please come back to bed, babe.”

With one last scoff, he stalks out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Bianca lays back down, heart racing, rubbing her eyes. _Fuck._

***

The next morning, Bianca stands in front of her bathroom mirror, combing out her wet hair. She wipes some of the fog away, smiling slightly to herself when she sees her natural curls forming. For a brief moment, she considers whether to put the blow dryer away and let it air dry, loose and wild, a secret thrill rippling through her at the thought.

She jumps slightly when the door opens, dropping her comb. Jared walks over to her, silently wrapping his arms around her waist, burying his face in her neck.

“Hey,” she says tentatively, still slightly unsure where his head is going to be.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispers. “I was such a fucking child last night.”

Bianca sighs with relief, leaning back against him.

“I know I’m not as smart as you. But when you say it out loud, I just–”

“Jared, that is not what I was saying, baby.” She turns around to look at him. “I think you’re brilliant, okay? It’s one of the many reasons I love you.” She strokes his face, continuing, “But I also think that you have a soft spot for your buddy. So, you overlook some of his character flaws. Which was fine when you guys were on the same level. But now you’re his boss, and you gotta get him in line. And I have no doubt that you can do it.” She tucks her face into his neck, kissing him softly, fingers trailing along his jaw.

“Is that right?”

“Mmhmm…” Her hands slide around his bare shoulders. She smiles into his skin, biting at him teasingly as his fingers tighten around the silky material of her robe.

“That was kinda bossy,” he says.

“Yeah, well, that’s cause I’m a boss,” she replies, pulling her head up to look at him, an impish smirk on her face.

“I know,” he says, cupping her face, pressing her back against the counter. “You’re perfect. And you know, you’re gonna be the best mother. Because you already deal with the biggest baby in the whole world.”

She giggles, kissing him softly as he tugs on her belt, pulling her robe open.

“When are you…?”

“A couple more days.”

“Oh.” Jared lifts her onto the counter, then rests his hands on her thighs. “So, we really need to practice. Get prepared for game day.”

“Well, I do have a 1 pm call time…” She leans her head back against the mirror, whimpering slightly as his hands slide up her body, brushing her lips against his jaw.

“If that’s not a sign from god, I don’t know what is…”

***

_VALENTINA: Hola! It’s me, Valentina. I had fun this weekend. This may sound crazy but I think I left a hair clip at your place. I know it’s dumb but I’m kind of attached to it. It has red roses on it._ _I’m sorry to be a pain. Lol_

_COURTNEY: It’s no problem, I’ll look when I get home._

_VALENTINA: OMG thank you so much. Also, if you happen to be free, my friend Enrique is having a party on Friday. You wanna be my date? <3 <3 <3_

_COURTNEY: Can I get back to you later in the week? We usually do night shoots on Fridays._

_VALENTINA: I’m sorry, lol, I didn’t mean to be so pushy_

_COURTNEY: You’re not! I just don’t know what time we’re gonna wrap. I might have to roll in late looking a bit rough…_

_VALENTINA: Lol you’ll look gorgeous. I can’t wait. _< 3 <3 <3 _<3 <3 <3_

*

“Courtney!” Adore bursts into the wardrobe trailer. “Holy shit, girl, tell me you did not sleep with that crazy bitch Valentina this weekend!”

Courtney and Bianca both turn to Adore slowly.

“Uhhh…I could tell you that, but it would be a lie.”

“Dude, what the fuck? Why would you do that?”

“Um, because she was beautiful, and…willing. And, I’m single. I dunno. It’s not like I’m marrying her, calm down.”

“Have you not heard Shea’s stories about that girl?” Adore sighs.

“…No?” Courtney ventures.

“She’s fucking _nuts_ , bro. She used to text her 50 times a day and like, even called her office and once she-”

“Adore, you know how dramatic Shea is. She seemed like a very nice girl. We had a good time. She even made me breakfast.”

“At your house or her house?” Adore asks, crossing her arms.

“My house, why?”

“Lock your doors at night, is all I have to say.”

“Thanks for your concern,” Courtney laughs.

Adore shakes her head, exiting the trailer.

“So apparently you got laid this weekend?” Bianca says lightly. She zips up her dress, trying not to stare at the deep scratch marks covering her back and shoulders.

“Yeah,” Courtney answers casually, looking at Bianca’s face in the mirror. For some reason, she’s not sure how much she wants to elaborate about her rendezvous with the beautiful Latina girl who’d caught her eye at Roosterfish. Her glittering eyes, ruby lips and deep curves. The way, in a certain light, her lovely face looked a little familiar, the way holding her close satisfied a particular ache. So she flips it around with a coy, “You?”

“No comment.” Bianca smirks at her.

“That good, huh?” Courtney chuckles.

“Shut the fuck up,” Bianca laughs, shaking her head. “You rude bitch.”

Courtney giggles while Bianca pins the straps of her dress. “Well, mine was delightful. Don’t believe Adore’s hysterics. She was…something else. Body to die for. Gorgeous smile. I spotted her across the dance floor and just…” Courtney tongue pops.

“That easy, huh?”

“Like candy from a baby,” Courtney smirks, winking at Bianca in the mirror.

Bianca clears her throat, shaking her head slightly. A notification goes off on Courtney’s phone and she looks down, frowning slightly.

“Huh.”

“What?”

“Um, it’s just…I got a Facebook notification. It’s kind of…strange.”

“Be a little more cryptic, it’s not like I’m working,” Bianca says, rolling her eyes.

“Sorry.” Courtney holds up her phone to show Bianca the screen.

**_Valentina Leyva_ ** _tagged you in her life event: In a Relationship with **Courtney Hamilton**. _

Bianca raises her eyebrows. “Uhhh. When did you meet her?”

Courtney puts down the phone. “Saturday.”

Bianca whistles. “You forgot to give the baby her candy back.”

“…fuck.”

“And…it sounds like you owe Adore an apology.”

Courtney groans.

*

_COURTNEY: Um. I’m not sure exactly how to say this sensitively…_

_VALENTINA: Ok i’m a little scared lol_

_COURTNEY: Yeah, uh…what’s with the Facebook thing?_

_VALENTINA: OHHHH! Hahaha omg sorry, that’s just me and my friends messing around. We thought it was funny. <3_

_COURTNEY: I’m probably just missing the joke_

_VALENTINA: Like, he said it would be cute lol_

_COURTNEY: It’s not_

_VALENTINA: Ok i said sorry, you don’t have to get weird about it, wtf_

_COURTNEY: I’m going to respectfully disengage from this conversation. Have a nice day!_

_VALENTINA: YOU are gonna “disengage”_

_VALENTINA: What does that even mean?_

_VALENTINA: Why aren’t you answering my calls???_

_VALENTINA: Oh I see how it is_

_VALENTINA: CUNT_

_VALENTINA: Courtney, you’re being stupid, I just want to talk._

_VALENTINA: I still want you to come Friday._

_VALENTINA: We can work this out, okay? I don’t understand why you are being so mean. You said you wanted to see me again…_

_VALENTINA: PICK UP PICK UP PICK UP PICK UP_

_COURTNEY: Please stop calling._

_VALENTINA: UR A BITCH_

_VALENTINA: PLEASE PICK UP_

_VALENTINA: Please Courtney_


	4. Valentina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to how it all went down between Courtney and Valentina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: Explicit  
> NOTE: I JUST REALIZED THAT AO3 WAS CUTTING OFF SCENES OF CHAPTER 1 AND 3 DUE TO OUR USE OF EMOJIS IN TEXT MESSAGES. IT'S FIXED NOW. SO SORRY ABOUT THAT!!

Looking back, there were red flags. First of all, there was the whole doe-eyed innocent act. “This is my first time here,” Valentina had said, when Courtney knew for a fact that she’d been coming to that club for over a year. Shea knew her somehow - through work or something. Shea also didn’t like her for some reason. But then again, Shea didn’t like a lot of people, so Courtney wasn’t about to hold that against her.

But in retrospect…it may have been a good idea to ask Shea what her deal was. Just like, a refresher on why she hated the kid. Because maybe then Courtney would have been able to avoid the whole drama.

Of course, she didn’t do that. Because it was late and Courtney was bored and there was something about her eyes, and her smile, the curve of her cheek, that captivated Courtney. In a certain light, she almost looked like…well, of course, Courtney knew who she looked like; there was no use dwelling in it.

There was no denying how beautiful she was. How her bright smile practically glowed. On the dance floor, she melted into Courtney’s arms, gazing at her with those big amber eyes, lapping up the attention like a greedy little baby. And when Adore waltzed over to slur goodnight, kissing Courtney full on the mouth and squeezing her ass, Courtney felt nails digging into her waist, eyes flashing with a jealous rage. Another red flag that Courtney ignored. Some girls didn’t like it when the women they were with kissed their friends on the lips. That was fair, right?

When Courtney suggested heading to her place, she’d practically swooned right there on the dance floor. They’d walked the three minutes to Courtney’s house, Valentina’s soft hand tucked in hers, Courtney’s arm around her waist, making sure she didn’t trip in her staggering heels - impractical for this neighborhood, but Courtney couldn’t deny how sexy her legs looked.

Once inside, Courtney realized that she had a real live pillow princess on her hands. But, one thing that Courtney never lacked in bed was generosity. So she worked slow and gentle…stripping off her dress, her bra…worshipping every inch of her smooth, golden brown skin, until she was writhing and begging. And then she peeled off her soaking wet panties and began to lick her softly, hands holding her trembling thighs, tongue swirling and stroking and dancing over her, sucking on her clit. Valentina’s breathing grew ragged and she began to whimper, and Courtney increased the pressure, stroking her thighs.

Her first orgasm was breathy, airy, almost restrained. Courtney pressed a soft tongue against her core, patient. Knowing that soon enough, she’d be doing much better. When her panting began to slow down, Courtney swirled her tongue faster, sliding a finger inside her easily, curling it forward, eliciting a low moan.

Courtney stroked her from the inside, bringing her to the brink, then withdrawing her hand. Valentina whined, clawing at the covers as Courtney licked up her torso, sucking on her nipples, biting gently at her collarbone, kissing her neck up to her pulse point. She threaded her hands into her dark hair and kissed her deeply, grinding her down into the mattress, nuzzling against her face, feeling her flushed cheeks, lifting her head to look into her dazed, hooded eyes, dilated pupils dark with lust.

From the way she squeezed her eyes shut, arching up, muscles tense, Courtney could tell she was on the brink again. This time she sounded slightly more desperate, nails digging into Courtney’s waist. Courtney reached down to help her along, toying with her clit, then pressing the heel of her hand against her while one finger worked inside. Valentina cried out, gasping, her grip on Courtney’s waist like a vice.

Courtney held her, kissing her sweaty temples while she caught her breath.

Valentina’s eyes fluttered, gazing up at Courtney lovingly, and Courtney grinned. “Got anymore in you, baby?”

“I…oh god…”

Courtney laughed, stroking her thigh. “Your decision. I can call it a night if you want. But if you’re up for more…”

“Don’t stop,” she whispered hoarsely.

Smirking, Courtney tilted her chin up to look into her hooded eyes. “How adventurous are you feeling?” She reached behind her, pulling open a drawer of the nightstand, and took out the strap-on, letting it dangle from her fingers by the harness.

Valentina’s chest heaved. She reached a hand up to touch Courtney’s cheek, nodding.

“I’m afraid I need some actual verbal consent here, love.”

Valentina flashed her Miss America smile. “Yes. Yes please.”

Courtney smiled back, turning to slip into the harness, adjusting the straps, covering the whole thing with lube. When she turned back, Valentina was sprawled out on the bed, legs spread, giving her best Playboy pose.

“Okay,” she said in a sultry voice, lashes fluttering. “I’m ready.”

A laugh escaped Courtney’s lips. “Baby…” she kissed Valentina gently on the mouth, hands sliding around her waist. “I’m not just gonna jam it inside you straight off…”

Valentina giggled nervously. “Right.”

“Just relax…” Courtney continued to kiss her until she was breathless, working her way down her body until she was quivering, begging for it. Courtney blew softly on her as she writhed and arched, clawing at Courtney’s hair.

“Please, please, please…” she whined.

Courtney held down her hips, hovering over her, pressing the tip of the dildo against her, teasing, tits brushing against her lightly as she rolled her body forward.

A pitiful moan escaped from Valentina’s lips as she tried in vain to tangle her legs around Courtney’s.

“Are you ready, baby?”

“ _Yes_!”

Courtney pushed slowly inside her, sliding her hands around to her ass, holding her close as she sucked gentle kisses into her neck. She rocked her hips, slowly at first, and then speeding up gradually, tongue gently massaging hers, kisses wet and deep.

Valentina began to whimper, nails raking Courtney’s back, digging into her shoulders. Her legs were wrapped tightly around Courtney’s narrow hips, arching up to meet every thrust, clit grinding against Courtney’s, skin burning hot.

Courtney moved a hand to her breast, pinching a nipple between her fingers. A moan escaped her lips as she clawed deeper into Courtney’s skin.

And then she came, moaning until her throat was hoarse and raw, until her body was limp as a rag doll.

Courtney gathered her into her arms, kissing her over and over.

“Was that good, my love?” she murmured, stroking her sticky thighs.

Valentina had snuggled blissfully against her, nodding, drifting off into a contented sleep.

In the morning, Valentina ran her fingers lazily through Courtney’s hair and told her in a breathy whisper that she wanted to cook her breakfast. Courtney kissed her eyelids, told her that wasn’t necessary, but she insisted.

So, dressed in an oversized shirt that was a wrap gift on one of Courtney’s old shows, she bustled around the kitchen trying to make sense of the vegan ingredients on hand while Courtney boiled water for tea and explained what tempeh was.

Afterwards, before she called an uber to head back to her place in Mar Vista, Courtney pushed her onto the sofa and gave her one more orgasm for the road. She was just trying to be a good host. The last red flag was the look of pure, head over heels puppy love that she gave her before shutting the car door, like Courtney was the center of the fucking universe.

#oops


	5. Ladies Who Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Courtney continues to deal with the fallout from her adventure with Valentina. Adore and Bianca help. And judge her. But also help.

_VALENTINA: I’M CALLING YOU AGAIN, PICK UP!!!_

_VALENTINA: Courtneyyyy!! Picckkkk uppp!!!!_

_VALENTINA: Why are you ignoring me???_

_VALENTINA: Who the fuck do you think you are?_

_VALENTINA: Some washed up nobody, working as a fucking extra_

_VALENTINA: YOU WISH YOU COULD GET SOMEONE LIKE ME_

_VALENTINA: Please, please answer!_

_VALENTINA: You rude bitch_

***

_SHEA: Why in the fuck is that crazy cunt posting messages about you all over everyone’s walls?_

_COURTNEY: I’m sorry, I’m sorry_

_SHEA: It’s not your fault. She’s a straight up psychopath. But try to distract her with a shiny object and run as fast as you can in the opposite direction._

_COURTNEY: <3_

_SHEA: Coming to Alexis’ bday on Sunday?_

_COURTNEY: Yeah_

_SHEA: Don’t bring Valentina_

_COURTNEY: HAHAHA, YOU’RE SO FUNNY_

_SHEA: I KNOW RIGHT_

***

_VALENTINA: You’re all I think about. I don’t understand why you’re ignoring me. I’ve never felt this way before, about anyone. I know you felt the same way - why won’t you just talk to me?_

_COURTNEY: Please listen to me. I am not interested. I’m not going to respond again. You need to stop._

***

Courtney sighs, drumming her fork nervously on the table. Valentina has been calling all week with increasing frequency. She flips her phone over so that she doesn’t have to see it lighting up with her name anymore.

“I’m telling you, block her number,” Adore says, turning her hat around. Today it says “FUCK OFF.”

“That’s really extreme. I told her to stop. Now I’m just gonna ignore her; she’ll get bored.”

Bianca shakes her head.

“I’m afraid I have to agree with Joan Jett over here. Block her crazy ass before she boils a rabbit.” She takes a bite of lasagna.

“That’s funny,” Adore laughs, mouth full. “She’s funny.”

“I told you,” Courtney says.

“I guess you do have more to offer than your tits,” Adore says. “Cheers.” She holds up her plastic cup.

“Forget it, I don’t agree with anything she says, ever,” Bianca says, rolling her eyes. “Go with your instincts.”

Courtney laughs.

“Thanks, you’re both very helpful.”

“Why don’t you wanna block her?!” Adore asks, exasperated.

“Well…I feel a little responsible,” Courtney takes a bite of her salad, grimacing.

“How are you responsible for _her_ being a psycho?”

“Ehhhh…I maybe gave her a little bit of the wrong impression last weekend. Like, not on purpose, but…you know how it is.” Courtney bites her lip.

“How it _is_?”

“Well, not for you. But some people, you see, equate sex with emotions,” Courtney explains slowly.

“Uh huh. Fascinating. Tell me more…” Adore leans forward, pursing her lips questioningly.

“Yeah.” Courtney laughs. “And plus, you know…she was very…uh…passive. You know what I’m saying?”

“No, I’m not following you,” Adore says, head tilted, a mischievous glint in her eye.

“Adore.” Courtney knows what she’s doing. She’s going to make her say it out loud, in mixed company. Well, fine. Courtney’s not ashamed. “She was a pillow princess, okay?”

Adore bursts out laughing, tossing her head back. Bianca wrinkles her brow in confusion.

“What’s a pillow princess?”

“It’s like, when a girl wants you to eat her out, fuck her, and whatever else, but doesn’t do anything in return. All take, no give,” Adore explains.

“That sounds boring.” Bianca sips her Diet Coke pointedly.

“Yeah, it is,” Adore agrees. “You gotta be really fucking hot to get away with it, too.”

“Well, she _was_ hot!”

“Oh, so you enjoyed yourself?” Adore teases. “Maybe you should answer, then.”

“It wasn’t the worst sex of my life, is all I’m saying.” Courtney isn’t sure why she’s defending Valentina. Or where this vague annoyance is coming from. She can feel Bianca’s eyes on her, and she suddenly gets very interested in the heirloom tomato salad she’s eating.

“Okay, fine, whatever,” Adore says. “But what I’m still not understanding…are you saying that you rocked her world _so hard_ that it’s your fault that she’s _stalking you_?”

Courtney stretches, smirking, giving a small shrug. Adore throws a dinner roll across the table.

“Arrogant slut.”

“You weren’t there,” Courtney laughs, then groans as her phone starts buzzing again.

***

_VALENTINA: I don’t understand why you’re doing this_

_VALENTINA: I thought you liked me_

_VALENTINA: This isn’t fair!!!_

_VALENTINA: Tell me what you want from me_

_VALENTINA: How can you be so heartless???_

_VALENTINA: </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 _

***

Courtney is unusually quiet on Monday, sitting in a chair with the dogs in her lap while Bianca works with a few of the other actors, absentmindedly stroking their ears.

“You alright?” Bianca asks her at one point. She’s pretty sure that Courtney’s going to be called to set in a few minutes. She’s dressed and ready to go, but seems distracted. Not her usual bubbly self.

“Yeah,” Courtney sighs. “I’m sorry, this is such a dumb situation.”

“It’s not dumb.”

“I’ve just been kind of obsessing about this idea that…like, it was totally avoidable, but I…I missed all the warning signs. Almost like I brought it on myself. Which in a way, is even more disturbing than what she’s actually doing.”

Bianca stares at her for a second, then goes back to her sewing machine, jaw clenched shut. After a few moments, she realizes that she’s sewing in the wrong direction and uses her seam ripper to aggressively tear the stitches out, repositioning the garment in the machine.

“Are _you_ alright?” Courtney ventures curiously.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Bianca bursts out.

“I-”

“No, I mean honestly? I let it go when you said it was your fault last week. Because, you know, I thought that was you trying to be cute, with Adore, about your sex life, or whatever. But this? Would it be your fault if someone assaulted you? If someone beat you? Would that be your fault?”

“No, that’s not what I-”

“Because what she’s doing is harassing you. She’s committing a crime. And any concept that you asked for it, or that it’s your fault - that is fucking patriarchal bullshit! It’s no different than saying that women are asking to get raped because of the clothes they wear! Or that women in abusive relationships are to blame for their partner’s behavior because, you know, they set them off. It’s fucking misogynistic nonsense and I thought you were better than that!”

Bianca yanks the dress out of the sewing machine and stands up, breathing hard. She feels a rush of shame, unsure why she’s so heated, where this rage is coming from, but too far gone to stop it.

“Just because she’s a girl, doesn’t mean she can’t be an abusive person. That’s also sexist bullshit. So don’t tell me that any of this is your fault!”

“B…I agree with you, okay?” Courtney says softly. “That’s…I mean, I don’t think that anyone is responsible for crimes committed against them. I know that everything _she’s_ doing is her fault.”

“Good!” Bianca’s eyes still blazed, but she felt her pulse begin to slow down.

“I’ve just been…I don’t know, reflecting on my own behavior. Which I don’t think is a bad thing. Trying to figure out if there was something…I don’t know, that specifically drew me to that kind of toxic energy. And maybe there wasn’t. Maybe it was a fluke. I just…think it’s okay to think about my own choices here. Does that…make any more sense?”

Bianca sighs. She still thinks it’s a slippery slope to victim blaming, couched in New Age-y language. But she realizes that Courtney is an adult, and she has no right to tell her how to feel. Guilt gnaws at her stomach, for unloading so much onto her.

One of the set PAs pokes his head in the trailer. “Courtney? We’re gonna need you on set in 10. There’s a van coming now.”

“Be right out,” she says, rising from her seat, placing the dogs gingerly back into their carrier. She reaches for the lint roller but Bianca stops her.

“I got it,” she says hoarsely, gently rolling it over her dress.

“Thank you.” Courtney licks her lips, unsettled by the tension between them, but not sure how to fix it. She takes a shaky breath. “Are we okay?”

Bianca exhales, nodding.

“Of course. Just…be a better feminist.”

Courtney laughs, then leans over and presses her lips against Bianca’s cheek. “I’ll do my best,” she says with a soft smile.

***

By Wednesday night, Courtney’s nerves are shot. Text messages, calls, constant stalking on Facebook of not only her page, but her friends’ pages as well. Red roses are delivered to her door for days, until she thinks she’ll scream if she ever sees another one. She’s afraid to block Valentina’s number because she thinks that will just inspire her to get a different phone and even more aggressive. As it is, she’s getting some weird messages from a random 323 number and she’s pretty sure it’s one of her friends.

Courtney tosses and turns all night, unable to sleep. Finally, at the crack of dawn on Thursday morning, she drags herself out of bed. After a failed attempt at meditating, she stretches and goes for a run on the beach, trying to sweat out the nervous, toxic energy.

After she’s showered and eaten breakfast, she checks the time and sees that it’s still hours until her call time, but she can’t just sit around. She’ll lose her mind.

***

Bianca is in rare form today. They have a ton of extras, and so she’s got some new PAs, doe-eyed looking kids who are tripping over themselves to impress her as she barks orders and snaps her fingers in their faces.

Courtney sits, curled up on a bench in the corner with a kale smoothie, biting her lip to keep from laughing, thrilled for the distraction from her personal hell. She wonders if Bianca knows how adorable she is when she rolls her eyes and throws up her hands.

“Jamie, we’re on a fucking deadline here! That rack has to be totally done by 10, or we are fucked! If you need help, tell Trevor, that’s what he’s here for. If you don’t speak up, this is on you, which means it’s on me, which means I will fire your ass!”

Courtney lets out a giggle and Bianca turns to glare at her.

“Do you need something?” she snaps, sitting down at her sewing machine.

Courtney opens her mouth, suddenly self conscious. _No, but I had a shitty night and being around you makes me feel better._ She can’t say that. Her cheeks burn.

“No…am I bothering you? My first scene isn’t until after lunch.”

“Oh. Uh…no. But if you’re gonna be here, make yourself useful. Hand me those scissors.”

“Isn’t this some kind of union violation?” Courtney asks, handing Bianca a pair of scissors from the work table, smiling coyly.

“Shut the fuck up.” Bianca goes back to her sewing machine.

Courtney smiles to herself, leaning against the wall, watching her work.

In the adjacent trailer, where the PAs are working, there’s a crash, followed by “ _Shit!_ ” and a bunch of nervous laughter. Bianca stands and marches over, throwing open the curtain.

“Okay, pick it up and fix it! What the fuck are you waiting for?! _Move_! You think we’re doing this for our health?!”

“In Australia we say ‘we didn’t come here to fuck a bunch of spiders,’” Courtney offers.

“We didn’t come here to fuck a bunch of-” Bianca starts, then does a double take back at the blonde. “ _What?!_ ”

Courtney shrugs.

“Okay, just…hurry up,” Bianca finishes to the PAs, closing the curtains, then looks at Courtney. “Fuck spiders? What kind of deviant shit are you into down there?”

“It’s just an expression,” Courtney laughs, sipping her smoothie.

“Sick Aussie freaks. How big are your spiders, anyway?”

“Really big.”

“Jesus Christ. Remind me never to go to Australia.” Bianca shakes her head, settling back down at the sewing machine.

Courtney laughs again, resting her chin in her hands.

***

After work, Courtney arrives home, feeling more peaceful than she has all week. She’s finally managed to tune out the constant barrage of messages and reach a state of relative tranquility. She enters her kitchen through the back door and begins pouring a glass of wine when she almost has a heart attack.

Because standing on her front porch, face pressed to her huge picture window, looking directly into her eyes…is Valentina.

Courtney considers calling the cops. Or a friend. Simon would come over in a heartbeat. She briefly wonders if this girl is actually dangerous, heart hammering in her throat.

But then she remembers her soft, pleading eyes, and guilt takes over. She exits through the back door, the way she came in, and walks around to the front of the house, joining her on the porch.

“I guess this means you’re not inviting me inside.” Valentina’s chest rises and falls rapidly. Courtney can tell that she’s working very hard to contain her rage. Her eyes blink rapidly.

“No.”

Valentina sits down heavily on the steps, tears filling her eyes. Courtney leans against the bannister.

“Look. I’m sorry…okay? For whatever I may have done that hurt you. But this…you can’t do this. You can’t come to my house.” Courtney bites at her cuticles, unsure of what else to say.

Valentina puts her head in her hands.

“I thought we had a real connection. I thought you really liked me,” she whispers mournfully, looking up at Courtney, black tears streaking down her cheeks.

Courtney does feel bad. Mostly because, if she’s honest with herself, she doesn’t actually feel anything for this girl at all, other than vague annoyance, and a strong desire to be left alone.

“I did. I mean, I thought we had a good time. I wanted to see you again, but then…the way you acted. I didn’t feel comfortable with that. I don’t jump into relationships quickly. The last exclusive relationship I had was two years ago.”

“But it was a joke.”

“It freaked me out. And then, the way you responded freaked me out more. You got super hostile really quickly, and I just…I don’t like that energy. I’m not making a value judgment about you or your life. But I can’t be around that. And that’s my decision. You need to respect that.”

“I told you, I’ll change. I just want a chance.”

Courtney sits down.

“I don’t want you to change. I just want you to move on.”

Valentina hugs her knees as the tears begins to flow again.

“I’m going back inside now. You can…stay as long as you need, to get yourself together. But please don’t come back. I can’t deal with this anymore. I’m really sorry, but this ends, tonight.”

Valentina continues to cry, face buried in her knees.

“Okay. Um…Goodbye.”

Courtney gets up and walks back through her side gate, through the back door, then collapses on the living room sofa, exhausted.

***

“Stand still!” Bianca orders, eyeing the shoulders on her dress, pins in her mouth, concentrating.

“Sorry!” Courtney laughs, planting her feet, trying to stop her eyes from drifting down to the cleavage of Bianca’s v-neck t-shirt, which reads “COLUMBIA NYC.” Courtney clears her throat. “Did, uh…did you go to Columbia?”

“Yup.”

“Ivy league, huh? Were you in a sorority, that whole thing?” Courtney can picture Bianca _running_ a sorority. She’s exactly the kind of Type A personality born for that kind of stuff.

“The whole thing,” Bianca affirms with a light laugh. “But don’t worry, I was on a full scholarship.”

“Smarty pants.”

“Well, it was the only way we could afford it, so…”

“Sometimes I regret not going to university,” Courtney says wistfully.

“Why didn’t you?”

“Well…I came over from Australia when I was 15, after I got scouted by this modeling agent in Sydney.”

“You were a model?”

Courtney glares at her.

“I don’t like the amount of surprise in your voice right now.”

“No, I mean, you’re beautiful,” Bianca laughs. “Like, very beautiful, but…you’re also five feet tall.”

“I’m 5’5’, and not all modeling is runway, you judgmental cunt,” Courtney replies, hands on her hips. “For your information, I was on the cover of Seventeen, okay? I was the face of fucking Neutrogena.”

“Oh, so you were legit?” Bianca responds, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, I was super legit. Alright? I made so much money, my mum got a coke habit. And I bought a house in Venice when I was 20. Did you have beachfront property when you were 20?”

“Sure didn’t.”

“Well there you go!” Courtney tongue pops triumphantly.

“Your mom had a coke habit?”

“Yeah, that was a little rough,” Courtney admits. “I don’t know what got into her. Anyway, I bought the house and I really wanted to stay, and when I was like 21, I applied for citizenship, and here we are. I’m a tax-paying dual citizen.”

“Lucky for us.”

“I bet I’ve voted more times in this country than you, too,” Courtney says.

“That’s not possible”

“Wanna bet? If I’m right, you owe me lunch tomorrow.”

“Deal. But you’ve only voted in one election, so you already lost.”

Courtney smirks, knowing that she’s got her, simply from that one comment.

“Who’d you vote for for Lieutenant Governor in the special election last month?”

Bianca stares at her, confused.

“Or on the city measures last spring? What did you think of that Water Tax Increase? It was written in kind of a confusing way, huh?”

“I…meant like presidential elections.”

“I know you did. That’s why I win,” Courtney says smugly. “I think I’m in the mood for Italian…”

Bianca bites her lip. She just lost a bet, but she feels like she’s won, since she suddenly has an excuse to see Courtney on their day off. But she knows she’s supposed to be annoyed, so she feigns some huffiness, crossing her arms.

“Well, fine,” she sighs. “I guess a bet’s a bet.” She almost gets away with the act, too, until Courtney catches her eye and she can no longer stop the dimples from appearing in her cheeks.

“One p.m. tomorrow work for you?”

“Sure.” Bianca doesn’t bother hiding her grin anymore, picking up the polaroid and ignoring the persistent fluttering in her chest.

***

Courtney giggles, twirling her hair, watching Bianca’s emphatic hand movements as she tells a story about some shenanigans on a family vacation during her teen years.

She’s sitting with Bianca in one of her favorite Italian restaurants - where you can get gluten free, vegan pasta, or even dishes where the noodles are swapped out for shredded vegetables, to Bianca’s horror. (Although she’d calmed down a little once the waitress showed her the entire page of the menu with homemade ravioli and other stuffed pastas, and admitted that maybe this place did in fact have something for everybody.)

“…so anyway, then Liz started screaming bloody murder, and Vanessa and I are laughing our asses off, because we’re the evil ones, and Lynne is wringing her hands all worried that we’re gonna get in trouble, and I realize that we probably will if she rats us out, and-”

Courtney suddenly stops laughing as her phone lights up, buzzing, and a familiar name on the caller ID causes a chill to run down her spine. Bianca follows her gaze to the phone, frowning.

“I thought you said that you got rid of that crazy bitch?”

“I…I did. I mean, I thought I did.” Courtney hits ignore and shoves her phone into her purse.

“Right. What did you tell her, exactly?”

“That she needed to stop. That I was sorry for hurting her but that I’m not interested and she needs to respect that. She seemed to understand.”

“Did she now?” Bianca asks, eyebrows raised skeptically.

Courtney pauses to swirl the ice cubes around her glass.

“I feel like you’re mocking me.”

The phone starts to buzz again.

“Give me your phone, Court.”

“What? Why?” Courtney eyes Bianca skeptically.

“Because you’ve been trying it your way for two weeks now, and she’s obviously not getting the message. Being nice and calm and sweet is not working. Now we’re gonna do it my way. Give me the phone.” Bianca’s voice is even but forceful, and something tells Courtney that arguing with her would be futile. And she’s not sure she wants to, anyway. She reaches into her bag and holds out her phone.

Courtney’s always had a lot of friends, and some very close ones. But she’s so used to being on her own, being independent, that it’s rare for her to let another person step in and help her the way Bianca is about to. She is used to being in total control of her life, and she likes it that way. The most surprising thing, right now, is how natural it feels to surrender.

“Just…don’t be too mean, okay?”

Bianca chuckles, snatching the phone out of her hand and pressing the button to accept the call.

 _“Oh, now you want to answer the phone,”_ Valentina snaps, only making Bianca angrier.

“Listen to me very closely-”

_“Who is this? Put Courtney on the-”_

“She doesn’t want to talk to you, which she’s already told you multiple fucking times. So I suggest you shut the fuck up and put on your listening ears, if you know what’s good for you.”

There’s a brief pause on the other end, a puff of air that sounds like a pouty scoff, but Valentina doesn’t say anything.

“Good. Now. What you’re doing, is harassment. It is illegal. If you keep it up, we will get a restraining order against you. That will be a part of your criminal record, forever. Are you following me or do I need to use smaller words?”

_“I…I’m just trying to-”_

“A simple ‘yes’ if you understand if sufficient. Do you fucking understand?”

_“Yes, but-”_

“Great. If you break a restraining order, do you know what happens?”

_“Is Courtney even there?! This doesn’t sound like what she would-”_

“Oh, I know! That’s why she handed the phone to me. Courtney, say hello, just so Valentina knows that you’re here. Go ahead.” Bianca holds the phone out to Courtney, gesturing emphatically to her.

“Hello,” Courtney says tentatively.

Bianca takes the phone back.

“Heard that? She’s here. So back to my question. What happens if you break a restraining order? You go to fucking prison. And here’s the thing. I’m not sweet and chill like Courtney. I don’t give a fuck about you. So, I have no problem coming after you, with a fucking bloodthirsty vengeance. Understand?”

 _“Please, just let me talk to her…”_ Valentina sobs _._

“No! No, you fucking idiot! No more! This shit ends _tonight._ And if you continue to harass my friend, let me tell you, nothing will make me happier than to destroy your life on a level that you could not even imagine. Can your tiny little stalker brain understand that? Huh?”

_“Y-yes.”_

“No more calls. No more texts. No more Facebook messages. Don’t come to her house. Ever. Again.”

 _“Okay.”_ Valentina’s voice breaks.

“P.S…if you’re gonna be a lesbian, you should probably learn how to eat pussy.” Bianca hangs up the phone and tosses it down on the table.

“Bianca!” Courtney admonishes, eyes dancing with laughter.

“What?” Bianca rests her chin on her hand, eyebrows raised. “Am I wrong?”

“Well. Not entirely, but…” Courtney laughs, pressing her lips together, putting the phone back in her purse. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Can we finish our fucking meal now?” Bianca asks, dimples deep in her cheeks.

“Yeah.” For the first time since the messages started, Courtney feels one hundred percent sure that she’s going to be okay. Because now, even if Valentina messes with her again, she knows that someone has her back. Courtney smiles back gratefully, a weight lifted off her shoulders, telling herself that the warmth blooming in her chest was just due to having a loyal and dependable friend.


	6. Tatianna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way to blow off steam from a stressful week that a night out at the club and a sexcapade with cute young gogo dancer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: Explicit

_COURTNEY: Can we please go out tonight? I need to worship the DJ at the altar._

_SASHA: Of course_

_SHEA: Is she still hounding you?_

_COURTNEY: I think it’s finally over. I brought in reinforcements._

_SHEA: If I were you, I’d get bars on my windows_

_SASHA: And pepper spray_

_COURTNEY: Ugh, why don’t people just accept no for an answer, the first time, and move on with their fucking lives?_

_SASHA: Participation trophies?_

_COURTNEY: That was rhetorical._

_SHEA: You should really know better by now_

_COURTNEY: lol, yeah_

***

“Oh my _god_ ,” Courtney slides into the Uber with a sigh, head falling into Sasha’s lap. “Thank you, I really need this night out. You would not believe the week I had.”

“I believe it!” Shea agrees emphatically. “What I don’t understand is, how the fuck did you get mixed up with that crazy bitch after everything I’ve told you guys about her? Do you just not listen to me, like ever?”

“I seriously don’t remember you telling me anything alarming,” Courtney laughs. “But then again, I’ve never been the best listener.”

“Well, I guess you learned an important lesson.”

“Don’t fuck psychos?”

“Listen when Black folks talk!”

“Oh yeah. Cheers.” Courtney grins up at her. “I thought I knew that one already. I guess not.”

Shea shakes her head.

Sasha runs her fingers through Courtney’s blonde hair. “So, where to? I’m guessing you wanna avoid the Westside this weekend.”

“Uh, yeah. I was thinking maybe The Abbey?”

“Ugh, Saturday night? It’s gonna be all bridge and tunnel,” Shea whines.

“But Tati’s working tonight,” Courtney winks.

“Your little dancer friend?” Sasha teases.

Courtney nods. “I need some good clean fun. A palate cleanser.”

“Well, I don’t know about clean, but we’re always up for some fun,” Sasha’s eyes sparkle, leaning down to kiss Courtney gently on the cheek.

Courtney raises her eyebrows. “Just exactly how much pre-gaming did you guys do?”

“Enough,” Shea snickers, nuzzling Sasha’s neck, a hand creeping up her girlfriend’s thigh, grazing the back of Courtney’s neck.

“Um…”

Sasha winks down at her as Shea continues to kiss her, fingers winding into Courtney’s hair.

“Relax, baby. We’re gonna have a great night…”

***

As much as Courtney loves Shea and Sasha, the strangeness of a possible threesome with two of her closest friends, especially after such a vague invite, doesn’t seem like the smartest idea. Not tonight, when the number one item on her agenda is _uncomplicated_.

So instead she buys the first two rounds and dodges the wandering hands until they’re safely wrapped up in each other as usual, then strolls over to the patio, eyes lighting up when she spots Tatianna on the blocks outside. Courtney leans against a pillar, watching her do the typical go-go dancer bodyroll, running her hands through her glossy, dark hair.

Tati’s body is firm and athletic, and she’s dressed all in black, oozing a kind of straightforward sexuality that, to Courtney, feels very much needed. Obvious is good sometimes. She’s had enough of games, of working so hard. And that lunch with Bianca didn’t help things at all. Sure, she’d gotten rid of Valentina - presumably, anyway. But watching her take charge in that way had felt almost intimate. It was a bit of a mindfuck.

So here she is. Seeking out something simple. Something easy. From the enthusiastic response she’d gotten when she texted Tati earlier that day, she knows that tonight is a sure thing.

Tati soon spots her in the crowd, and suddenly her movements become just a touch more…enthusiastic, coyly tossing her hair and licking her lips. Courtney grins and blows her a kiss, and she giggles girlishly, shimmying her shoulders, stumbling slightly. She covers nicely though, by dropping to her knees and doing some hair-ography.

Courtney pulls a few bills out of her wallet and walks forward, eyes locked with her. Tati crawls on all fours to the edge of the platform, letting Courtney tuck the money into her bra.

“Heyyy,” Tatianna breathes. “I was wondering when you’d show…”

“What time are you off?” Courtney asks quietly, putting the bills in slowly, one at a time.

“One. But I got a break in about thirty minutes, so…”

Courtney grins. “Alright.”

Tati glances at someone over Courtney’s shoulder, nodding. “Help me down, I gotta go switch spots with Joey inside.”

“Perfect. Now I have the chance to cop a feel,” Courtney says, giving her a hand as she slides off the platform.

“That’s against the rules,” Tati tells her, fluttering her lashes.

“Fuck the rules.” Courtney presses her against the side of the platform, lips brushing against her neck until she hears a breathy whimper, and then releasing her with a naughty smirk.

***

Courtney stands by the bar, slowly sipping her cocktail. She’s close enough to have a good view of Tati dancing; she’s even able to catch her eye once in awhile, toss her a flirty look of encouragement. But far enough that she doesn’t appear _too_ thirsty.

A man with dark hair and glasses approaches the bar a bit timidly, clearly out of his element. He looks at Courtney and smiles. She smiles back. Encouraged, he clears his throat.

“You’re beautiful.”

“Thanks, I know,” she replies.

“Um…” he scratches his head. “Do you wanna dance?”

“No.” Courtney resists rolling her eyes. She’s not sure when the Abbey became the place for straight boys to prowl for unsuspecting women, but she’s Over It. She glances back at the guy and he looks so dejected that she takes pity on him in spite of herself. She nudges his shoulder and directs his attention to Tati, dancing by the DJ booth. “See that girl over there? Imma fuck her tonight. So…”

The guy nods appreciatively, then chuckles a little. “My friend Mark is so fucking stupid. ‘Oh, we should go to the Abbey, all the girls there will be with their gay friends and totally hard up.’ Idiot.”

Courtney shakes her head.

“It never occurred to you that some of the girls at a gay bar might be gay?”

“Yeah, no, I told you. Stupid. I’m really sorry to bother you.”

“It’s okay. I mean I admire your courage. You obviously aimed high.” Courtney flutters her lashes.

“Hey, life is short.” He clinks glasses with her. “Anyway, thanks for being cool. And sorry again for-”

“What the hell,” Courtney sighs. “You still wanna dance?”

“Uh…really?” he blinks at her.

“Yeah, why not.” She smiles, taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor. “I’m Courtney, by the way.”

“Ben Putnam.”

“So where’s your friend Mark? Did _he_ score?”

“Not even close!” Ben laughs. “He’s in the bathroom throwing up. Dude really doesn’t know how to pace himself.”

“The drinks are really strong here.”

“Yeah. So anyway, he’s a shitty wingman. Obviously.” Ben shakes his head.

Courtney tosses her head back and laughs, then winks. “Well you’re in luck, because I’m an excellent wingman.”

“I don’t know if I have it in me to approach another woman tonight.”

“Awww, come on!” Courtney says. “I mean first of all, there are some straight girls here. You just have to be better at reading energy.”

“Understatement.”

“And second, you’re dancing with me. Not to sound arrogant, but you know…this is seriously upping your cred. Don’t waste that.”

“That’s a good point,” Ben admits.

“I know. I mean look, that girl over there by the bar is totally checking you out.”

“But now I’m all self conscious. How do I know if she’s straight?”

“She’s straight.”

“How do you know?”

“You’ve heard of gaydar, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Well…it works in reverse, too,” Courtney explains slowly.

“Holy shit. That’s like a super power.”

“I know. And it’s not even my best one,” she winks.

“Okay, well…damn, she is cute. Fuck. What do I…what do I say?”

“Okay, don’t try to be suave, because that’s not you. Just approach her casually. Ask if you can get the next round, and then ask questions, and listen to her.”

“Okay, alright…” Ben takes a deep breath. “Wish me luck. Any last tips?”

“Relax, and be yourself,” Courtney says, and then after a beat adds, “But not too much.”

Ben tosses a smirk over his shoulder, heading over to the bar. Courtney rests her head on the back of the DJ booth, watching him attempt to chat up the curvy brunette. It appears to be going alright at first, but after about a minute, it’s clear to Courtney that this girl is either too dumb to get his jokes, or too shallow to try, because he’s striking out like nobody’s business.

She heaves a sigh and strides over to the bar, wondering when she became so invested in Ben Putnam’s romantic life.

“Ben!” she cries happily, “There you are! I thought I’d lost you!” She links an arm through his, dragging him away from the bar.

“Wha-”

“She wasn’t the one,” Courtney explains, shoving him into a small table in the courtyard.

Ben buries his head in his hands.

“I’m gonna die alone.”

“Oh my god, calm down, Drama Queen.” Courtney glances around, scoping out the club for some fresh talent, then nudges him excitedly when she spots the perfect woman sitting in a group of lively, hipster-looking professionals. “Look, eleven o’clock. She’s perfect.”

Ben looks up and his mouth opens in horror. Courtney giggles, rolling her eyes.

“No, not the scary goth-y one. Other end of the bench. The redhead. She looks normal, smart. Like she probably has a real job.”

His expression softens immediately.

“Okay,” Courtney leans in conspiratorially. “Here’s the plan. I’m not sending you in alone again. We’re doing this together. I’m gonna go predatory lesbian on her, hard core innappropriate. And you have to jump in and tell me to stop, and then you look like a hero.”

“I don’t know.”

“Why not? That’s winning!” Courtney exclaims.

“Well, I mean, what if she likes you better?”

Courtney rolls her eyes. “Ben, will you please get some fucking confidence? She’s straight.”

“Yeah but…look at you.”

“Look, I see your point, but I’m going to be obnoxious. Really channel the boorish idiots from my home country here. You can trust me, I’m an actor.” Courtney winks at him, and he nods in agreement.

“Alright, fine. Lead the way.”

Courtney stalks over to the redhead and her friends, stumbling a bit, really playing up the drunkenness.

“Hey there, gorgeous. These seats taken?” She slithers onto the ottoman across from their target while Ben perches tentatively on the edge of the bench, feigning protest. “Whaddaya say you and I nip around the corner for a quick pash, darling?”

The redhead’s eyes widen, and Ben pulls Courtney back a little.

“Courtney, I think you’ve had a little too much to-” He mouths ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’ to the redhead.

“Ben, stop cockblocking, you dickhead! So? We on, love?”

“Um, I don’t really think that’s gonna-”

“No? Right back to your place, then? Well that’s a little forward, but I’m game if you are-” Courtney lunges forward and Ben catches her by the arms, yanking her backwards.

“Courtney! Stop! I’m so sorry, she’s not usually like this. She’s had a really rough week and she can’t hold her liquor very well.”

“It’s okay. I’ve got messy friends, too,” she laughs.

“I think she ordered doubles when I wasn’t looking,” Ben says, setting Courtney firmly down on the ottoman. “I’m Ben, by the way.”

“Jinkx. Nice to meet you. And listen, Courtney…you seem utterly delightful, but, I’m not gay,” Jinkx says.

“Oh, that’s alright. Everyone tastes the same in the dark,” Courtney winks.

“Jesus, dude, Take it down a notch,” Ben says. “Please.”

“Fine!” Courtney huffs, crossing her arms and pretending to pout.

“Actors,” Ben says, shaking his head, earning a giggle from Jinkx. “So Jinkx…what do you do, when you’re not being accosted in bars?”

“I’m a lawyer.”

“Really?” Ben’s eyes brighten. “Me too!”

“Who do you work for?”

“The Legal Aid Foundation of Los Angeles,” Ben says.

“Oh jeez,” Jinkx laughs. “Make me look like an asshole, why don’t you?”

“Why, where do you work?” Ben asks her.

“Jones, Levin, and Schaffer.”

“Sellout,” Ben teases, nudging her shoulder.

“Hey, we do some pro bono cases! I actually worked with you guys on a case last year.”

“Did you now?”

“I did, Mr. Do Gooder. Nancy Grace called me the devil.” Jinkx sips her drink proudly.

“Wait, she did? What was the case about?” Courtney interjects, suddenly interested.

“Okay, so, it was this woman who drowned her toddler in the bathtub-”

“Shit, and you were defending her?!” Courtney leans in, forgetting the drunk asshole act entirely.

“Yeah, well, the cops had planted this note to make it look like it was premeditated. And also, like, she was someone who the system had just fucked over, like, in a hundred ways.” Jinkx sighs. “She was a foster kid, she was someone who was refused restraining orders against an abusive boyfriend on stupid technicalities, she had addiction issues that she never got help for. In my opinion, she didn’t kill that kid. Society killed him. So, you know, now she’s in a group home, getting help.”

Courtney puts a hand on hers, gazing into her dark eyes. “I’m really sorry for being a dick earlier, because I’m actually literally in love with you right now. Will you consider marrying me?”

“I’m still straight. Sorry.”

Ben gives her an incredulous look.

“Courtney, what the fuck? Back off, bro.”

“Right, sorry.” Courtney shrugs apologetically, tossing back the rest of her drink.

“Listen, I’m very flattered,” Jinkx says. “But Ben here seems really great, and a little more my speed.”

“Yeah, he’s fine, whatever,” Courtney giggles.

Jinkx laughs again, turning to Ben with a grin.

“She’s really giving you the hard sell, isn’t she?”

“Whatever, she knows nothing. I’m awesome. I’m gonna rock your world.”

“Oh really?” Jinkx raises one eyebrow, smirking.

“Y-yes?” Ben’s overconfidence falters just a touch.

Courtney jumps slightly when hands circle her from behind, a husky voice in her ear whispering, “Come with me…”

A smile spreads across her face as she quickly rises from her seat, waving goodbye to the breeders. She follows Tatianna through the club, ducking around a corner through multiple sets of doors, finally into a dressing room.

Once safety inside, all concerns about appearing too thirsty fly right out the window. The younger girl is aggressively needy, and Courtney is happy to oblige. Pressing her up against the wall, kisses deep and hard and wet, hands everywhere at once. Tati responds, tugging and pulling on her clothes, her hair, hands wandering over her body with a desperate lack of destination.

Courtney catches her wrists, sucks on her pulse point until she’s whimpering.

“How long is your break?”

“Fif-fifteen minutes…” Her brown eyes are already glassy, full lips parted.

Courtney smiles, running a hand through her hair. She leans forward to kiss her softly, and then spins her around so that Tati is facing the wall, hands sliding up her body, eyes glued to her perfect ass.

Tati presses her hands against the wall, searching in vain for something to grab onto while Courtney unhooks her bra and lets it fall to the floor. She sighs as Courtney’s lips find the back of her neck, her shoulders, then gasps happily when a hand works its way into her shorts.

She’s more than ready, and Courtney is fast and adept, fingers circling her clit with a feather-light touch while her other hand toys with her breasts. Courtney continues to tease her until she’s dripping wet, whimpering and weak-kneed.

Courtney doesn’t mean for her mind to wander. But with her face buried in Tatianna’s glossy dark hair, and that perfectly round ass pushing back against her…it’s impossible not to imagine, for a few seconds, someone else in her arms, wet and trembling, all hers. Tati’s broken moan causes Courtney to valiantly focus back on the task at hand, pushing thoughts of Bianca aside.

Courtney tilts Tati’s head back to trail kisses along her jaw, slipping her fingers easily inside her, working her deep and hard.

Tati comes quickly with one hand pressed to the wall and the other scratching desperately at Courtney’s wrist, pushing her fingers in deeper, moans caught in her throat as she tries not to cry out loud.

Afterwards, as she catches her breath, Courtney holds her up, kissing her sweaty temples, licking her neck until her legs feel solid beneath her again.

Tatianna turns around, a blissed-out expression still on her face, sliding her arms around Courtney’s neck. She kisses the corners of Courtney’s mouth, then leans in and begins whispering in her ears.  

“Tell me what you want me to do for you…”

Courtney grips her waist tighter, feeling the girl’s hands up her skirt, slipping inside her panties, cupping her ass. She shivers.

“I don’t know if we have time for-“

“Tell me. I want to make you come…” Tati lifts her head to gaze at her, eyes dark and flashing with lust.

“Get on your knees.”

Tatianna drops to the floor. She reaches up under Courtney’s skirt and pulls her panties down, then runs her hands back up her thighs.

Courtney leans against the side of a small leather love seat. One hand grips the arm. She knows this won’t take long. She’d been planning to finish herself off when Tati’s break was over. She looks down at Tati’s mischievous expression, cupping her chin, pulling her forward.

“Come here.”

She takes ahold of Tati’s hair, slinging a leg over her shoulder, as Tati begins to lick slowly up her inner thigh.

“No time for that,” Courtney says, guiding her firmly towards her core, commanding, “Go ahead. ABCs or something. Hurry up.”

Tati laughs and begins to swirl her tongue, humming softly. Courtney’s eyes fall closed, letting her body start to give in, warmth coiling in her belly.

“Higher…” she murmurs. “Suck on my…yeah…” Her fingers tighten in Tati’s hair as the girl starts to suck gently on her clit. Courtney feels the heat in her core spreading, buzzing through her.

“Oh god, harder.”

She keeps sucking gently, softly. Courtney whimpers, pulling her hair.

“Harder!”

Tati looks up, eyes flashing.

“I heard you.” She winks and returns to licking her softly and torturously.

“Oh god, you fucking brat,” Courtney moans, grinding against her tongue, heel digging into her back. A shiver runs through her, secretly thrilled at her disobedience.

“You ready to come?” Tati breathes against her.

“Yes, yes!”

She finally relents, sucking harder, fingers digging into her thighs. Courtney moans again, clutching her hair, arching against her face, and then tumbling back over the arm of the sofa, gasping for air.

Tatianna climbs on top of her, kissing her cheeks and murmuring into her ear.

“Was that good?”

“So good,” Courtney pants, reaching into her shorts to cup her ass with both hands. She sighs, inhaling the scent of Tati’s skin against her.

The door is suddenly flung open and a red-faced, bearded man comes barreling inside in a rage.

“Tati! Where the fuck are you?!”

Tati scrambles up, pulling on her clothes quickly. “Sorry Steve! I’m-I was on break and I-”

“Yeah, no shit. Break’s over. You got two minutes to get your ass back out on the floor or you’re fired.” He glances at Courtney on the couch, trying to look as discreet as possible with her hands folded over her skirt and her panties flung somewhere across the room. “Give your friend my number. I could get you a ton of work, cupcake.”

“Oh, I’m…not a dancer,” Courtney says.

“Yeah, that’s not the kind of work I mean,” he says, and exits.

Courtney frowns, watching Tati fix her makeup.

“Did that guy just offer to get me work as a prostitute?” Courtney asks.

“Well…escort. You don’t have to fuck them. But if you do, they pay a ton extra.” Tati re-applies her lipstick and then snaps it shut matter of factly.

Courtney opens her mouth and then closes it, trying not to say something she’ll regret.

“Don’t fucking judge me,” Tatianna says, turning around. “This city is way expensive.” She tosses Courtney her underwear.

“I know. I just…” Courtney clears her throat.

“I get off in an hour. Wanna get a bite at Z-Pizza? They have that vegan, gluten free shit you like.”

“Sure.”

“I’ll even let you lecture me about my life choices for five solid minutes. But that’s all. So think about what you’re gonna say.”

Courtney stands up and kisses her on the cheek.

“I’ll only need two.”

“Oh, and she’s cocky.”

“Nah. Just concise.” Courtney smacks her on the ass as she leaves the dressing room, then sighs, flopping back onto the couch. Fuck.

***

Courtney wanders towards the bar, straightening her skirt, when she’s accosted by Ben, wild-eyed and frantic, grabbing her by the shoulders.

“Jesus Christ, Ben, you scared the wits out of me!” Courtney clutches her chest.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!”

“What’s the matter? Did something go wrong? You didn’t fuck things up with Jinkx, did you? Because she’s a fucking gem.”

“No! I mean, not yet. I don’t think. She…she asked me to come home with her.”

“Wow. Alright. Way to go!” Courtney holds up a hand to high-five him. “No?”

Ben’s brow is creased with worry.

“What’s the matter?”

“It’s just, you know, I don’t want this to be like, a one night stand. I really like her. She’s funny and smart and, you know…right?”

“Totally.”

“But I can’t not go. What do I do?” he frets.

“Right, you have to go.” Courtney thinks for a moment. “Okay, well…have you considered…I mean, just because you go home with her doesn’t mean you necessarily have to lay all your cards out, if you know what I mean.”

“You mean, just like…talk and stuff? No sex?”

“Well, no, that’s not exactly what I’m saying. I mean you can still make her happy. Without…you know, just make it all about her. You know?”

Ben looks at her with total confusion. Courtney rolls her eyes.

“Eat her pussy, Ben. I’m telling you to eat her pussy. But like, thoroughly. Thoughtfully. Not in a rushed, foreplay before we get to penetration type of way. In a deliberately slow, very poetic way. Keeping in mind that women’s bodies are complex, and mystical, and we can come more than once. Can you do that? Are you capable of that?”

“I…think so?”

“Good. Do it.”

“Okay. Okay, thanks.” He turns slowly to leave, still looking a little bit apprehensive.

“Hey, Ben?”

He turns back to her, and she holds out a small square business card with her contact info.

“Let me know how it goes.”

He rushes back, taking the card and throwing his arms around her.

***

_BEN: Hey it’s Ben Putnam. You’re a goddess and I love you._

_COURTNEY: Who?_

_BEN: Ben Putnam, from last night. Awkward straight guy with glasses._

_COURTNEY: I know, I was kidding. How’d it go?_

_BEN: lol, it was great. We’re at brunch._

_COURTNEY: Maybe you should pay attention to her, idiot_

_BEN: She’s in the bathroom, idiot_

_COURTNEY: lol_

_BEN: I hope you know that I’m going to keep asking for your advice. Apologies in advance._

_COURTNEY: Oh great. Just what I’ve always wanted. A straight boy BFF._

_BEN: Hey, it’s reciprocal. I can give you legal advice._

_COURTNEY: Awesome. What’s the maximum sentence for prostitution? Asking for a friend._

_BEN: Depends on priors, but generally you can get off with probation._

_COURTNEY: What if I want to scare her? Worst case scenario_

_BEN: Jail time, fines, sex offender registry, vehicle impounded. Ok she’s back g2g_

_COURTNEY: HI JINKX MARRY ME_

_COURTNEY: XOXOXOXOXO_

_BEN: From Jinkx: <3 <3 <3_

Courtney chuckles, tossing her phone back in her bag and looking around, finally spotting Sasha standing morosely by the hummus booth in dark sunglasses, clutching a cup of coffee.

“Good morning, sunshine!” she chips, jogging over.

“Ugh. I feel like fucking death warmed over.”

“You two did go awfully hard last night,” Courtney laughs.

“Not so loud, please.”

Courtney links an arm through hers.

“I take it that Queen Shea couldn’t be bothered joining us?”

“Her exact words were ‘Fuck local farms, don’t forget avocados,’” Sasha reports.

“That’s a bit of mixed message, no?”

“It’s part of her charm. So…how’d things go with Tati?”

“Not bad,” Courtney says. “Plus, I think I have a boyfriend now.”

“Wait…what?”

“Long story. Don’t ask. Ooh, nectarines!” Courtney tugs on her hand, turning her face up to catch some mid-morning sunshine and breathe in the salty ocean air. Grateful for the day, for her friends, for nearly 24 hours without being stalked. Life was pretty good.


	7. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca checks in with an old friend, Courtney gets a visit from her sister, and they both start to form a deeper connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: Mature

Courtney holds Sammy right up to her face, babbling to him in baby talk while Bianca works on Marissa, one of the recurring day players. “Who’s a little monster? Who’s a little gremlin? Hideous little beast? Yes you are! Waaaagh!” She nuzzles his nose.

Bianca glances over, straightening out Marissa’s skirt. “You alright there, blondie?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Thought you might be having a stroke. Carry on.”

Courtney laughs, saying, “Your dogs are so ugly.”

“Courtney,” Marissa scolds. “That’s rude.”

“No, like, ugly-cute. She knows what I mean.”

“I do,” Bianca says. “Plus I plan to stick a bunch of pins in her ass later, so it all comes out in the wash.”

“Here’s a question,” Courtney announces. “How do you know when your friends, who are in a relationship with each other, are trying to invite you into a threesome, and when they are just kidding around?”

Bianca looks at Marissa. “Regretfully, you are done.”

“Regretfully?” Marissa asks.

“Yeah, now I have to be alone with her and her orgy discussion.” Bianca shakes her head.

“Ha! Good luck with that.” Marissa blows a kiss and leaves.

“I’m serious!” Courtney says. “Like, I sort of think that there needs to be an explicit invitation or else major misunderstandings can happen. Right? We shouldn’t be relying on unspoken signals here.”

“Is this a hypothetical situation, or a real situation?” Bianca asks.

Courtney smiles coyly, starting to slip out of her clothes. “Come on.”

“So...was it an explicit invite?” Bianca raises her eyebrows.

“No, but...I think it _was_ an invite. At least, I’m pretty sure.”

“I take it that means you didn’t do it?” Bianca can’t help but feel slightly relieved.

“No,” Courtney says wistfully. “Because I had already planned on hooking up with this really sexy gogo dancer I met a few months ago. So, you know. My energy was pretty focused.”

“What is it with you and dancers?”

“Well,” Courtney thinks for a moment, then says, “They’re usually hot, limber, and eager to take direction.”

“Is that so?”

“Yup.” Courtney winks. “Although, actually, there was this moment on Saturday…This is kind of funny. So we’re in the dressing room, trying to make the most of her fifteen minute break...”

“Classy.”

“Yeah, right? And like, I know we don’t have much time so - by the way, I got her off first, because I’m very generous like that.”

“The Mother Teresa of Lesbianism,” Bianca adds.

“Exactly,” Courtney laughs. “So I’ve got her by the hair and I’m giving her very explicit instructions. Because seconds are ticking down and it’s a real race to the finish line. Tell me if this is TMI-”

“It’s TMI-”

“Ha ha, anyway, she suddenly starts like, I dunno, kind of sassing me. Like, doing the opposite of what I’m telling her to do. Can you believe that?”

“The nerve,” Bianca deadpans.

“I know! But the thing is, I kind of liked it. The whole sassy, oppositional...thing. Is that sick or what?” Courtney bites her lip, eyes glittering.

“Yeah, that’s pretty messed up. You should probably see a psychiatrist.”

Courtney smirks at her.

“In fact, I think...” Bianca holds her phone to her ear. “Hello, officer, I need to report a 51/50. Yes, my friend is definitely a danger to herself and others. She...brace yourself...enjoys being teased sexually. We obviously can’t have her roaming the streets like this-”

“Very funny. Are you done?” Courtney asks, giggling.

“Are _you_ done?”

“No...”

“What else?” Bianca asks, throwing her hands up.

“Well...I’m still naked. You haven’t given me my wardrobe for the day,” Courtney says, fluttering her lashes.

“Oh. Right.” Bianca pulls her dress off the rack and hands it over sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“Thank you!” Courtney coos, prancing over to the changing room.

***

Bianca emerges from the bathroom, hands twisted together, eyes hopeful and worried.

“I can’t look.”

Jared stands up from the bed and walks towards her.

“Do you want me to look?” he asks, touching her cheek.

“Please.” Her voice is a hoarse whisper.

She steps aside to let him into the bathroom, chewing on her lip and tugging on a lock of hair as he picks up the stick, brow furrowed, expression unreadable.

“Well?” She’s dying.

He doesn’t say anything. Simply chucks the test, box and all, into the trash, and strides back over to her, wrapping his arms around her as a sob catches in her throat. She wilts in his embrace, hands gripping his shirt.

“It’s gonna be okay,” he soothes, lifting her onto the bed as easily as a rag doll, holding her in his lap. As if sensing that something is wrong, the dogs race over to nip at his ankles. He shoos them away gently. “We can keep trying, babe,” he says, stroking her hair. “It hasn’t been that long-”

“Almost a year!” she cries, pulling her head away, tears streaking down her face. “It’s been almost a year. I don’t understand...it’s not supposed to be this hard.” She closes her eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Right,” she whispers, breath catching in her throat.

He leans in and kisses her gently, brushing the tears away.

“It’s really not, babe.”

Bianca pulls back, opening her eyes and clearing her throat.

“Maybe we should see that specialist,” she says, “The one your mom recommended.”

“I thought you said-”

“I know what I said, but now it’s been almost a year, so. Maybe we should see her.”

“Sure. Whatever you want. I’ll ask my mom to get us in ASAP.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

Jared wraps his arms around her again, pulling her close.

“Our kids are going to be so beautiful,” he whispers into her hair.

She buries her face in his chest, nodding.

***

“...so I’m trying to get the band back together, but I dunno, man,” Adore says, shaking her head.

“Remember the time that you guys got into a fight on stage and Raven literally stormed off mid set?” Courtney begins to laugh.

“Oh god, what a fuckin’ shit show that was,” Adore agrees, burying her face in her hands as Courtney wraps an arm around her shoulders.

“Awwww, it wasn’t that bad! Remember the end when you crowd surfed?” Courtney says, still laughing, tickling her in the side.

Bianca observes them giggling together, fork twirling in her pasta, a strange uneasiness in her gut. It’s like a twinge of jealousy - or, if she’s honest, more than a twinge - because they have something she knows she can’t. But at the same time, she knows that what she’s feeling is something she’s not entitled to. Why should she begrudge them their friendship, or whatever they have?

Why does the sight of Adore resting her head on Courtney’s shoulder make her want to throw up? She stabs a tomato violently, and Courtney’s head snaps up.

“B, are you okay?”

“Fine, thanks!” Bianca forces a smile, shoving the angel hair into her mouth.

***

_JARED: My mom said that Dr. Silverman will see us for tests on Sat. Is that okay?_

Bianca swallows, chest tightening. Is she really ready to do this? Shell out thousands of dollars to have some specialist either tell her the exact same thing that her doctors already have, or worse, find out that something is actually really wrong?

_BIANCA: Yeah, that’s fine._

_JARED: Everything’s gonna be great. I love you._

_BIANCA: Love you too._

“Bianca?”

She whirls around at the light tap on her shoulder to find Courtney, messenger bag around her shoulder, today’s wardrobe in her hands.

“Holy shit, you scared the fuck out of me.”

“Sorry. I just, um, needed to give this back to you.”

“Jamie is doing the checkouts today, Court. Someone should have told you-”

“Yeah, I know,” Courtney says, “But I just...um, you seemed a little off earlier, so I wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

“I told you I was fine. You can give your dress to Jamie.”

Bianca starts walking over to her sewing table.

“Okay. I just want you to know that you can tell me if anything is-”

“I said I’m _fine_! Jesus fucking Christ!” Bianca explodes.

Courtney looks startled for a second, then nods.

“Sorry.” She starts to back away.

Bianca is immediately overcome with guilt. She can feel her cheeks burn and her eyes sting with tears.

“Wait.”

Courtney stops, head tilted as Bianca’s eyes fall closed with exhaustion and shame.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you. You were just being a friend, and I-”

“No, it’s okay,” Courtney says. “I didn’t mean to push.”

Bianca swallows, taking a deep breath.

“I’m kind of going through a thing. It’s...I don’t really know how to talk about it. Especially here.”

“You’re not dying, are you?” Courtney's eyes are full of fear.

“No,” Bianca laughs. “I’m not dying.”

Courtney smiles, relieved.

“Alright. Good. ‘Cause I’m pretty used to your face.”

“Well, that’s your loss,” Bianca replies.

Courtney giggles.

“Anyway, I’m sorry for being a cunt.”

“I’m not that fragile, B. I just...wanted you to know that you _can_ talk to me. If you want. No pressure.” Courtney bites her lip, hugging the dress to her chest.

“Thanks.” Bianca sighs slightly. “Want me to take that for you?”

“Oh, um...sure. But I can take it to Jamie if you-”

“No, that’s fine.” Bianca walks forward and takes the dress out of her hands.

Up close, Courtney can see how tired her eyes look. She throws caution to the wind and lightly clasps both of her hands around one of Bianca’s, gazing up at her. She resists the urge to say something trite and Zen.

“Goodnight, B.”

“Goodnight.” Bianca releases her hand, a twinge of regret filling her chest as she watches her leave, waiting until the door of the trailer closes gently behind her to let out the breath she’d been holding in. She’s glad the blonde hadn’t tried to hug her - who knows if she’d have been able to hold it together. She brushes away the single annoying tear that had just begun to trickle down her cheek and blinks rapidly, looking down to assess the status of her work for the rest of the evening.

***

Bianca juggles the dry cleaning in one arm, groceries in the other, trying to unlock her car, as her phone begins to buzz in her pocket. “Fuck,” she mutters, quickly popping the trunk, the annoyed expression melting off her face when she sees the name on the caller ID. “Heyyyyy!” she answers happily.

“ _Hey girl! How’s it going in sunny California?_ ” Latrice asks.

“Pretty good. God, I miss you…” Bianca closes her trunk.

“ _Aww, don’t get all sappy on me, bitch._ ” Latrice lets out a joyful laugh.

“Sorry, sorry. How are you? How’s Chris? Did he propose yet or do I have to come kick his ass?”

 _“Well, since you mentioned it…_ ”

“Wait, really?!” Bianca squeals.

Latrice laughs. “ _I mean, not exactly, but he’s planning this big romantic weekend and he’s very stressed about it, and if it doesn’t include a ring, I’m prepared to tell him exactly what he can go fuck._ ”

Bianca throws her head back and laughs. “I’m sure he’ll rise to the occasion.”

“ _He better. And what about your man? Has he managed to knock you up yet?_ ”

“No,” Bianca says simply, clearing her throat. She doesn’t have the energy to explain that they’re about to spend half their savings on a fertility specialist.

“ _Don’t stress out, B, it’ll happen_.”

“I know.” Bianca closes her eyes.

“ _Really._ ”

“I _know_.”

“ _Hey...I have an idea. Let’s meet in Vegas for the weekend, before you get all pregnant and boring. Take a Monday or a Friday off or something._ ”

Bianca swallows. “I can’t. This new job is killing me. My boss is a work beast, she never stops. But she’s been so good to me; she’s even letting me design a few costumes myself.”

“ _That’s great! Sorry it’s so stressful though._ ”

“It’s not all bad. There are some...interesting people.” She gazes out the window, watching a young couple walk by, fingers laced together.

“ _Oh yeah?_ ”

“Yeah.” It doesn’t make sense to elaborate. Her feelings are already confusing enough. How can she possibly explain?

“ _Well, alright then, Miss Workaholic. I’ll just have to figure out some other way to lift your spirits._ ”

“That’s not your job,” Bianca says, smiling.

“ _I know, baby, but I love you. I wanna make sure those dimples never fade._ ”

“Now who’s being sappy?”

Latrice bursts out laughing, and the sound fills Bianca’s chest with warmth. She closes her eyes again, leaning her head against the back of the seat and sighing.

***

Bianca sits at her sewing machine while Courtney changes behind the curtain, then looks up when she emerges, tugging at the waist. “I think it’s a little loose.”

“Yeah, it’s a rental. Come here, I’ll take it in.”

Courtney nods and steps over to her, assuming a familiar position while Bianca pins the seams down.

“Well, it's Monday, and you haven't yet tortured me with details about your random sexual encounters. Slow weekend?" Bianca teases.

“My sister's visiting," Courtney says with a chuckle.

"Aww, sorry.”

“Yeah, it was awful; she made me take her to straight bars on Sunset." Courtney shudders. "I downloaded a bunch of pictures of this random LA Laker and started telling guys he was my boyfriend."

Bianca looks at her curiously.

“Why didn’t you just say you’re gay?”

“Men usually just see that as a challenge.”

Bianca laughs.

“Boys are so dumb.”

***

“Okay, so obviously you know Adore, and her whole department is very lesbian mafia,” Courtney tells Kim on their way to set Wednesday. “I think you’ll love the hair and makeup girls. Especially Delta. She’s a real cunt. She reminds me of Vanity.”

“She sounds divine!” Kim laughs.

“Totally. And the cast is great. I’ll make sure you get an intro to all the eligible bachelors. Actually, one of our ADs is pretty attractive too, although I’m not sure if he’s single.”

“Let’s not get too hung up on technicalities,” Kim says.

“Classy,” Courtney laughs. “So, I spend most of my down time hanging out in wardrobe, with Bianca. Omigod, she is so funny, I can’t wait for you to meet her. She’s like that perfect combination of sarcastic and playful where she pretends to be nasty but actually she’s got this heart of gold, like I bet she’d give you her last nickel if you needed it. Plus she’s really type A and bossy and needs every little thing to be perfect and of course, it never is, and so it’s super easy to fluster her, which is adorable. And she has these hideous little chihuahuas that she carries around in a purse. They are like, so ugly they’re cute, you know?” Courtney turns her head to look at Kim, eyes glittering.

“Yeah…” Kim says slowly, an amused smile dancing on her lips.

“What?”

“Nothing!” Kim says. “I didn’t say anything. Those dogs sound great. Who else should I know about?”

“Um...Oh! There’s Pete in craft service. He’s everyone’s best friend…”

***

“Kimmyyyyyyy, I’m so glad you’re here!” Adore exclaims, kissing her cheek wetly before sliding onto the bench. “It’s great to finally spend some time with the pretty sister.”

“Hey!” Courtney pipes up indignantly. “Although wait, does that mean I’m the smart one?”

“I’m also the smart one,” Kim laughs.

“What am I then?”

“Lucky.”

“Ha!” Adore laughs, reaching over to give Kim a fist bump as Courtney crosses her arms and pretends to pout.

Bianca approaches the table, lunch in hand, and sits down in her usual spot across from Courtney, who suddenly perks right up.

“Kimmy, this is my friend Bianca.”

“Hi, Bianca,” Kim says, extending her hand and fluttering her lashes. “It’s lovely to finally meet you. I’ve heard _so_ much about you.”

Courtney feels the color rise to her cheeks, suppressing the urge to kick her sister under the table.

“Likewise!” Bianca replies. “I hear you’re a giant cockblocker.”

Courtney bursts out laughing, tossing Bianca a grateful wink and then turning to Kim with a triumphant “I told you so” smirk. Kim rolls her eyes.

“Are you still whining about Saturday? You could totally have found someone if you really wanted to. There were other lesbians there.”

“No one my type,” Courtney says wistfully.

“You don’t have a type.”

“I do so!”

“Please. I’ve known you your whole life. You have two qualifications. Attractive, and breathing.”

Adore snickers into her plate.

“What about funny?” Courtney asks. “And _smart_!”

Kim laughs. “Sorry love, I’ve seen you let those slide too many times to make the list.”

“Wow, she is calling your shit right out!” Adore cackles.

“I think that last comment was a dig at you,” Bianca informs her.

“What do you mean?” Adore asks, adjusting her ‘¿COMO?’ hat. “I’m hilarious.”

Bianca rolls her eyes as Kim takes a pointed sip of her lemonade.

“You’re a cunt, Kimmy,” Courtney says.

“Maybe so, but I’m also correct.”

Bianca laughs, receiving a glare from Courtney, which quickly dissolves into a giggle.

“Maybe she’s trying to help you raise your standards,” Bianca offers.

“Exactly!” Kim says. “Thank you.”

“My standards are just fine.”

“Oh really? What about your little stalker friend?” Bianca challenges, causing a gaffaw of laughter from Adore.

“Excuse me! What happened to all your feminist ‘don’t blame the victim’ stuff, you hypocrite!” Courtney kicks Bianca gently under the table.

Bianca spreads her arms wide. “Hey, I’m just trying to help you on your journey of self reflection.”

Courtney sticks her tongue out.

“Very mature.”

“Isn’t it?” Courtney asks, grinning.

“Eat your vegetables.”

Courtney picks up a carrot from her plate and takes a slow-motion, seductive bite, while Bianca shakes her head and pretends not to be amused.

***

“...and honestly, I don’t know what’s worse. The fact that Trump is an immoral, narcissistic, racist, sexist, dishonest, stupid asshole who has fucked over countless people and lied and swindled his way through life, or the fact that at least a third of the country openly acknowledges all of these things but then follows up with ‘but...I just don’t really _like_ Hillary. So...I dunno.’ Like what the fucking _fuck_ is wrong with people?” Courtney rants.

“Yeah, it’s a mess alright. Or, seems that way,” Kim agrees, standing up to help her clear the table.

“Yeah,” Courtney says, then sighs, rubbing her face. “Sorry for going off. I’m just starting to worry a bit.”

“It’s quite alright, I get it.”

After a few moments, Kim picks up her wine glass and begins to swirl it around.

“So…”

“Yeah?” Courtney can tell right away that her sister has a less-than-noble agenda. Mostly because she’s speaking, unprompted, but also because she’s got that look in her eye. That Kim look, where she’s up to No Good.

“I’m just wondering when you’re gonna admit how much you wanna bang your friend?”

“I already have, what do you mean? Although I think she’s dating this like, cute DJ, so we haven’t had sex in like a month or-”

“I’m not talking about Adore, you brainless cunt.”

Courtney stares at her for a second before rolling her eyes and continuing to clean up.

“Come on, Court, don’t act like you haven’t thought about it! It’s painfully obvious. She’s into you, too.”

“Kimmy, please stop. She’s not gay-”

“I thought ‘all sexuality is fluid-’”

“-And it wouldn’t matter if she was, because she’s married.”

“Pfffft,” Kim scoffs. “Minor complication.”

“Kim!”

“What?” Kim laughs. “I mean, seriously. Grow up. You clearly want each other. You were flirting up a storm. So who cares about some dumb husband? Just seduce her.”

Courtney takes a deep breath, determined not to let frustration with her sister’s capricious morals get the better of her.

“Flirting is one thing. That doesn’t hurt anyone. But that’s just...that’s all it is. It doesn’t mean anything-”

“Ha! That’s bullshit and you fucking know it.”

“Fine, a crush. But so what? It’ll pass. Okay? So stop it.” Courtney begins to load the dishes into the dishwasher.

“Alright, fine. But...hypothetically. What if she made the first move?”

“That’s not gonna happen.”

“But what if it _did_?” Kim asks, her tone a playful sing-song.

Courtney turns back around, eyes narrowed.

“Well in that case, hypothetically, it would be different. I guess. But, that’s not going to happen. So...shut up.”

Kim laughs gleefully.

“Well then there’s your answer, love! You just gotta make her think it’s her idea. If anyone can do it, you can.”

Courtney heaves an enormous sigh, closing her eyes briefly.

“I don’t know why I even indulged you in this conversation.”

“What do you mean?”

“Because unlike you, I don’t get off on manipulating people!”

Kim bursts out laughing.

“Since when?”

Courtney rubs her temples, taking a deep breath.

“I’m not making a value judgment, Kimmy, I’m just-”

“You know what, you may fleece everyone else with that phony Zen crap, but not me. I see you, I know you better than you know yourself, and you, my love, are one of the most cunning, manipulative people I’ve ever-”

“Go fuck yourself, Kim!” Courtney screeches, flouncing out of the kitchen.

“Namaste, Court!” Kim calls after her, still chuckling.

***

_Courtney’s eyes flutter open to the feeling of fingertips trailing up and down her arms. She shivers and bolts upright, clutching her covers, face to face with Bianca, who smiles at her._

_“What in the fuck…” Courtney begins, and Bianca laughs, brushing some hair off her face._

_“You said it would be okay if I made the first move,” she replies with a wink._

_Courtney blinks slowly, taking in the scene. Bianca kneels on the bed, wearing some corseted Frederick’s of Hollywood monstrosity, covered in ruffles and complete with garters and stockings and bows. This is obviously not reality._

_“You need to go,” Courtney says firmly to this mirage. This figment of her imagination._

_“Aw, why?” Bianca pouts, batting her lashes._

_“Because you’re not real. This is not real.” Courtney waves her hand around._

_Bianca crawls closer._

_“You’re being a real spoilsport, Courtney,” she says with a naughty grin, sliding a hand up her stomach. “Come on...let’s just have a good time. Who’s it gonna hurt?” She presses her lips to Courtney’s throat, sucking gently. Courtney can feel the tug at her core, feel her resolve melting. Her hands move to Bianca’s waist. “That’s a good girl,” Bianca breathes into her skin._

_Courtney shivers as Bianca’s hands inch higher, ignoring that nagging voice in the back of her mind, telling her that this is all a lie, just pretty pictures in her sleep. Soft, plush lips make their way up to her mouth, gently brushing against Courtney own lips until they part eagerly with a sigh. Soon their tongues are tangled together and Courtney is gone, the last of her will utterly evaporated as she arches up against Bianca’s warm, soft body, fingers gripping her back, coming up against the hard bones of her corset._

_Bianca pulls away, sitting up to straddle Courtney teasingly, licking her lips._

_“So...we’re on the same page, yes?” Bianca asks with a seductive tilt of her head._

_“Yeah, we’re-” Courtney reaches up, trying to catch her breath. “But can we lose all this? It’s really way too much.” Courtney gestures to Bianca’s attire._

_“Jared loves it,” Bianca says, toying with the ribbons hanging from her lingerie._

_“I’m sure he does,” Courtney says, “But I really don’t need you wearing constricting undergarments. Or any undergarments.”_

_“I was trying to make it special,” Bianca says, thrusting out her lower lip._

_Courtney rolls her eyes and tosses the brunette onto her back, pulling apart the hooks of her corset._

_“I’m sure you were. You’re all about the romance tonight,” Courtney responds. “Now, come on. Naked time.” She unhooks the garters, ripping off the belt._

_Bianca giggles, playing with a lock of Courtney’s hair._

_“Wow, you’re so bossy. I better behave myself, huh?”_

_Courtney narrows her eyes, shaking her head as Bianca’s blue eyes dance with laughter. She quickly peels off her stockings and garters, tossing them aside, followed by her panties. Her eyes sweep hungrily up Bianca’s lush curves, finally free._

_“Well, this isn’t quite fair,” Bianca whispers. “I mean, you’re still wearing-”_

_Courtney whips off her top in half a second, then bends down for a slow, deliberate kiss, cupping Bianca’s face and tangling her hands into her hair. She trails kisses down Bianca’s jaw, then back up to her ear._

_Feeling the hands wandering down her back, Courtney murmurs, “Go ahead...take them off…”_

_Bianca pushes her panties down over her narrow hips, sliding them down her thighs, as far as she can reach. Courtney smiles, kicking them the rest of the way off and bearing down against her, eliciting a breathy moan as nails dig into her ass._

_“Watch the nails!” Courtney laughs._

_Bianca moans again, wrapping a leg around Courtney’s hips._

_“Ohhh, god!” she pants, rolling her hips, head lolling backwards on the pillow._

_Irritated, Courtney pulls her head up, suspicious, as Bianca’s performance continues unabated, clawing at her ass, writhing and moaning. Courtney sighs and rolls away, rubbing her eyes._

_“Baby, where’d you go?” Bianca asks finally, reaching for her, breathless and wild-eyed._

_“I don’t think I can do this,” Courtney states simply, staring at the ceiling._

_Arms circle her waist as Bianca nuzzles her, rubbing a thigh against her tauntingly._

_“Why not?”_

_“This isn’t you. You’re...this is all wrong.”_

_Bianca lets out a girlish giggle, licking her plump red lips._

_“It’s your dream, honey.”_

_“Yeah, I know, but it’s wrong. I want you, not a sex doll who looks like you.”_

_Bianca’s mouth twists into a smirk, blue eyes dancing with laughter._

_“Oh really? Then what were you doing with Valentina?” she challenges, tongue poking into the side of her cheek._

_“Shut up!” Courtney groans, pushing her away. She sits up, holding her head in her hands._

_Bianca is silent for a while, then she speaks softly._

_“You said that if I made the first move-”_

_“I said that I knew you_ wouldn’t  _make the first move! So none of this makes any sense, does it?!” Courtney turns to look at her._

_“You also said that it was just a crush. That would pass. But...that was a lie, wasn’t it?” Bianca’s eyes hold hers in an unwavering gaze._

_Courtney swallows. For a second she wishes that the coy porn star would come back. At least that girl didn’t turn her stomach inside out._

_“Because…” Bianca continues softly, “it hasn’t gone away…”_

_“Right,” Courtney whispers._

_“It’s not just a crush, is it?” Bianca asks._

_Courtney shakes her head, not trusting her voice._

_“And it’s not just about sex, either. Because if so...we’d probably have fucked already. Jared or not.”_

_“Probably,” Courtney agrees with a small chuckle._

_“Come here,” Bianca says, and Courtney complies, allowing the other girl to pull her into a slow, tender kiss, sweet and soft and desperate. A kiss that makes Courtney lose her sense of time and space, until the next words out of Bianca’s mouth._

_“But you can’t have me like that.”_

_“I_ know _,” Courtney replies, her voice breaking as she pulls her head away._

_Bianca takes her chin and cups it gently, looking into her eyes for a few moments, forcing her not to look away as her vision begins to blur._

_“I’m sorry.”_

Courtney wakes up with a sob, throat raw and horse, panting and covered in a cold sweat. It takes her a few moments to adjust to her surroundings. Same room, same bed, just a little bit colder, morning light a little harsher and less comforting than the lamplight than shone moments ago. And of course, she is alone.

She sinks back into the pillows, a feeling of defeat washing over her body as her eyes fall closed again. _Fuck._

 


	8. Friends With Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney tries to come to terms with her feelings, while Bianca suffers from the blues.

“Good morning!” Kim sings, as Courtney walks into the kitchen. “Didja sleep well, sis?”

Courtney grabs the tea kettle from the stove to pour herself a cup.

“Not especially.”

“Sorry, love.” Kim holds out a plate with toast and jam. “And I’m sorry for giving you shit last night. You’re just so much fun to tease.”

Courtney sighs, leaning back against the fridge and taking a slice.

“It’s alright. You were...less off base than I let on.”

“I know,” Kim smirks.

“Cunt,” Courtney laughs, mouth full.

Kim finishes her juice and sets the glass in the sink.

“Runs in the family. Are you sure it’s still cool that I take your car?” Kim asks.

“Yeah, it’s fine. I can uber to work; it’s not far.”

“Awesome. I’ll be back Sunday, then,” Kim says, grabbing the keys, her purse and a small rolling suitcase. “In the meantime, if you feel like inviting any sexy Latina women over, you know…”

“Get out of here!” Courtney exclaims, laughing, shoving her towards the door.

***

Courtney groans in frustration, tossing her phone over onto her heap of clothes in the corner.

“That little twat isn’t bothering you again, is she?” Bianca asks her. “Turn.”

Courtney obeys, answering, “No. I think you scared her away for good. Thank god.”

“Excellent. So what’s the problem?” She unzips Courtney’s dress, taking it over to the sewing machine to make the alterations.

“Well...I’m trying to find some...uh...company, for tonight, and none of my regulars are available, and the idea of prowling around a bar is just not very appealing.”

Bianca opens her mouth to respond but is cut off by Adore opening the door to the trailer, asking, “is Gary still in here?”

“No, he's in makeup,” Bianca says.

“Cool.”

She starts to leave but Courtney calls out, “Wait!”

“Yes?” Adore turns back around as Courtney runs to the door, arms over her bare chest. “Nice panties.”

“Are you still dating that DJ?” Courtney asks Adore quietly. Bianca slows down the sewing, pretending not to listen in.

“No, why?” Adore responds.

Courtney gives her puppy eyes.

“Oh.” Adore grins. “DTF, huh?”

“Yes please.”

“Can we go in your hot tub?” Adore bargains.

“Whatever gets you in the mood, peaches.” Courtney flutters her lashes.

“You know,” Adore laughs, “You're my most generous booty call.”

Courtney sticks her tongue out as Adore lets the screen door fall closed, backing down the steps.

“Pleasure doing business with you, Ms. Delano!”

“Later bitch!”

Courtney walks back over to perch on the stool while Bianca keeps sewing.

“Wow,” Bianca says under her breath, turning the dress over to examine the seams.

“What?”

“Just...that was very...uh...direct.”

“Welcome to friends with benefits,” Courtney laughs.

Bianca shakes her head. “You’re out of control.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I just mean...like, you are constantly coming here with stories about all these different girls. You’re definitely pulling more tail than the _bros_ in Jared’s office.”

“Well, sure, I would hope so, because I’m guessing by your tone that that’s quite a low bar to clear.”

Bianca laughs uncomfortably.

“And anyway, I think you have a very warped perspective about what life is like for a single person. You said you’ve been with your husband since you were what, 18?”

“Yeah, so?”

“So, you have _no_ idea what it’s like to have to _chase down_ other human beings to sleep with. It is fucking _exhausting_. I will bet you anything that you have more than double the amount of sex as me. Maybe triple.”

“Not a chance!”

“Well, why don’t we do the math?”

“Sure...” Bianca agrees.

“Okay, so, how often do you and Jared have sex? Roughly, how many time a week?”

“Uhhh...I dunno, maybe... four? Five?”

“ _Four or five?!_ ”

“Is that bad?”

“No, it’s...holy shit. Cheers, Jared.” Courtney shakes her head.

Bianca giggles, slightly self conscious.

“Alright, well, let me break down my wild and crazy single person sex life for you. I go out once or twice a week. I bring someone home with me...maybe 1 in 3 of those times, if I’m lucky. Sometimes the odds are higher, if I’m having a great month. Sometimes lower. I would estimate that I have about 2 really great orgasms a week, and that’s including the times I take care of my own business, with help from some very top of the line vibrators.”

Bianca closes her eyes.

“Is there anything you _don’t_ feel the need to share?”

“No, why?”

“Nothing, nevermind.”

“Anyway...I assume with your Ivy League education that you’re following the math here.”

“Wow.” Bianca looks at her. “I guess so.”

“Really, _four or five_?” Courtney shakes her head in amazement.

“Well...we _are_ trying to have a baby,” Bianca says.

“Okay, but doesn’t that just require sex a few days a month?”

“Right, but Jared’s philosophy is that ovulation days are Game Days, and the rest of the month is like, practice, keeping in good form, so we’re in peak condition for Game Day.” Bianca says all of this matter-of-factly, with a slightly amused tone, clearly not buying it 100%, but pretending to. She removes the dress from the machine, clipping a few loose threads and handing it back over.

“Ahh, I see. What about your period?” Courtney slips the dress over her head and turns around so that Bianca can zip her up.

“Off season.”

Courtney laughs.

“Well, B, this sounds like a winning formula. I wish you guys lots of success for getting those swimmers past the goal line, into the...hoop? I don’t really do sport metaphors, sorry.”

“Thanks anyway,” Bianca says, helping her into her jacket, chuckling.

***

“Holy shit,” Adore pants, sprawled out on her back. “What the fuck got into you?”

“I’m sorry,” Courtney says. “I didn’t mean to get so aggressive.” She rolls over, propping her head up with a pillow.

“I mean, I didn’t realize we were having a competition, but you definitely won. I think I’m gonna have bruises tomorrow, though.

“You’re so dramatic. It wasn’t that bad.”

“Ummm, tell that to my poor battered pussy,” Adore counters.

Courtney rolls her eyes. “Then why didn’t you tell me to stop?”

“Well...I liked it.” Adore flashes an impish grin and Courtney laughs, nudging her affectionately with her foot.

“You’re so stupid.”

“Yeah. So...what’s your problem? Why all the pent-up rage?”

“Uh, I don’t know. Maybe...I guess I kind of got into it with Kimmy last night.” Courtney examines her nails.

“About?”

“She was kind of giving me shit about Bianca. And I got all defensive because, you know, I just...I don’t see it ever happening.”

“I dunno about that,” Adore says, chuckling.

“But Adore, be realistic. I mean, she’s married, and she wants a family, with her husband, and...you know, it is what it is. But _god_ , she’s so hot, I can’t stand it sometimes…”

“I don’t understand you, this is totally your wheelhouse. Just be like,” Adore puts on an exaggerated Australian accent, “Hellooore Bianca, are ya keen? Care for a root? Cause I’d really like to fuck your brains out, how’s that? Oh these? Just my tits, I thought I’d have them out today. So are we on?”

“Would you please stop, I don’t sound like that. You sound like the crocodile hunter imitating Ja’mie or something.”

“Well, you could learn a lot from Ja’mie. She’s got more balls than you.”

Courtney sighs, closing her eyes and smiling dreamily. “She’s just so beautiful. Have you ever seen anyone that beautiful?”

“Well, yeah, I have a mirror, so…” Adore tongue pops.

Courtney rolls her eyes.

“I’m kidding,” Adore says. “And I guess she’s cute...in that like, grown-up Bratz doll, painted, uber-femme kinda way. She’s definitely got great tits.”

“Grown up Bratz doll,” Courtney repeats, chuckling, then says, “You know who she reminds me of? Remember in _The Little Mermaid_ , that scene when-”

“My favorite movie, go on-”

“When Ursula turns into that like, sexy girl, and tries to steal Eric from Ariel?” Courtney raises her eyebrows.

“Omigod. Vanessa.” Adore begins to laugh.

“Yes! Vanessa! Blue eyes, dark hair, that evil glint in her eye…”

“She is a little bit evil. I’ve noticed that too,” Adore nods.

“No! Not evil, but, like...impish. Mischievous. And those cute dimples. And that _body_ …Ughhhhh!”

“Girl, you need a cold shower.”

“I need a lobotomy.”

“Or that,” Adore agrees. “You know what I wonder...What’s the husband like?”

Courtney shrugs, eyes slightly unfocused.

“I’ve never met him.”

“Well, okay, but I’m sure you stalked her social media. You must know what he looks like…”

“I mean, of course…” She hugs a pillow to her chest.

“...And?”

“And what?”

Adore cups her hands around her mouth and speaks loudly through them.

“What does he look like?”

“I...I dunno. He’s...like, if you went to the husband factory and ordered the Ivy League model with a cheekbone upgrade, he’s what would pop out of the machine. He’s basically a Ken doll.”

“Hmm. So she’s got a type,” Adore muses thoughtfully.

Courtney raises the pillow and smacks Adore in the face, as both girls shriek with laughter.

***

Bianca looks up from her sewing machine. “So how was your night?”

“Pretty good,” Courtney says, perched on the stool, swinging her legs.

Bianca raises an eyebrow and shakes her head, looking back down.

“What?”

“No, nothing. I’m just bracing myself.”

“Bracing yourself for what?”

“Details about your little rendez-vous.”

Courtney smirks, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. “Oh, so you want details, eh? Didn’t realize you were so thirsty for smut-”

“No, I didn’t say I _wanted_ details, but that’s never stopped you before,” Bianca replies with an exaggerated eye roll.

“Well...” Courtney begins, then pauses.

Bianca looks up, soft blue eyes meeting Courtney’s green ones. She can feel her heart begin to race, her abdomen tightening.

“Yeah?”

“...I don’t want to torture you,” Courtney continues, “So, I’ll just let you imagine this one.”

Bianca exhales, forcing a scoff.

“Oh...shut up.”

Courtney giggles, twirling on the stool, feeling a slight release of the tension that had been building up over the last few days. She exhales, letting her head fall backwards, enjoying the dizziness that comes over her as she spins, not unlike the feeling of being on a dance floor after your second or third cocktail.

“I do have one question.”

Bianca’s voice brings her back to the moment and she puts a foot down to stop the stool.

“Yes?” she asks, with a coy flutter of her lashes.

“Don’t get excited, it’s not a sex question.”

“Oh.”

“Just like...the whole ‘friends with benefits’ thing.” Bianca pauses, then continues carefully, “I just...always thought that was a thing guys made up so that they didn’t have to commit. What exactly are you getting out of that?”

“Is this a trick question?”

“No. You’re good friends, so you obviously get along. And you sleep together. Why not just date? What am I missing?”

“You can like someone, and enjoy sleeping with them, and still know that they aren’t the right romantic match for you. I _love_ Adore. I mean, you know her, she’s fun, and we totally get along, but…it takes a lot for me to want to be in a relationship. I’d much rather be independent than try to force something with someone that isn’t right for me. And with Adore...there’s not that _fire_ , that...you know?”

Bianca listens, wondering how anyone could be with Courtney and not have _fire_. She’s nothing _but_ fire.

“I mean it’s always just been too easy. There’s no burning passion, or...or sense of adventure. It’s just...nice. Which is great, but...that’s it...” Courtney trails off, trying to read the ambiguous expression on Bianca’s face.

“I see.” It’s taking all of Bianca’s mental strength not to imagine exactly the kind of “burning passion” it would take to satisfy her. Nails dig in her hands under the sewing table, willing herself to erase the torrid images flashing through her mind. _Back arched, toes curled, mouth open in a desperate moan..._

“For either of us!” Courtney continues quickly. “Which is why, you know, we don’t hook up too often. Or, we’ll get lazy and stop looking for the real deal. She agrees with me; we’ve talked about it.”

“Wait, you’ve actually talked about this?” Bianca is snapped out of her fantasies by surprise, caught off guard. “So then it’s more than just sex?”

Courtney looks at her for a moment before answering, suddenly conscious of how very deeply curious she’s been. Almost _invested_. But she shakes that thought and smiles.

“Well, yeah. She’s not just a trick, she’s my friend. And she agrees. But then, she’s kind of lazier than me so sometimes she’s like ‘sure, right, but on the other hand, who needs epic passion when you’ve got Netflix?’”

Bianca laughs.

“She sounds like Jared. We should fix them up.”

“Now, I’ve know never met him, but something tells me that he wouldn’t be her type,” Courtney replies.

“I dunno, he’s kinda pretty,” Bianca says. “A wig and a wonderbra, she might not know.”

“Well…” Courtney taps her chin thoughtfully. “She does like a strap-on.”

Bianca’s eyes bulge as she gapes at Courtney, lips parted in disbelief.

“What, you thought it was the other way around?” Courtney asks sweetly.

“I...I...shut up!” Bianca finally stammers out.

Courtney winks smugly and then bursts out laughing, immensely proud of herself.

***

“Don’t get me wrong...your dogs are super fucking cool, but I just think it’s a little weird that you always have them at the table with us,” Adore says.

“Why?” Bianca responds. “We let you sit at the table.”

Adore laughs, spitting out some of her roast beef.

“Case in point…”

Courtney bites down on a carrot stick, thoughtfully scratching Sammy behind the ears.

“Hey, are you guys doing anything next Saturday?” she asks.

“Why?” Adore asks suspiciously. “Not another lame west side art gallery opening again...because I _told_ Sasha-“

“No, not that. So...I have this friend-”

“Hard to believe, but go on…” Bianca interrupts.

“Ahem. My dear, dear friend Alexis is hosting this like, cabaret-style performance night at the Rockwell and she asked me to do a few numbers. I was wondering if you guys might want to come. No pressure.”

“You sing?” Bianca asks.

“Mostly for a lark, but yeah.” Courtney chews her lip. “It’s really no big deal. Although, if it helps, the other performers are actual professionals. Frankly, I’m not sure what the fuck I’m doing in this line-up except maybe she’s being nice.”

“Maybe she thinks you’ll look good on the posters,” Adore offers.

“Thanks.”

“You’re such a little twat,” Bianca tells her.

“Yeah, well, this is total false modesty. Her voice is fucking awesome. I’ll be there, obviously, and you should come too. Wear something low cut and I’ll buy you a drink.” Adore winks.

“Stop that,” Bianca says. “I’m old enough to be your mother.”

“Oh, you are not. Maybe like, a slutty golddigging stepmom.”

“There’s an image,” Courtney laughs.

“Why slutty? Why can’t I be a classy golddigger?”

“My dad’s lazy, so he goes for very whoreish women. It’s kind of the reason my mom kicked him out.”

“Sounds like a real catch.”

“Hey, you picked him...Mommy.” Adore winks again, licking her lips.

“You’re a sick fuck.” Bianca shakes her head.

“I know, right?” Adore grins charmingly, resting her head on Courtney’s shoulder.

“By the way, I’ve seen her dad...I don’t think he’s your cup of tea,” Courtney adds.

“Good to know. Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve been called a golddigger though.”

“Seriously?”

“Oh yeah. Jared’s mom had it out for me from the beginning. And then, like, we were engaged for almost nine years, and the entire time, she was fighting about this insane pre-nup that she wanted me to sign. Newsflash, Linda: I’m not in this for the beach house on the Cape. I’d actually rather slit my own wrists then spend a summer with your racist garbage friends in Chatham.”

“What a bitch!” Adore exclaims.

“Pretty much,” Bianca shrugs, tapping her French tips on the table. “But, joke’s on her. Because maybe if she wasn’t such an asshole back when we first hooked up, her son wouldn’t have been so gung-ho about marrying me in the first place.” She takes a long sip of her Diet Coke as Adore laughs uproariously.

“You get that Hamptons house, bitch!” Adore cheers, lifting her cup in a toast.

“Cape Cod,” Bianca corrects her.

“Right, whatever...same thing, though, amiright?”

Bianca laughs, nodding.

“Pretty much the same thing.”

“White people suck,” Adore proclaims, then looks at Courtney and adds, “No offense, boo.”

“Full offense, boo,” Bianca says. “This SoulCycle vegan Coachella cunt? She’s so part of the problem.”

“I hate Coachella,” Courtney says simply, staring her down.

“But you love Burning Man,” Adore says, and Bianca bursts out laughing again.

“White people suck,” she concludes. “But joke’s on them. Because even though they hate me, they won’t possibly be able to hate their little brown dimpled grandkids.”

Courtney scrutinizes her carefully, wondering exactly how much pain hides beneath that tough exterior. Bianca looks up and catches her eye, giving her a softer smile than she expects. She returns it happily, waving Sammy’s paw at her with a light giggle.

***

“Hey, so, about Saturday...seriously, no obligation if you’re busy,” Courtney says, sticking her head into Bianca’s trailer after checking out with Jamie.

“Oh. Yeah, no, I’m not busy.”

“Or, like, If you’re not up for it. I know you’ve got other things going on, so-”

“No, that’s…” Bianca waves her hand. “It sounds fun. I’m excited to hear you sing.”

She smiles, flashing her dimples, and Courtney feels a tingle of nervous energy in her belly. It’s been awhile since she’s gotten onstage, and she’s used to that rush of butterflies, but suddenly there’s a whole new level of anxiety. Suddenly, she has this inescapable feeling that no matter how big the crowd is, she’s going to be performing for an audience of one.

***

Bianca follows the waitress into the Rockwell’s performance space, quickly realizing that her reserved seat is with Adore and a bunch of people she’s never seen. And of course, Adore is already looking a little tipsy. Fantastic.

“Heeey Sugar Tits!” Adore slings an arm around her. “You smell good.”

“Wish I could say the same. You do know the drought’s over, right? We can bathe every day now.” Bianca wrinkles her nose.

Shea laughs, flagging the server.

“Okay, New Girl is funny. What’s your name, and what are you drinking?”

“Bianca, and…” she scans the menu quickly. “Uhhh...Ravenswood, I guess?”

“Put it on my tab,” Shea tells the server, then extends her hand to Bianca. “I’m Shea. How do you know our messy little bitch here? Adore, stop groping her, Jesus!”

Adore crosses her arms, pouting.

“Spoilsport.”

“I work with her and Court on _Silver Screens_ ,” Bianca laughs, straightening Adore’s hat for her. “And thank you.”

“Ohhh, got it,” Shea says, suddenly realizing who Bianca is. The _breeder_. She pinches Sasha’s thigh under the table, and her girlfriend turns around, having been fully engrossed in a pretentious conversation with Naomi at the next table about whether the collection at The Broad was still relevant since they opened the previous year.

After a few rounds of drinks and some shared appetizers, Bianca finds herself warming quite a bit to Courtney’s friends, especially Shea. There’s something about the Chicagoan that reminds her of her friends back home - well, the ones smart enough to get out of Gretna, that is.

The easy camaraderie continues as the lights dim and Alexis, the MC for the evening, steps out. She’s obviously good friends with the girls, since they are on their feet screaming for her, and their enthusiasm is infectious. And well founded, Bianca realizes, once she begins to sing a throaty rendition of _Cabaret_ to get the crowd going.

The next performer is wonderful, a Broadway actress with a fabulous range and impressive resume. Courtney wasn’t lying about the line-up. Bianca is on her fourth glass of wine, feeling uncharacteristically relaxed, when Alexis introduces Courtney, giving the audience a kind of warning.

“If you’ve never seen our next performer...it might be hard to focus on her singing, because...well, you’ll see.” Alexis gestures to some tables in the front. “You folks are in the swooning section, I’m afraid.”

Sasha whistles and Alexis continues, “Please show a lot of love to the stunning, talented, and all around extraordinary...Ms. Courtney Hamilton!”

Bianca claps and cheers along with the group as Courtney steps onto the bright lights of the stage, and that’s when it feels like all the air is sucked out of her lungs. She’s used to the blonde being stunning, in a kind of easy, effortless way - the kind of beauty that’s annoying, because she doesn’t have to try, and so she doesn’t try. But tonight…

The woman standing on stage is the most breathtaking bombshell that Bianca has ever seen. Everything about her is sheer perfection, from the crown of her glossy blonde hair to the tip of her stiletto heel. As she steps forward, nodding her head gratefully at the applause, the high slit of her dress falls away and Alexis winks at someone in the front row of the audience.

“Told ya.”

There’s a gentle chuckle and Adore wolf whistles. Bianca gulps, sending up a silent prayer to get through this evening with her wits about her.

 


	9. Can't Get You Outa My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we pick up where we left off in Chapter 8, with Courtney’s cabaret performance at the Rockwell, and then Bianca suffers through an awkward couples dinner.

Bianca’s eyes burn as she watches Courtney smile, bathed in the glow of the spotlight, basking in the cheers. Alexis has a hand on her shoulder, and leans in to whisper something in her ear, causing Courtney’s eyes to glitter with laughter.

Adore grins at Bianca and mutters, “How fucking hot does she look?”

Bianca just nods, taking a sip of her wine to cover her inability to speak.

“Thank you!” Courtney calls. “And let’s hear it for our wonderful host! How amazing is she? You know, besides putting together this entire evening and hosting and singing, about two hours ago she decided that she also needed to do my makeup. Apparently I can’t be trusted with an eyeshadow palette.”

“This is true,” Alexis laughs. “And I wasn’t wrong.”

“You’re a great friend,” Courtney says, flashing her a dazzling smile.

“And you’re a work of art. Break a leg, baby.” Alexis tosses her a few kisses before exiting the stage.

Courtney watches her leave, then turns back to the audience with a slightly nervous little shrug. Her eyes have adjusted to the lights and she can begin to make out faces in the crowd.

“Well, okay then. Just us now.”

Adore lets out a whistle, catching her eye. When she looks over at their table, she sees Bianca and can feel the hairs standing up on the back of her neck. She tries to play off her nerves with a coy toss of her hair, giving herself a moment to get composed before she continues.

“So...I don’t know about the rest of you, but this year has been a very strange one for me. Particularly the part where our democracy seems to be crumbling before our very eyes.”

Weak laughter and few scattered groans sound from the crowd.

“Too real? I’m sorry,” Courtney says. “Listen, I feel your pain. Which is why I chose this first song. I wrote it last year after Burning Man.”

Bianca grins to herself. Of fucking course she wrote it after Burning Man.

“See, there was this moment when my friends and I were on the dance floor at Opulent Temple and Diplo was DJ'ing. That moment when you let go of everything before and after, and you connect with yourself, the people you are with and the dance floor. No words necessary; you’re in the moment. The music sets you free.” She nods to the band, looking out into the crowd. “I hope you like it…”

Bianca is on the edge of her seat as Courtney begins to sing, transfixed by how beautiful she is, how she moves, but more than anything, by the mesmerizing sound of her voice. It’s a fun, upbeat number, but there’s also a hint of throatiness in her voice that stirs something deep inside Bianca.

_“When I don’t even know my name, when my reckless can't be tamed  
And when the DJ sets us free, will be in ecstasy…”_

Bianca is slightly relieved for the distraction when the server comes back to their table, setting another glass of wine in front of her. As Courtney finishes the song, she nearly forgets to clap until she sees Adore jump up screaming.

“Thank you so much!” Courtney says, bowing her head. “Obviously, dancing is my favorite extracurricular activity. Well, one of my favorites.”

The crowd chuckles and Bianca can feel heat creep into her cheeks.

“This next song kind of...well, I’m going through a, let’s just say a sex positive phase. I like that better than slutty. Uh, also known as my twenties.” Courtney grins and flutters her lashes to the friendly laughter of the crowd. “It was written and performed by one of my fellow Aussies.”

“Kylie!” shouts a man in the front.

“No, but...I love you, and hold that thought,” Courtney laughs as the music starts. “And be kind, okay? Because this is my attempt to be sincere.” As the piano plays a slow, hauntingly familiar melody, she closes her eyes briefly and begins.

“ _Party girls don't get hurt_  
_Can't feel anything, when will I learn_  
 _I push it down, push it down…”_

This version of the song is so visceral, so much slower than the original, that it takes Bianca a second to recognize it. She feels like she’s hearing the lyrics for the first time.

 _“I'm the one ‘for a good time call’_  
_Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell_  
 _I feel the love, feel the love…_

“ _1 2 3, 1 2 3, drink_  
 _1 2 3, 1 2 3, drink_  
 _1 2 3, 1 2 3, drink_  
 _Throw 'em back till I lose count…”_

Tears prick Bianca’s eyes, fingers gripping the stem of her glass.

 _“I'm gonna swing from the chandelier_  
From the chandelier  
I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist  
Like it doesn't exist  
I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night  
Feel my tears as they dry...”

Bianca’s itch to down her whole glass of wine feels a little on the nose. She takes a shaky breath and lets it out slowly.

_“Keep my glass full until morning light...”_

She tries to take a small, ladylike sip, but it ends up being a bigger swig than she intended. She then catches the server’s attention and gestures for another. When she looks back at the stage, Courtney’s eyes are bright.

_“Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight…”_

Bianca finds herself zoning out entirely, watching Courtney’s glossy red lips and just letting the music wash over her, pretending that it’s all just pretty sounds so that she doesn’t have to listen to the words.

When the server comes back to the table with the next round, Adore lifts her own cocktail with a smirk. Bianca looks down self-consciously, waiting a few moments before tucking into her drink, just as Courtney is finishing her song.

She puts down her glass to join the applause, cheering along with Courtney’s friends, loving the glowing expression on her face as she bows, thanking the crowd.

“Wow, you guys are too kind. Thanks for making me feel like my slutty shenanigans are worth something.”

“Yeah they are!” Sasha cries out.

“Take off your top!” Shea adds, waving a twenty in the air, causing Courtney to giggle and shake her head slightly.

“Fuck you guys,” she laughs. “I’m a slut, not a whore.”

“Fair enough,” Shea answers, tucking the money away.

“Alright now, moving on...um, no self-respecting Australian can leave the stage without a nod to the Princess of Pop, Ms. Kylie Minogue...where’s my friend from earlier?” Courtney searches the crowd, sees an enthusiastic young man clapping excitedly. “Ah! Hello sir. Where are you from? It can’t be here, since you obviously have a sense of culture.”

“South Africa,” the young man answers, and Courtney laughs.

“Figures. See, Los Angeles, Kylie Minogue is a very famous pop icon all over the _rest_ of the world. You just know her as the older lady who sings Locomotion.”

“Sorry, bae!” Adore calls out.

Courtney winks at her, then continues, “I’m not gonna sing Locomotion, but I hope you enjoy this one…”

As Bianca sets her empty wine glass down, she can swear that those gleaming eyes are looking directly at her.

“ _I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy, your loving is all I think about…_”

Courtney is trying to look away. She really is. But something keeps pulling her eyes back towards Bianca’s. Every word out of her mouth feels like a confession, and it’s both exhilarating and terrifying.

Bianca bites her lip, stomach twisting. She breathes in slow, shallow gulps of air, throat feeling dry and a mist of sweat on her brow. She thinks it must be all the wine getting to her, making her hot and slightly dizzy.

_“Boy it's more than I dare to think about_   
_Every night, every day_   
_Just to be there in your arms…”_

As Courtney’s throat begins to feel sore, she realizes that she’s not properly controlling her breathing. She closes her eyes, fingertips on the mic tingling, slightly unsteady in her heels.

_“I just can't get you out of my head_   
_I just can't get you out of my head_   
_I just can't get you out of my head...”_

Bianca is in such a trance that she barely notices the music fading out. The crowd is on their feet, and Courtney looks slightly overwhelmed for a moment.

“Stand _up_!” Adore says to everyone around them. “That’s my baby up there!” She puts her fingers in her mouth and whistles.

Bianca jumps up, swaying a little from the heat and alcohol, blinking back the mistiness in her eyes that seemed to come out of nowhere.

“Thank you so much, Los Angeles!” Courtney waves, smiling from ear to ear, as Alexis joins her back on the stage, keeping the applause going, forcing her to bow again before she exits.

“Give it up once more for the incomparably beautiful Courtney Hamilton!” Alexis calls out, blowing her a kiss as she exits. “How amazing was she?”

“I’m in love!” cries a man from the front row.

“Awww…” Alexis glances up with feigned nervousness at her friends’ tables, asking in a stage whisper, “Should I tell him?”

This gets a huge laugh from Shea, Sasha, and the whole group.

“Let him dream!” Adore shouts back, and Alexis giggles, moving on to introduce the next performer.

Bianca sits through the rest of the show in a fog, buzz steadily increasing. By the time it’s over, she feels a little dizzy. Courtney prances over to their table, getting bombarded with hugs and kisses from her friends. Bianca stands back a bit, finishing her glass of wine - she’s lost count at this point but her brain feels thick and foggy.

Courtney accepts a big, warm hug from Naomi as her other friends surround her.

“Oh my god, you were so amazing,” raves Naomi, “And _sexy_. Jesus, look at you!”

Courtney tosses her hair, lapping up the attention.

“What, this?” she flutters her lashes as Adore and Sasha laugh.

“Don’t you dare play coy!” Sasha says.

“And that last song…” Naomi continues. “I had to stop myself from jumping on stage and fucking you right there.”

“Well, you’re only human,” Courtney laughs, slipping an arm around her waist.

“Yeah, and get in line, bitch,” Adore pipes up.

Bianca sets her glass down, a sick feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. She realizes that maybe that connection she thought they had while Courtney was singing was one-sided. It was entirely possible that everyone in the room felt that way. And once that thought takes root, it’s like a disease. She’s not special. She’s just another asshole lusting after a hot girl singing in a bar.

She’s startled out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder, green eyes looking at her intently.

“Hi there, remember me?” Courtney asks playfully. She’d noticed Bianca hanging back, and part of her worries that there’s a reason why she seems less outgoing than usual. Maybe she’s being oversensitive, but it’s important to her that she has an amazing time. She hopes that none of her friends said or did anything to make Bianca uncomfortable.

“Hey! Um, great job up there!” Bianca says, stepping forward to give her a hug, making sure to release her quickly. But not before accidentally inhaling into her hair, her usual scent supplemented by hairspray, curls brushing against her cheek. Bianca stumbles backwards slightly.

“So, did you really like it?” Courtney asks, her soft eyes making Bianca melt inside.

“Totally! I’m actually not sure why you’re not doing this full time, to be honest. You’re...you were incredible.”

“Thanks.” She beams at Bianca’s praise, dismissing her earlier anxiety. Maybe she was just a little tipsy. That would explain her change in demeanor, right?

“And, uh,” Bianca clears her throat, “it sounds like you’re gonna get lucky, too, if you play your cards right.”

“What?” Courtney eyes widen.

Bianca nods in Naomi’s direction, and when Courtney sees where she’s looking, her heart deflates slightly.

“Oh. Yeah. That’s my friend Naomi.”

“Another dancer?” Bianca’s tone is slightly mocking, a hint of bitterness creeping into the edges.

“No, actually. She’s a runway model. We used to have the same agents.”

“Of course,” Bianca scoffs, rolling her eyes, then recovering to say, “She’s cute. You should go for it.”

“You think so, huh?” One of Courtney’s brows arches, lips pursed in what Bianca perceives as a pout.

“Definitely.”

Courtney holds her gaze for a long moment, causing her stomach to twist again. Bianca tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, swallowing hard.

“So, um...I should probably take off...”

“You don’t want to come out with us?” Courtney’s eyes are big and bright, and all Bianca wants to do is take her face in both hands, lean close enough to feel warm breath on her face...

“Yeah,” Bianca clears her throat. “I’m a little hammered, and so I should probably get myself home to bed. Let you do your thing.”  

Pulling Bianca into another hug, Courtney sighs against her, a sound that makes Bianca’s heart flutter.

“Thank you so much for coming, B,” she murmurs.

“It was great. You were great. Fantastic. Really, um,” Bianca catches herself, pulling away slightly. “Sorry, I’m just, uh...”

She’s rewarded for her babbling with another brilliant smile, Courtney’s eyes glittering at her. She takes a deep breath.

“So...um. See you Monday?”

“Right.”

As Courtney’s fingers trail down her forearm, Bianca realizes that she has to get out _now_. She stammers out a goodbye and then hurries from the room, cheeks burning hot.

Courtney watches her leave, regret and frustration racing through her. An arm slips around her shoulders from behind, and she leans back, letting Sasha drop a kiss onto her head.

“She’s cool,” Sasha comments. “And funny. I mean, I get it. But, Courtney…”

“I _know_ , okay? Shut up.” Courtney turns around, pressing her hands together. “Okay cunts, who’s buying shots?!”

***

Bianca blinks her bleary eyes open, slowly becoming aware of her phone buzzing on the nightstand. Who is god’s name would be calling her at this hour? She glances over and sees her sister’s name on the caller ID. Fuck. Someone better be dead.

Bianca reaches over and picks up the phone, croaking out a hoarse, “What the fuck, Liz?”

“Tía?” asks a small voice, and Bianca sits up straighter.

“Regina?” Bianca rubs her eyes, “Is everything okay?”

Beside her, Jared lets out a frustrated groan, face buried in a pillow.

“Hang on, sweetie…” Bianca climbs out of bed, hurrying into the living room, grabbing a sweatshirt on the way. “What’s wrong?”

“Everyone _hates_ me!” Regina answers, a sob in her throat.

Bianca bites back the desire to list off everyone who loves and cherishes her 13 year old niece, knowing that would only make her feel worse.

“Why don’t you tell me what’s going on, honey?”

Regina launches into a tearful confession about a dramatic incident with her friends at lunch on Friday. Apparently she made a joke at the expense of her friend’s developmentally delayed brother (Bianca has to cringe a little; the kid’s obviously learned some decidedly un-PC humor, and she blames herself) and it caused all of her friends to turn on her. The best friend won’t talk to her anymore, and the rest of them followed.

“...and then they told everyone else, and now the whole school thinks I’m evil and I just heard Hannah-Beth saying that they should ignore me in church today and she wasn’t even there! We’ve been friends since pre-school! I don’t know what to do.” Regina sniffles.

Bianca switches on the coffee maker and leans against the counter.

“I’m going to recommend something that I’m not very good at,” she begins.

“Baking her cookies?”

“No. And I make awesome cookies, how dare you. No wonder everyone thinks you’re an asshole.”

There’s a moment of silence and then Regina giggles.

“I was going to say that maybe you should apologize. But like, a real apology so that your friend can see how badly you feel for hurting her. I know you, and I know that you would never want to hurt someone’s feelings on purpose.”

“No, I was trying to make her laugh.”

“So tell her that, and that you’re sorry. And then once you guys are cool again, I bet all your other friends will find their chill.”

Regina sighs.

“You really think so?”

“I do. And I also think that you should give you mother her phone back before she realizes that it’s missing.”

“I really don’t want to go back in there. Hannah-Beth and Monica keep glaring at me.”

“Well, you know, it’s church. Being judged is part of the fun,” she says, causing Regina to giggle. “Why don’t you call me back later and let me know how it goes?”

“Okay. I love you, Tía.”

“I love you too, pumpkin.” Bianca hangs up and rubs her eyes.

***

“I cannot believe I agreed to do this on a Sunday night. I should be wearing pajamas right now,” Bianca grumbles, as Jared shoots her a resigned look.

“Promise you won’t start with him, okay? Bill’s been talking about this girl for months. He says she’s really smart.”

“Smart, and dating Willam?” Bianca scoffs incredulously. “Ooh, maybe she’ll be able to count past ten without taking off her shoes?”

“Come on, B,” Jared says, suppressing a laugh. “Just be cool, please?”

“I’m always cool.”

It’s Jared’s turn to scoff now, as he rolls his eyes.

“I’m serious.” When they approach the table, his furrowed brow melts into a grin and he slaps his friend on the back. “Biiiill!”

“Hey man!” Willam jumps up to give Jared a fierce bro hug, punching him on the arm for good measure. Bianca accepts a kiss on the cheek, rolling her eyes as Willam looks her up and down. “Smokin’ hot dress, B. You look like the classy kind of hooker tonight.”

“Well, you would know,” Bianca sasses, taking a seat and looking with pity at the slender blonde in the seat beside him. “Hi, you must Alaska. Blink twice if you’re here against your will.”

Alaska laughs.

“Oh my god, Willam, you’re right, she’s soooo funny…” she drawls.

The sound of her voice makes Bianca even surer that this is another one of Willam’s endless string of beautiful, empty-headed bimbos. She smiles condescendingly.

“So, Willam tells me you’re a costume designer. Is your life just like, the _most_ glamorous ever?” Alaska takes a sip of her cosmo.

“Um, costume designer is kind of a generous description. I work in the wardrobe department of a TV show.”

“Still, that sounds amazing! Do you know a lot of famous people?” Alaska’s brown eyes sparkle with excitement.

 _Oy vey_ , Bianca thinks, and she clears her throat.

“A few, I guess. And what do you do?” One eyebrow goes up as Bianca guesses, “Social Media Influencer?”

“I wish! No, I’m a research physician at Cedar’s,” Alaska answers.

“Wait, seriously?” That idiot bro was dating a _doctor_? A _sexy_ doctor with what looked like real tits? How the fuck had he pulled that one off?

“In your _face_ , bitch!” Willam crows. “I told you my girl was smart AF.” He leans over and places a kiss on Alaska’s shoulder.

“Wow, that’s awesome. What...um...what are you doing with him?” Bianca gestures at Willam distastefully. Jared pinches her thigh, annoyed.

Alaska giggles, giving an adorable shrug.

“‘Cause I know how to make a woman happy,” Willam pipes up.

“By keeping your mouth shut?” Bianca asks sweetly, earning an exasperated sigh from Jared.

“Guess again.” Willam punctuates his statement with a tongue gesture that makes Bianca’s skin crawl, and causes Alaska to laugh delightedly.

“Stop it, oh my goood. You’re toooo funny.” She kisses him, and Bianca’s nose wrinkles in disgust.

Bianca leans over to Jared, hand on his arm, muttering, “Okay, so she’s obviously a masochist, right?”

But instead of laughing like she’d hoped, Jared just narrows his eyes at her.

“Shut the fuck up B, and let everyone have a good time.”

Bianca pulls back from him abruptly, like she’s been burned.

“I was just-”

“It’s not funny. Enough.” Jared glares at her, and she sits back in her chair, chagrined, knowing that she’s gone too far, and hoping that he won’t stay mad. Luckily, Willam and Alaska are still making out, oblivious.

“I’m sorry.”

Jared nods, placing a hand on her thigh while he flags down their server for drinks. _Thank god for alcohol._

“So, um...how’d you guys meet?” Bianca asks, genuinely curious.

“Tinder,” Alaska answers.

“You’re on tinder?!” Bianca asks Willam, unable to keep the surprise out of her voice. She always imagined Willam finding his girls in Vegas casinos and strip clubs.

“Not anymore,” he says smugly.

“Awww…” Alaska coos, then turns back to Bianca to add, “I still have my account.”

Bianca bursts out laughing. “Attagirl!”

“Hey Bianca. I have something for you,” Willam digs in his pocket, pulling out his hand, middle finger sticking up.

“In your dreams, Belli,” Bianca replies, with a flutter of her lashes. A sharp look from Jared makes her shoulders tense slightly. “Anyway, uh…” She grabs her cocktail gratefully from the server who just appeared and raises it. “To love.”

“Cheers!” Alaska responds, clinking glasses with her.

As Bianca downs her cocktail, she sighs internally. She’s not sure why it bothers her, that this smart, beautiful, successful woman is with a douche like Willam. But, she supposes that there’s no accounting for taste.


	10. Baby Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca opens up to Courtney about the baby blues.

On Monday morning, Bianca arrives on set early to try and knock out some work before the craziness begins. She opens the trailer door to find Courtney twirling on a stool. A hand flies to her chest.

“Good morning!” sings Courtney.

“Fuck you. You scared the shit out of me,” Bianca sighs dramatically.

“Sorry,” Courtney laughs, standing up and walking over to help with Bianca’s multiple bags.

“It’s okay. What are you doing here so early anyway? Aren't you supposed to be at CrossFit or SoulCycle or whatever your bougie ass is into this week?”

“Class was cancelled today, so I did a sunrise run instead.”

“Of course you did,” Bianca scoffs, rolling her eyes. Courtney grins, eyeing her up and down. “What?”

“Nothing, you just look…” Courtney takes Bianca by the hand and spins her around, admiring what looked like a new outfit, but especially her five inch Louboutins. “You look like you made daddy very happy this weekend.”

“Fuck you, cunt. I’ve already told you, that’s not how my marriage works. My friend Latrice bought me these.”

“Late birthday present?”

“No, she just knows that I like pretty things when I’m stressed. And that I’d never buy these for myself.”

“Stressed? About what?”

Bianca lifts Dede out of her carrier, turning away slightly.

“Nothing, nevermind.”

After a long beat, Courtney offers, “Alright.” She knows by now how much Bianca hates being pressured to talk. So she lets the older girl deposit Dede into her arms and pick up a clipboard.

Courtney watches her for a few moments, making notes on her clipboard and then picking up a dress from the rack and sitting down decisively at her sewing machine.

“So, uh, my friends loved you.”

“Oh. Cool. Yeah, they were fun.”

“And we’re planning to do brunch at the Abbey on Sunday. Think you might wanna come? We just kind of chill and day drink.”

Bianca looks slightly uncomfortable at this proposition, and so Courtney quickly adds, “You won’t be the only straight person! Like, it’s the Abbey, which is the straightest gay bar around. So...if that’s what you’re thinking, then-”

“No, I’m not...I don’t care about that.” Bianca smiles, and for the first time that morning, Courtney can see the light in her eyes. “Thank you. It sounds fun, I just...I have to go to my friend’s baby shower on Sunday. So...I guess I’ll be day drinking, too. God willing. Because lord knows I can’t handle those things sober.”

Courtney laughs.

“Well...okay, I guess, rain check?”

“Sure thing.”

“Also…”

“Yes?” Bianca asks.

Courtney tilts her head, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

“Tell your friend that she’s got good taste. ‘Cause you look insanely hot today.”

Bianca opens her mouth to spit out a snarky comment, but nothing comes out. She feels like her cheeks are on fire. After a few moments, she lands on a lame, “Shut up,” before looking down at her sewing machine.

***

Later, Bianca is buttoning Courtney into her dress when she notices something amiss. She frowns, walking over to her desk and pulling out a binder. She heaves an aggrieved sigh.

“Something wrong?”

“Yeah, I just... _Jamie_!” Bianca bellows.

When Jamie appears in the doorway, leaning against the frame, brushing the brown hair out of her eyes, Courtney nearly laughs. She remembers how the petite girl used to run around, leaping with fear at the sound of Bianca’s voice. Now it appears that she’s realized her boss is all bark and no bite.

“What’s up?”

“The buttons on this dress...you used ivory. Farrah’s are black.”

“Oh...I thought the ivory looked good,” Jamie says.

“That’s not the point! They have to match! She’s a fucking double. It has to be an exact duplicate!” Bianca throws up her hands.

“Oh...shit.”

“Yeah, shit is right.”

“Do you want me to fix it?” Jamie asks.

“No time, I’ll do it. But you need to pay more attention. This is the kind of continuity that makes a difference.”

“Sure. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. Just do better next time,” Bianca replies, helping Courtney out of the dress.

“Right.” Jamie stands awkwardly for a moment, then asks, “Um...do you guys want anything from crafty?”

“I would love a piece of fruit,” Courtney says.

“Yeah, grab me a bag of SunChips.”

“Sure thing!”

“Thank you Jamie!” Courtney calls as she heads out, then says to Bianca, “You know, just because there’s a picture of grains on the bag, doesn’t mean it’s healthy.”

“Noted, Dr. Hamilton,” Bianca replies with an exaggerated eye roll.

Courtney giggles, watching Bianca walk straight to the shelves and, after consulting the polaroid in her hand, reach up to grab the plastic box with the correct buttons. Her shirt rides up and Courtney’s eyes widen.

“Bianca Del Rio.”

“What?”

“What is that?!” Courtney’s expression is pure delight as she steps forward, gesturing to a mark on Bianca’s hip, a mark partially obscured by her jeans.

“Oh. That.” Bianca shifts uncomfortably. “Just a permanent reminder of how stupid I was when I was 18.”

“Awww,” Courtney giggles. “I bet you were adorable.”

“Yeah, real adorable. Stumbling through the French Quarter, drunk off my ass, deciding to scar myself for life on a goddamn dare. I mean, I guess it could have been worse - my friend DJ got Spongebob on his ass. Try explaining that one.”

“Oh my god,” Courtney asks. She peers down at the Asian characters on Bianca’s hip, then coyly inquires, “So...what does it mean?”

Bianca shakes her head.

“No. I will not give you the satisfaction of knowing about the clichés on my mind when I was an idiot teenager.”

“Tell me!”

After a resigned sigh, Bianca admits, “Fine. It means…” she cringes visibly. “It means ‘dream big.’”

They lock eyes, and Courtney smiles.

“That’s beautiful.”

“Oh, fuck off-“ Bianca stops abruptly as Courtney drops to her knees. She presses a quick kiss to Bianca’s hip, right over the offending tattoo. Bianca inhales sharply, the feeling of her lips lingering as goosebumps prickle her arms. “What are you-”

“I’m supporting the clichés of your youth,” she explains with a flutter of lashes.

Bianca clears her throat, backing up with the plastic box of buttons, nearly stumbling in her heels. Courtney tucks her feet beneath her, stomach twisting with the fear that she’d pushed it too far. But then after a moment, Bianca begins to chuckle drily, shaking her head.

“You’re a dumb slut,” she proclaims, sitting down at the sewing machine and picking up her Starbucks cup.

“How very dare you,” Courtney grins, standing up and adding, “I’m not dumb in the least.”

Bianca snorts with laughter, nearly spitting out her coffee.

***

“Oh my _god_ ,” Bianca groans, falling into bed, hurling the sequined dress she’d just taken off across the room.

Jared chuckles, sliding in beside her.

“Thanks for being such a good sport tonight. I know those work cocktail parties are your least favorite thing.”

“I just hate small talk so much. It’s fucking exhausting. And I’m already exhausted. And those sequins scratched the fuck out of my skin, and-” she stops talking as Jared leans over, pressing a tender kiss to her bare shoulder, right where her skin is the most irritated.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Jared murmurs, and Bianca relaxes slightly.

“Plus those drinks were really weak,” she adds, running her fingers through Jared’s hair. “I’m barely buzzed.”

He laughs.

“Sounds excruciating.”

“It is. I’m much less hateful when I’m drunk. As you know.”

“Alcohol does bring out your inner charm,” Jared agrees, nuzzling her neck.

“Plus I have to work tomorrow, and it’s really cool that Beth is letting me design pieces, but that’s in addition to my job, and so…” she sighs. “Sorry if I was a bitch all night.”

“Stop. You were a delight. Per usual.”

Bianca laughs, rolling her eyes.

“Oh yeah, that’s me.” She leans back, eyes falling closed, then opens them again quickly, giving Jared a light shove. “Hey!”

“What?”

“You said that you had a surprise for me!”

“I did?” Jared bats his eyes, watching her mouth form a pout. “Ohhh, yeah. I did.”

“Okay, well, cough it up, sir.”

Jared heaves himself up from the bed. A minute later, just outside the door, he shouts, “Cover your eyes! No peeking!”

When he removes Bianca’s hands from her eyes and gestures to the foot of the bed, she gasps. She’d been expecting jewelry or maybe tickets to a show. But what she sees is a small, antique cradle.

“It was my dad’s. And mine,” Jared explains. “I had my mom send it.”

Bianca nods, moving closer to inspect the rich wood, running her fingers along the side. She takes ahold of one of the handles and rocks it slightly.

“I know that things with Dr. Silverman didn’t go like we’d hoped. But I know that we’ll get there. And when we do...he’s gonna need a place to sleep.”

Bianca wraps her arms around Jared’s neck, too overcome to speak.

“Are you okay?”

“Mmmhmm…”

“Wanna practice for Game Day?”

Bianca pulls back, looking him straight in the eye, a smirk growing on her face.

“Your sense of romance is truly extraordinary...”

***

Bianca tries not to stare. Tries not to seethe with envy. She’s well aware that being envious of her neighbor struggling to strap in a car seat while her son sings incoherently in her face is...well, crazy.

He’s about two, with mop of curly dark hair and big brown eyes. Bianca has seen them many times since moving into the building - him and his exasperated parents, who generally fail to keep up with his boundless energy. She’s seen him grow from a wailing baby into a rambunctious bruiser with chubby legs, who carries a green plastic bucket at all times as he careens down hallways and grabs at the potted plants in the lobby.

She doesn’t know his name, but she knows that he loves dogs. He shrieks delightedly every time he spots her walking Sammy and Dede, reaching for their tails while one of his parents lifts him up and gives a lecture he probably doesn’t understand that begins with “no touch!”

And every time Bianca sees him pull his mom’s curly hair, or burrow into his dad’s neck, or giggle infectiously at something that he alone finds hilarious, her heart feels like it’s breaking.

She leans on the frame of her car door, chest constricting, a tickle in her throat. It’s not fair that the mere sight of this little imp gives her physical pain. It’s not fair that, once again, she’s been told by a doctor that there’s no medical reason preventing her from getting pregnant.

It’s not fair that every month is another failure.

She swallows hard and gets into her car, giving Sammy and Dede a few extra kisses before turning the key, pressing the heels of her hands against her cheekbones to relieve the pressure without destroying her makeup.

***

Bianca seems far away today. Courtney holds her tongue, aware of how violently she reacted last time she was pushed. In the chaos of the morning, she almost got away with faking it. But at lunch, Courtney can’t help noticing just how distant she is. How, in the quiet moments, her eyes grow dark and her hands grip the edge of the bench, knuckles white. But then, a second later, she blinks it away and she’s back to sparring with Adore, trading loving insults and unsolicited wardrobe advice.

Courtney would almost believe that she’s fine, except that she’s not making any eye contact, and hasn’t all day, and two of her normally perfect nails are bitten down to the quick.

So later, after Courtney returns her costume to Jamie and gets dressed, she takes the chance of poking her head through the curtain to say goodnight. Bianca is standing in front of a whiteboard, marker in her hand, staring vacantly at it. Her eyes look glassy and her shoulders sag. Courtney looks down, feeling like she’s invaded a deeply personal moment. She knocks gently on the wall and Bianca’s head snaps up.

“Hey. Um...got a minute?” Courtney bites her lip, hoping that Bianca doesn’t feel as assaulted as she looks by the intrusion.

“Sure.” Bianca turns to her, straightening her back and blinking a few times. Courtney immediately clocks the fake smile that flashes across her face. “What’s up?”

“Uh, well...sorry, I was just coming in to say goodnight but...are you okay? I’m sorry, I know you hate this question and I promise that if you tell me to fuck off, I’ll get out of your hair, but I just-”

Bianca sinks down into her chair, shaking her head.

“Do I really look that bad?”

Courtney leans her head against the wall, a sympathetic smile on her face.

“Do you want me to lie?” she asks.

“Kind of,” Bianca replies softly.

After a beat, Courtney says, “I wouldn’t say bad. I would say...not exactly yourself.”

Bianca heaves a sigh like she’s got the weight of the world on her shoulders.

“Wanna share?”

“It’s literally so...I dunno, Court, I feel like such an asshole even bringing it up. It’s such a trivial...bullshit thing, a dumb personal problem, and I just, you’re not gonna give a fuck, and-”

“How about, for like...two minutes, you pretend like I give a giant fuck about you and your trivial bullshit problems?” Courtney walks forward, dragging the stool over to sit by her. “We can call it a thought experiment.”

Bianca chuckles slightly, then looks up at Courtney, eyes melancholy, lips pressed together.

“Come on. Spill it,” Courtney says.

“I don’t know where to start.”

“How about ‘today I’m concerned with…?’”

Bianca shuts her eyes. “I’m concerned with the idea that I might never get pregnant. I...we’ve been trying for over a year, and I’ve been to four doctors, including a specialist, and we’ve taken every test, and...fuck!”

Courtney takes her hand, wanting to ask more questions but keeping her mouth shut.

“They all say the same thing. I’m fine. Jared’s fine. Keep trying! But I just...for how long? How long until someone takes me seriously that there’s an actual problem? What if they’re missing something? Or what if…”

Bianca sniffles, shaking her head and looking tearily up at Courtney once again, the raw emotion making her throat hurt.

“It wasn’t supposed to be this hard. I come from a family of 6, I have a shit ton of cousins, my sisters have been popping out kids for years. And,  _I_ was the one who wanted to wait, you know? I mean maybe...maybe if I’d been trying when I was younger, like he wanted, I’d…” Her breath hitches.

“Bianca, there’s no way that this is about your age. You’re barely 30, and people have kids well into their 40s-”

“Other people. What if my time has run out?”

“B…” Courtney squeezes her hand, wishing she could think of something, anything, to comfort her.

“I told you it was stupid.” Bianca looks down.

“It’s not stupid. Not at all.”

Bianca swallows down a lump in her throat.

“I think maybe...it just seems like you’re putting an awful lot of pressure on yourself,” Courtney says, thumb rubbing the back of Bianca’s hand.

“You sound like my doctor.”

“At the risk of sounding annoyingly New Agey-”

“Oh god…”

Courtney smiles and squeezes her hand again.

“You’re already a mum, Bianca. I mean, look at you...you’re generous and protective and strong and smart and everything a mum should be. You are a mum, you just haven’t met your baby yet.”

“You...are right,” Bianca says slowly, taking a deep breath. “That was really, really annoyingly New Agey.”

“Sorry,” Courtney laughs.

Bianca smiles, wiping her eyes.

“No, I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m such a whiny bitch today. That was...sorry.” She stands, walking over to the shelf to grab a zipper.

Courtney watches her for a moment, then jumps up and wraps her arms around Bianca’s waist in a tight embrace from behind, face buried in her hair. Bianca is stiff as first, but then allows herself to relax, leaning her head back, resting her hands lightly on Courtney’s wrists.

“Thanks,” Bianca says hoarsely.

“Anytime,” Courtney replies, holding on as long as she dares, and then slowly loosening her arms.  

***

_“Good morning, babe...” Courtney murmurs into Bianca's ear, sliding her arms around her waist._

_“Ughh, five more minutes…” she groans._

_Courtney giggles softly, trailing kisses up the back of her neck._

_“You’re gonna be late…”_

_“I’ll skip breakfast,” Bianca grumbles, sighing and pressing her body back against Courtney’s. “You smell good.”_

_“That’s because I’ve already gone for a jog and showered. Unlike you.”_

_“Alright, alright, alright!” Bianca turns around, huffing indignantly, pushing Courtney onto her back and pinning her arms above her head. “I’m up. Happy?”_

_Courtney smiles up at her, lashes fluttering._

_“Thrilled.”_

_Bianca rolls her eyes and starts to climb out of bed, and Courtney catches her arm, pulling her back._

_“Five more minutes,” she says, watching Bianca’s face break into a grin, dimples deep in her cheeks._

_Courtney’s eyes fall closed as Bianca captures her lips in a kiss._

_BANG!_

Courtney sits up, alarmed, heart pounding. She can hear muffled noises down the hall. She rubs her eyes, fear and confusion and a strange sense of loss swirling around in her chest.

“Hello?”

“‘M sorry,” calls out a weak, slightly slurred voice.

“Adore?”

A few moments later, Adore pushes open her door. Her eyes are glassy and her hair is a mess. Clothes half off - Courtney assumes that she’d been shedding them as she stumbled down the hall to the guest room.

“Hi babyyy,” she says. “Sorry for waking you. I found...the extra key, in your...thing.”

Courtney nods, holding back laughter at her friend’s drunken baby voice.

“I’m sorry,” Adore repeats, and Courtney shakes her head.

“It’s okay, drunky-pants. Wanna cuddle?”

A wide grin spreads across Adore’s face as she climbs onto the bed, under the covers that Courtney holds open.

Courtney wraps her arms around Adore’s body, snuggling against the warmth of her skin. Relief washes over her, and she lets out a deep, contented sigh.

“G’night baby. Love you.”

“I love you too, Adore.” Courtney murmurs, squeezing her tight.

 


	11. The Sound of Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney charms Bianca into accompanying her to the Hollywood Bowl.

“Good morning!” Courtney sings, entering the wardrobe trailer with a bright smile.

Bianca looks up from her sewing machine. “Hey. You’re early.”

“I know! I was hiking Runyon and I decided to come straight here instead of going home. My BFF Farrah let me use her shower. How’s it going?!” She grins again.

“How are you always so chipper? It’s not even 9 am. And you’ve already been hiking? Gross.” Bianca shakes her head, going back to the garment in front of her, ripping out a seam and putting it back into the machine. Her workload seems to have doubled recently, and she’s not sure why, but she is suddenly counting down the days until this shoot ends.

“Well, I dunno...it’s a beautiful day, and I have a pretty bitchin’ playlist in my car. It does a lot to elevate the mood, I guess.” Courtney perches on the stool, one elbow resting on Bianca’s work table.

“A playlist?” Bianca raises an eyebrow.

“It makes a difference,” Courtney insists. “I’ll make you one.”

“Oh, goody. Lorde, Arcade Fire, and the Decembrists. Just what I need in the mornings.”

Courtney giggles.

“No, that’s the depression playlist. You’ll like this one, I swear.” She tilts her head, watching Bianca work.

“Can’t wait,” Bianca says, then looks up at her, seeing her big soft eyes. Bianca shakes her head suspiciously. “Uh oh...”

“What?” Courtney asks, eyes fluttering innocently.

“I can tell when you’re up to something,” Bianca says. “What’s going on?”

“Well...since you brought it up-”

“I didn’t bring anything up-”

“Okay. So. Okay, well, there’s this thing at the Hollywood Bowl and I’ve always wanted to do it and none of my other friends ever want to because it’s not punk or cool or _edgy_ , and-”

“And so you’re coming to the least cool, edgy person you know? Thanks.” Bianca rolls her eyes.

“Well, no. But like, I know you like musicals, so...uh...how would you feel about the _Sound of Music_ Sing-A-Long?”

“That sounds _horrifying_ , Courtney!” Bianca laughs. “Are you kidding me?”

“It’s supposed to be really fun!” She says, jumping up. “They show the movie, and there’s a pre-show, and-”

“A pre-show? That movie is five hours long-”

“And it’s the Bowl so we can bring the dogs. We can dress up the dogs!” Courtney bounces on the balls of her feet, eyes hopeful and expectant.

“ _The Sound of Music_ is so goddamn cheesy…” Bianca groans dramatically, pushing back her chair, already pretty sure that she’s going to cave.

“You’re cheesy!” Courtney counters.

Bianca crosses her arms, staring Courtney down.

“Charmian Carr is gonna be there!” Courtney exclaims.

“Who the fuck is that?”

“She played Liesl!”

“Wow. You really want to go to this dumb thing,” Bianca says, a smile tugging at her mouth.

“Yes! I really want to go! Please, will you come? Pleeeeeease?” Courtney kneels down by Bianca’s chair, wrapping her arms around the older girl’s waist. “I’ll buy box seats and all the wine you can possibly drink,” she adds, laying a head in her lap and batting her eyes.

“Okay, okay okay. Why didn’t you just lead with ‘all the wine you can drink?’” Bianca laughs.

Courtney squeals excitedly and hugs Bianca tighter.

“Thank you! I’ll buy the tickets today!”

Bianca bites her lip, trying to suppress her smile.

“Whatever.”

***

“What the fuck are you wearing?” Bianca asks, looking Courtney up and down. She’s got on an unseasonal white sundress and milkmaid braids in her hair.

“Uh, hello? Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes…” Courtney says, rolling her eyes as if this should be obvious. She clocks Bianca’s all black ensemble, and adds, “...and I see you’ve come as a nun?”

“Do you want me to get out of the car?” Bianca challenges.

“No, I’m sorry, you’re stunning and beautiful and I love you!” Courtney corrects.

“Better,” Bianca laughs, buckling her seatbelt. “So where’s the wine?”

***

Already a little buzzed from the car ride, Bianca grins over at Courtney while they stand in line at the Bowl.

“I’m so excited!” Courtney whispers, grabbing Bianca’s arm happily.

Bianca notices a lock of hair that’s fallen out of her blonde braids, and tucks it gently behind her ear. She doesn’t realize until her fingertips graze Courtney’s skin how intimate the gesture is, and pulls her hand back quickly.

“Thanks.” Courtney grips her arms tighter, flashing a smile.

Bianca valiantly ignores the heat creeping into her cheeks as she smiles back, clearing her throat.

***

“So yeah, then my niece climbs out of the car seat and starts screaming, and of course you don’t want to laugh, but there’s just something so ridiculously funny about a 2 year old who’s just _so_ mad, you know? They are fucking _indignant_! I really identified with her.” Bianca laughs, taking a sip of her wine, then setting the plastic cup down and wiping the corner of her mouth, where her shiny red lipstick is slightly smudged.

Courtney’s eyes focus on her lips. Those full, kissable lips. Cherry red and glossy…

“Sometimes I wish it was acceptable for adults to throw tantrums. I mean, real adults, not just actors-”

_Courtney lunges across the table, pressing her mouth against Bianca’s, tasting her lips, hands tangling in her hair. Bianca’s blue eyes go wide in shock, gripping Courtney’s shoulders._

_“What are you-”_

_“Sorry, I just really like your lipstick. I wanted to try it on,” Courtney says coyly, thumb brushing against Bianca’s smooth round cheek._

_Dimples appear under her hands and Bianca giggles. “Oh, well in that case…” She leans forward, kissing Courtney again, her mouth soft and firm and sweet._

_Courtney smiles, savoring the taste of her, eyes falling closed..._

“Courtney!”

Courtney jumps. “What?”

“What are you staring at?”

“Uh...nothing. What? Nothing.” Courtney takes a sip of her wine and smiles sheepishly.

***

“ _The hiiiiiills are alive! With the sound of muuuuusic_!” Courtney trills happily. She looks over at Bianca and nudges her. “B, why aren’t you singing?”

“I’m not a singer.”

“So? It’s a sing-a-long!”

“Yeah, well, not for me. But keep going, you sound great. You should do this professionally.”

“Beeeee…” Courtney pouts, pulling on her arm. “You gotta sing. That’s the fun of it.”

“I would sound silly.”

“Yeah, and? This whole night is silly.”

Bianca looks over at her, taking a pointed sip of her wine.

“Maybe after another bottle or two.”

Courtney nods, producing a couple more bottles of wine from her bag and setting them decisively on the table.

“Cheers, cunt.”

Bianca holds firm during ‘How Do You Solve a Problem Like Maria’ and ‘Confidence,’ despite Courtney singing in her face and skipping around like a child on a sugar high.

It’s during ‘My Favorite Things,’ when she finally caves, warning Courtney that she’s about to subject her to some off-key bullshit.

“And also, I have to take it down an octave, so-”

“Omigod, will you just sing, you whiny bitch!” Courtney exclaims, throwing up her hands. “No one cares!” She sways a little, realizing that trying to keep up with Bianca where alcohol is concerned was an ill-advised move.

Bianca places her hands on her hips, glaring at Courtney and then belting, “ _When the dog bites! When the bee stings! When I’m feeling bad…_ ”

Courtney bounces up and down, clapping happily, and takes her hand.

***

“Why do you keep rubbing your neck?” Courtney asks, emptying what’s left of a bottle of pinot grigio into Bianca’s cup.

“I dunno, it’s been bothering me. I guess I’m getting old.”

“Huh. Well. Just so you know...I have a hot tub.” Her eyes twinkle mischievously.

Bianca purses her lips and clears her throat.

“Noted.”

Courtney grins and turns back to the screen, goosebumps prickling her arms. She’s not sure if they’re coming from the chilly breeze or her reckless flirting.

***

Hours later, as the Von Trapps scale an Alp and the lights get brighter, Bianca looks over at Courtney, snuggled up to her side, a head resting on her shoulder, a pang of regret in her chest as she rouses her gently.

“Hey, sleeping beauty…”

“Mmmhmmm…” Courtney murmurs, nuzzling Bianca’s shoulder. “Five more minutes.”

Bianca looks up at the sky, praying for her damned soul, wishing that she could enjoy the innocent cuddling she’d been suffering from all night without the filthy thoughts currently running through her head.

***

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” Bianca lowers her eyes, trying to avoid Courtney’s piercing gaze.

“Like what?”

“Like...I dunno. Stop it.”

“Sorry.”

Bianca watches as Courtney shifts her focusn out the window. After a few moments, she’s even more uncomfortable with the lack of attention than she was from Courtney’s eyes on her. She reaches over and touches her hand.

“No, I’m sorry. I’m just like...I’m drunk and I’m being weird.”

Courtney turns back to her, biting her lip.

“Me too.”

“Right. So, sorry.” Bianca’s heart suddenly leaps into her throat as Courtney places a hand on her leg.

“Thanks for coming tonight. It was a dream come true.”

“Of course. It was fun,” Bianca manages to squeak out.

Courtney nods as a smile lights up her eyes.

***

_Courtney rests her head on the edge of the hot tub, looking across the water at Bianca, green eyes inscrutable._

_“The water’s nice, eh?”_

_“Mmmhmm…” Bianca answers, trying to figure out the meaning behind her cryptic expression._

_“How’s your neck?”_

_“Better,” Bianca replies._

_“Told you.” Courtney sips her wine. “My swimsuit looks good on you.”_

_Bianca grins._

_“Thanks. I’m frankly surprised that you own one bathing suit, much less two.”_

_“Sorry to disappoint you,” Courtney replies breathily._

_“Calm down.”_

_“To be honest, I’m only wearing the top for your benefit. I’m trying to be...appropriate.”_

_Bianca takes a long sip of her wine, eyes fixated on Courtney’s face, that hint of wickedness in her eyes that ties Bianca’s insides into knots._

_“Don’t let me stifle you,” she says finally._

_Courtney’s mouth twists into a smirk, head tilting._

_“Is that a dare?”_

_Bianca shrugs, one eyebrow barely lifting, heart racing._

_With a gentle tug, Courtney unties the strings securing her bikini top, letting it float away from her hands in the warm water. She bats her lashes._

_“Your turn.”_

_Bianca does everything in her power to keep her expression impassive as she slowly sets her empty wine glass down and removes her top, carefully draping it over the edge of the hot tub._

_Courtney inhales slowly._

_“More wine?” Her voice sounds shaky._

_“Sure.” But instead of handing over the glass, Bianca leaves it where it is, giving Courtney a challenging look._

_Courtney stands up, water dripping down her body, and slowly walks toward Bianca with the wine bottle._

_Heat is coiled deep in Bianca’s belly as she approaches, fills the wine glass, waits. She puts the bottle down, but stays, little goosebumps breaking out over her skin from the chilly night air. Bianca’s heart is in her throat, wondering which one of them is going to end this torture._

_Bianca’s pulse quickens as Courtney reaches out a hand, fingers brushing against her cheek. Her heart leaps into her throat, relishing the touch but craving more._

_As if reading her mind, Courtney takes both hands and cups her face, tilting her head back._

_“Is this what you want?” Courtney whispers, lips hovering so close, Bianca can taste them._

_“Yes...yes,” Bianca lets out a groan as Courtney’s mouth finds hers. Her hands are everywhere - Courtney’s back, her ass, her hair. She can’t stop touching her, all over, as Courtney kisses her and kisses her._

_At the sound of Courtney’s breathless moan, Bianca pulls her even closer, rocking against her. And then Courtney’s hand is drifting down her torso, fingers slipping inside her bottoms. Bianca whimpers and arches up against her fingers, quickly coming undone in her arms. She buries her face into Courtney’s neck, intoxicated by the taste of her, the softness of her body in the water._

_“Tell me you’re mine,” Courtney says, fingers circling her clit._

_“I’m yours, I’m yours…” Bianca moans brokenly._

Bianca bolts upright, trying to catch her breath. After panting for a few moments, disoriented, she looks guiltily over at Jared.

“Didja have a bad dream?” he murmurs, reaching for her.

“Um…” Bianca swallows and lays back down, adding, “I, uh...actually don’t remember. I think maybe I was...falling…”

Jared chuckles and slips his arms around her waist.

“Go back to sleep, babe.”

Bianca turns, resting a head on his chest and wondering what the fuck is wrong with her.

***

“Okay, so just...you’re gonna need to wear this and don’t be weird about it,” Bianca intructs, handing a small ziplock bag to Courtney and hating the way her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

Courtney opens the bag and pulls out a nude thong.

“Just this?” she asks, dangling it between her fingers. “My agent didn’t tell me that there was nudity on the schedule.”

“Ugh, I hate you,” Bianca grumbles, turning away. “Just put it on and I’ll bring you your dress, asshole!”

Courtney giggles, stepping behind the curtain to change.

“This is pretty exciting,” she says. “I mean, if my knickers matter, then I’m assuming it’s not another Sandra Dee look.”

“Nope. Eliza’s big break. Think...Marilyn Monroe in _All About Eve_.”

“ _Fuck_ yeah! I thought that the hair looked sexier than usual.”

“Yup.” Bianca unzips the garment bag and taps her foot nervously.

“Okay, where’s the dress?” Courtney asks, emerging from behind the curtain in nothing but the provided underwear.

“Here…” Bianca rushes forward with the beaded gown, helping Courtney step into it. She turns her quickly and zips up the side, anxious both to cover her and, admittedly, to see what she looks like wearing it.

Courtney examines herself in the mirror, turning slightly, delight all over her face. The dress is floor length and form-fitting, covered in intricate beading, with a sexy open back and delicate straps.

“I’m stealing this dress, thanks,” she announces, grinning.

“Really…” Bianca hands her a pair of silver shoes.

“Seriously though, where did you get it? One of those big studio rental houses?”

“It’s not a rental.”

“Um, let’s be real, Bianca. Your boss is lovely, but she didn’t design this,” Courtney snickers. “It’s way too romantic and sexy and...well, it’s just not Beth.”

“Right.” Bianca drapes a fur over her shoulders, saying, “So, you like it?”

“I _love_ it!”

Catching her eye in the mirror, Bianca grins, flashing her dimples.

“Good.”

“B…”

“Yes?” Bianca smiles sweetly.

“Did you design this dress?”

“I may have…”

Courtney turns around, hands on her hips.

“Bianca Del Rio, why the fuck didn’t you tell me?!”

Bianca laughs.

“I wanted to know what you thought first.”

“Bianca! What if I’d said something douchey?” Courtney demands.

“Well, then I would have said Beth designed it. And done better next time.”

Courtney narrows her eyes, trying to supress the smile tugging at her lips.

“It’s stunning. You’re really talented.”

“Thank you,” Bianca says, fluttering her lashes.

“And a cunt.”

Bianca bursts out laughing, handing Courtney a small, jeweled clutch and gesturing for her to stand for her picture.

“Guilty as charged, I suppose.”

“I might have to commission you to help me with Halloween,” Courtney says, eyes glittering.

“You sure you can afford me?”

Courtney scoffs, turning around and tossing shining blonde finger-waved hair over her shoulder. Bianca watches her sashay towards the door, captivated by the way the gown hugs her slender body, perfectly accentuating every curve. Suddenly, all of the extra hours she’d put in to finish the gown feel worth it. After a few moments, she runs forward to help her with the door and down the trailer steps.

“Fine,” she says, fingers gripping Courtney’s hand a little tighter than she means to. “I’ll do it.” Her blue eyes are soft, locked on Courtney’s.

Courtney bites her lip and leans forward, the fur sliding down her shoulders and brushing against Bianca’s arm.

“We’ll see…” she murmurs softly, loving the way Bianca’s full lips purse into a pout when she’s teased.

Bianca clears her throat, adding, “Take care of that dress, alright?”

“Yes ma’am,” Courtney replies, flashing one last smile at Bianca before she heads towards the van.

***

Bianca walks into her bedroom, touching her cheek to test if her face mask is dry. Jared chuckles softly from the bed.

“Wow, really keeping the mystery alive, huh?”

“I do what I can,” Bianca answers, sticking her tongue out at him. She’s about to head into the bathroom when her phone starts vibrating. She picks it up, hoping that everything is okay.

“Hello?”

“Heyyy B, what’re ya doin’?” Courtney’s breathy voice slurs slightly, sounding younger and hoarser than usual, and Bianca can hear music thump in the background.

“I’m getting ready for bed.” She glances up at Jared, who’s buried in his laptop, and exits the room quickly, peeling the mask off her face and shutting the door firmly behind her.

“No, Bianca, don’t go to bed. Come out with us! Everyone misses you...we’re at Mickey’s.”

“It’s 12:30,” Bianca answers, fingers pressing into the bathroom counter. “On a Thursday.”

“So? You’re like five minutes away. Don’t you live in Beverly Hills?”

“No, I’m in Brentwood,” Bianca tells her.

“What’s the difference?” Courtney then shrieks, giggling and yelling for someone to stop.

“It sounds like you’re having plenty of fun without me, Court.”

“No. No, you don’t understand. I need you. I need you here. Please.”

Bianca’s stomach twists. She knows that this is just drunken babbling, but it’s having an effect on her nonetheless.

“Courtney, I-”

“Omigod, B! They’re playing Britney!” she squeals, then begins singing along, “ _Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em I know what you are. What you are, baby! Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer..._ ”

Bianca’s eyes are closed. Why does she wish that she was there in person, that the drunken throaty singing was in her face, where she could see Courtney’s flashing green eyes, instead of just over the phone?

“Next time, Court. I promise.”

“Beee,” Courtney whines, then asks, “You really promise?”

“Yeah. Have fun. Be safe.”

“Okay. Goonight, B. I love you.”

“Goodnight, Court. I-” Bianca stops abruptly as the phone cuts out. She stares at it for a few seconds, pulse racing. She splashes water on her face, then applies a layer of moisturizer, trying to calm her nerves.

“Everything cool in there?” Jared calls. Bianca opens the bathroom door and looks at him.

She takes a deep breath, rushing forward and flinging herself at him.

“Whoa, hey, what’s gotten into you?” Jared asks, arms sliding into her t-shirt.

“I just, I really…” Bianca pants against his mouth. “I really want you.”

“Yes ma’am…” Jared kisses her deeply, pulling her clothes off.

As his mouth moves down her neck, Bianca grasps his hair, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to convince herself that this sudden rush of lust has everything to do with her husband, and nothing to do with the husky, liquored-up voice of a certain blonde.

***

The next day, Courtney enters the wardrobe trailer tentatively, a look of embarrassment on her face.

“Good morning,” Bianca says, jotting down a note on the polaroid in her binder.

“Hey.” Courtney clears her throat, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“How was your night?”

Courtney sighs, letting out a soft groan as she slumps on the stool.

“Just put me out of my misery. How bad was it?”

“What do you mean?” Bianca asks.

“Please, B. I saw that I called you, but I don’t remember. I haven’t been that drunk in ages. So...was I like, a total mess?”

Bianca looks up. Courtney’s face is tense and anxious as she bites on her cuticles. Bianca knows that the wise move here is to let her off the hook.

“You were fine. You just babbled about Britney and told me that I should come to the club. Because apparently I’m WeHo adjacent.”

“Oh. Okay. Sorry for bothering you.”

“It’s okay.”

“Anyway, uh...what am I wearing today?”

***

Bianca’s pencil moves across the sketchpad. She pauses and wrinkles her nose, flipping to a new page. She’s been listening to Courtney’s playlist on Spotify, over-analyzing every song and driving herself stark raving mad.

She’d finished “Physical,” but, lest she think that some kind of coded messaging is at play, the next song to come up was “It’s Raining Men.”

_It's raining men, hallelujah_   
_It's raining men, every specimen_   
_Tall, blonde, dark and lean_   
_Rough and tough and strong and mean..._

Her momentary confusion is interrupted by an incoming text message.

_COURTNEY: Come out tonight_

_BIANCA: Excuse me?_

_COURTNEY: Please_

_BIANCA: lol, I wish._

_COURTNEY: Got better plans?_

_BIANCA: We’re about to order dinner and watch a movie._

_COURTNEY: BOOOOO_

_BIANCA: I’m working on your costume, though. So be grateful._

_COURTNEY: Well...alright. I guess in that case you get a pass_

_BIANCA: Next time, promise_

_COURTNEY: Holding my breath..._

Bianca pauses, listening to the music for a few moments.

_I think I did it again_   
_I made you believe we're more than just friends_   
_Oh baby_   
_It might seem like a crush_   
_But it doesn't mean that I'm serious..._

She heaves a sigh and taps out a reply.

_BIANCA: Goodnight. XO_

After another moment, she deletes the “XO” and hits send.

_COURTNEY: Goodnight, muffin. <3 <3 <3_

 


	12. Fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Fame makes an appearance, showing Courtney that she may not be the total top she imagines herself to be. Also, Dolly is totally in love with Jolene. #fact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: Explicit

Courtney leans against the wall, eyes scanning the club. She hadn’t spoken to Tati since their last hook-up, and was half-hoping that the brunette would be dancing tonight. Unfortunately, Tati’s nowhere to be found and the only female dancer is a trashy-looking blonde who seems more than a little stoned. So much for an easy lay.

She sighs. Something needs to happen tonight. Courtney knows that her fantasies, which are getting more vivid, more frequent, and more nauseatingly romantic, are not healthy. She’s becoming obsessed. If she even remotely had her shit together, she would stop hanging out with Bianca and stop torturing herself with these feelings for a woman who would never return them.

But she doesn’t have her shit together, and she doesn’t want to stop hanging out with Bianca, and so she decides that the next best thing is hot sex with a stranger.

She moves through the crowd, looking for anyone of interest, dancing with a few cute girls, blowing off steam, but still searching, always searching.

When Courtney spots Fame across the room, she instantly perks up, recognizing her right away. With those gorgeous tattoos visible under her slinky silver top, red hair falling over her shoulders in sleek finger waves, and leather pants that look painted on, she just oozes sex and charisma. And of course, the piece de resistance - that face. She’s perfection.

It’s a little out of character for Courtney to go for an older woman, but the idea of being with Fame, the challenge of seducing someone that self-assured, sends a thrill down her spine.

Courtney is probably staring a little too hard, because the look on Fame’s face when she meets Courtney’s eyes is both amused and a little intrigued, a sort of smirk as she flicks her hair over her shoulder. Not one to pass up a dare, Courtney returns the smirk and strides forward, moving against her to the beat of the music.

The electricity is palpable as their bodies brush against each other. Courtney slides her hands around her firm, round hips, pulling her closer. Her lips graze the yellow roses on her collarbone.

Hands wind into Courtney’s hair, tilting her head up. Green eyes smolder at grey ones, bodies pressed together, grinding against one another. The dancing is just an excuse at this point. Courtney’s pulse is racing as lips slowly meet hers in a teasing kiss. Her fingers dig into the soft exposed skin above her pants.

Fame lifts her head and smiles. She backs up to the bar, orders a tequila on the rocks. Courtney shakes her head when the bartender looks at her - her head is already spinning just fine without any more alcohol, but slides her card over to him.

“I got it,” she says.

Fame smiles.

“Thank you.”

Courtney likes that. No bullshit posturing where she protests and pretends she doesn’t want to accept a drink.

“You’re welcome.”

She sips the tequila slowly, eyes still locked with Courtney’s.

“Okay, this is gonna sound weird, but...I follow you on Instagram. PaintedbyFame?”

“Yeah. Why would that sound weird? I’ve got a lot of followers.”

“Well-”

“I follow you back, you know.”

“Liar.”

“Nope. You’re a vegan, on the Westside, lots of organic food and unfiltered selfies with beautiful natural light...right?”

Courtney bites her lip.

“Maybe.”

“I think I liked one today, actually.” She tilts Courtney’s face to the side slightly. “Can’t apply eyeliner for shit, but luckily with that face, it doesn’t matter.” Fame laughs.

Courtney toys with a lock of blonde hair, twirling it around her finger.

“So I guess we’re mutuals, huh?”

“Seems like it,” Fame says, drinking down the rest of her tequila and slamming the glass on the bar, never breaking eye contact.

Courtney shivers delightedly from the intensity of her gaze, licking her lips.

“So...you wanna dance some more?”

Fame’s eyes drift down her body and then back up to her face, full lips twisting in a mischievous smirk.

“Not especially, no.”

Courtney pulls out her phone, a smile tugging at her lips, trying to play it cool despite the hammering of her heart.

“I’m in Venice, where are you?”

“Larchmont.”

“You win.” Courtney hands Fame her phone, open to Lyft, so that she can enter in her address. As they race to the exit, Courtney spots Adore and gestures to Fame. She laughs and gives her a thumbs-up, elbowing Shea in the side.

***

“So, this is my place,” Fame says, gesturing around the house. It’s stunning, a gorgeous old house that’s been converted to open lofts with huge skylights. But Courtney doesn’t give half a fuck about the square footage at the moment. “The house was built in 1917, and it’s still got all the original-”

“Yeah, great.” Courtney shoves Fame roughly onto the bed and crawls over her on all fours. She’s fed up with the teasing and more than ready to get down to business. She forces her tongue into Fame’s mouth, tasting her hungrily. A whimper escapes Fame’s lips as Courtney’s hands slide down her body and inside her top.

Fame’s hands are up under her shorts, kneading her ass, pulling at the side zipper and wrenching them halfway down her thighs until Courtney kicks them all the way off. She lowers her hips down to grind against Fame’s body, thighs straddling her, fingers rubbing her nipples in circles through the lace of her bra.

Fame flips her onto her back, pulling open her top, buttons flying off. Courtney scoffs, slightly annoyed, but Fame pushes her down again. She captures Courtney’s lower lip between her teeth and bites down softly as hands caress her, pushing the shirt off her shoulders.

Courtney smirks up at Fame, arching against her, hands working open the buttons of her leather pants and yanking them down. The redhead lets out an apologetic chuckle.

“These are less sexy coming off than they are on,” she says, getting up off the bed.

Courtney giggles, watching her struggle with the pants, finally getting them off and then pouncing back on the bed like a panther in just her black lace bra and panties.

Courtney’s underwear, presently, are dark blue with little pink stars on them. She’s never been one for fancy lingerie. Isn’t the whole point getting naked anyway? Although, looking at Fame, she might see a counter argument. She has a brief flash of what Bianca would look like with those strappy lace panties hugging her ass and grips the sheets tightly, forcing herself to stay in the present moment. She has a feeling that her current lover will be less forgiving than Violet if she says the wrong name.

Fame’s mouth is against her skin, tongue circling her nipple, and she begins to suck hard, causing Courtney’s hips to buck upwards. She reaches around to unhook Fame’s bra, sliding the straps down her shoulders and tossing it aside. Fame’s mouth travels lower, and she toys with the edge of Courtney’s panties, lips ghosting over her. Courtney lifts her hips again, and her panties are whipped off in a flash.

She grabs Fame’s red hair and pulls her back up for another deep, wet kiss, legs wrapping around her waist, grinding her clit against the lace of her panties. Fame pinches her nipple and she lets out a moan, arching up again, nails raking down Fame’s back, digging her fingers into her waist.

Fame lifts her head to smirk down at Courtney’s face, one thumb still toying with her nipple, and the other hand drifting down her torso, skating down her thigh. Courtney cups her face, going in for another kiss, but Fame stops her, brushing against her lips teasingly, moving her mouth down to her neck.

“Not so fast, pretty baby…”

Courtney uses her thighs to flip Fame over again, catching the redhead off guard, sitting down firmly on top of her.

“You were saying…?” Courtney asks playfully, one eyebrow arched.

Fame tries to roll them over, but Courtney grins, thighs holding her in place, hands around her wrists as Fame bucks upwards, breathing hard, fighting her for dominance.

Courtney isn’t used to this kind of interaction. She’s used to being in charge. Or at least, some degree of give and take. But this - it’s like the polar opposite of her pillow princess adventure with Valentina. They’re in a power struggle to the death, a struggle that is turning her on in unexpected ways. But even though the energy is thrilling, she’s not ready to give up, not this easily.

She licks the tender skin on Fame’s neck, mouth moving slowly down her body.

Fame groans, her hands slipping out of Courtney’s grip as she works her way down, grabbing onto her hair, trying to guide her. If this girl wants to pleasure her, she better fucking do it right. But suddenly hands are grasping her ankles and her brow furrows.

“Hey, what are you-”

Courtney pulls Fame to the edge of the bed and drops to her knees, dragging her teeth against the lace of her panties, sucking on her clit through the damp material. Fame grips the mattress, muscles straining, wrapping her thighs around Courtney’s shoulders, rocking against her.

Courtney reaches over and flings open a drawer on the nightstand. A few books, reading glasses. Contact lens solution. She shuts it, then opens the one beneath, revealing a stash of colorful vibrators and sex toys. Bingo.

“Well aren’t you a clever girl,” Fame breathes, tugging on a handful of Courtney's hair.

Lips still pressed to Fame’s inner thigh, Courtney reaches over and rummages blindly in the drawer, trying to find something appealing just by the feel of it. She feels a surge of adrenaline as Fame’s fingers tighten in her hair.

Fame arches forward, straining to see what the blonde has in her hand, and then suddenly the low vibrations on her clit cause her to moan, grinding vigorously as Courtney teases her, pulling the vibrator away.

“You bitch.” Fame falls backwards, panting, as Courtney lets out a giggle. She strips off Fame’s panties and crawls onto the bed, hovering over her. Fame glares up at her, pouting slightly. “I really didn’t think you were gonna be this challenging.”

“Sorry,” Courtney says lightly, trailing her fingers around and around one of Fame’s nipples. “But...it doesn’t seem like you hate it…”

“I’m trying to keep an open mind,” Fame breathes.

“My favorite kind of mind.” Courtney lets the vibrator rest against Fame’s clit again, finger poised on the switch, waiting until her hips are twitching and her eyes are dark with lust, and then turning it on.

Fame’s eyes fall closed. She can feel Courtney’s mouth around her nipple now, teeth biting gently, pressure building in her abdomen. She takes ahold of Courtney’s hair again, pushing her down aggressively. She needs that hot mouth against her again, now that the barrier of her underwear is gone, and she’s writhing in frustration, so wet she can feel a cool breeze blowing in from the window.

But the blonde has her own agenda, moving the vibrator in teasing circles, and then pushing her fingers inside, working her hard and fast, the release that Fame has been desperate for. Fingers dig into Courtney’s shoulder blades as she starts to moan, toes curling. That’s when Courtney tosses the vibrator aside, pulling her fingers out to circle Fame’s clit gently.

Fame writhes, letting out a frustrated growl. Sweat glistens on her lean torso, arched in the air. Courtney looks at her face, expression torn somewhere between fury and ecstasy.

“Any requests?” Courtney asks, flashing a charming smile.

Fame reaches her hand forward, lacing her fingers into Courtney’s hair, and shoves her down.

“Point taken,” Courtney giggles, voice muffled.

“Shut up,” Fame whines, sighing with relief as Courtney’s tongue finally finds her clit. “Oh, shit.”

Courtney holds her thighs apart, tongue making slow, torturous circles. The hands in her hair tighten, and she finally relents, sucking hard on her clit, letting Fame’s ecstatic moans spur her on.

When she finally comes up for air, Fame lies back, panting, as Courtney trails light kisses along her neck and jaw.

“I think I underestimated you…” Fame admits.

Courtney laughs, entwining their legs together, biting on her pulse point.

“I’m used to that.”

“I just didn’t expect you to be so...you know. Self-possessed.”

“Sorry,” Courtney says, batting her lashes.

“I’m not.”

Fame runs her hands through Courtney’s tangled hair, bringing her in for a luxurious kiss, savoring her sweet mouth.

Courtney is caught off guard by the gentleness. She kisses Fame back, sighing against her mouth, letting her arms wind around Fame’s shoulders.

Once Fame begins to feel Courtney’s body melt in surrender, she flips her over onto her back.

Courtney squeals, wrapping her long legs around Fame’s waist. Green eyes flashing with desire, chest heaving. She’d definitely given Fame a run for her money, but now appears more than eager to submit.

Fame reaches down, feels how wet she is, how she trembles lightly when a bruise is sucked into her neck, her back arching as Fame digs her teeth into the tender flesh.

Her whore drawer still hangs slightly open, and so retrieving the handcuffs is easy. Fame raises an eyebrow, holding them up, and Courtney nods.

“Thought so,” Fame comments, stretching Courtney’s arms above her head and cuffing them to the bed.

She can see the blonde’s eyes getting glassier, feel her pulse quicken, and before she continues, leans down to bite her - hard. Just as a test. And the breathless moan that escapes her lips is so satisfying, Fame finds her own heartbeat picking up.

Fame trails her fingers lightly over Courtney’s ribcage, circling the mark that her teeth made moments before, then sucking on her stiff nipples and pressing a thigh into her.

Courtney arches into her some more, slippery wet and desperate for friction. Fame produces a Magic Wand from the drawer, waving it tauntingly in the air.

“Since you like vibrators so much…”

Another strangled moan escapes Courtney’s throat as Fame rubs the wand against her.

“Turn it on...”

“Say please,” Fame coos in response, and the utter lust in Courtney’s voice as she begs, ' _Please'_  causes her to laugh.

She presses a kiss against Courtney’s neck, then sits up and pulls a blindfold out. Courtney hesitates for only a second, wonders why she feels such excitement at the idea of _submission_ , a concept that has never appealed to her in the slightest. But she, strangely, trusts this near stranger. She hopes it’s not a mistake as she smiles coyly at her.

“Go ahead,” she challenges, and Fame laughs, fastening the blindfold over her eyes.

It doesn’t take much more teasing before Courtney is thrashing at the handcuffs, totally at Fame’s mercy. Fame licks her sticky thighs, satisfied with how successfully she’d turned the tables, and then places the wand on her clit.

“Ready?” she asks.

“Fuck, yes, please!” is the urgent reply, followed by a high-pitched moan as the vibrations begin.

Fame moves the wand around, torturing her with no discernable pattern, watching her pant and squirm and beg and plead for more. The entire time, she lavishes her face with kisses, sucks on her earlobes, whispers in her ears.

“Oh god,” Courtney whines, pulling against her restraints with increasing impatience, both turned on and mildly irritated. She wants more control, but in a way, her lack of control is intoxicating, and finally she collapses back against the bad, no longer fighting, but instead concentrating all of her attention on Fame’s hands, her mouth, that vibrator that she wishes was pressed just slightly harder against her clit.

Fame can feel the shift, and rewards her by pinching her nipples.

“Good girl,” she comments, moving her body on top of Courtney’s, trapping the Magic Wand between them, bearing down against her.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Courtney’s chest begins to rise and fall rapidly, cursing giving way to incomprehensible moans as she starts to come.

Fame rolls her hips, coaching her through it, tongue lapping at her pulse point, nearly ready to come again herself. She releases Courtney’s hands from the cuffs, and almost immediately feels hands grasp her ass, pulling her closer. Her nipples brush against Courtney’s chest as she ruts against the vibrator, waves of pleasure coursing through her.

Courtney lies beneath her, panting and covered in sweat. It takes Fame a minute to remember to turn off the Magic Wand.

“Shit…” she breathes, rolling over and letting her eyes fall closed.

“Yeah.” Courtney slips the blindfold from her eyes, blinking in the dim light. What _was_ that? Where did that strange desire to submit come from? She clears her throat, intentionally pushing any coherent answers out of her mind. Tonight was supposed to be an escape from her feelings, not a confirmation. She feels a little sick. A little ashamed. But she swallows it down and rolls over onto her side to get a better look at the stranger she just fucked.

“You’re a great lay,” Fame says, a hint of laughter in her voice.

“You sound surprised.”

“I am. Pretty girls in this town generally don’t work that hard.”

Courtney laughs.

“Thank you. I think.”

“No, thank you.”

Courtney smiles at her, and then after a few moments, begins to get that antsy feeling, suddenly realizing that they don’t have much more to say to each other. Remembering that this isn’t love, not even pretend love. She rises from the bed, picking her underwear off the floor and stepping into them.

“I should probably go...” She runs her fingers through her hair, eyes scanning the room for the rest of her clothes.

“You don’t have to.”

“Thanks, but…” Courtney bites her lip. “I had a good time.”

“Yeah, me too. Obviously.” Fame smiles languidly at her while she gathers her clothes. “Sure you don’t want to stay over? I could teach you how to use eye makeup in the morning.”

Courtney smiles. The thought of small talk in the morning is the last thing she wants right now. More make believe that she doesn’t have the energy for.

“That’s tempting. But I really should...get home.”

“Alright.”

***

“So, how was your weekend?” Bianca asks, bracing herself for TMI, if the smug look on Courtney’s face meant what she thought it did.

“Very lovely, thanks,” Courtney says, looking down at Bianca with a knowing smirk.

Bianca rolls her eyes slightly and returns to pinning up Courtney’s hem.

“Thanks for not calling me while blackout drunk again.”

“Yeah, I kept my alcohol consumption down to a mild buzz this time,” Courtney laughs. “Moderation at it’s finest.”

“Oh yeah, that’s you. Moderate to a fault.”

Courtney grins, slipping off the dress so that Bianca can finish her hem. She rests one elbow on the stool, posing.

“I mean, I still had fun…” Her tone is light and teasing. When she tilts her head, Bianca can see a couple of fading bruises on her neck and collarbone.

“I’m sure you did.” Bianca sits down at the sewing machine, pretending not to be watching Courtney out of the corner of her eye. Fighting the urge to squirm in her seat.

“So, I was at the Abbey on Saturday,” Courtney continues. “And I started vibing on the dance floor with this incredibly sexy makeup artist and we realized that we’re like, mutuals on Instagram. And we decided to get to know each other better IRL. If you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I think I can crack your code,” Bianca says.

Courtney giggles, tossing her hair.

“Honestly though, it was so hot. Have you ever just wanted to fuck someone’s brains out like, the second you saw them?”

As she catches Courtney’s eyes smoldering at her, Bianca feels like she has a mouthful of sawdust. She swallows.

“Yeah.”

Courtney winds a blonde curl around her finger, a strange feeling creeping into her stomach. Almost like guilt, but why would she be guilty? They were just playing around, as usual. But Courtney’s not sure, suddenly, what her point was.

“Um...well, it was like that,” she finishes softly, then looks away.

After a moment, Bianca clears her throat and offers, “So, I listened to your playlist.”

“Oh!” Courtney perks up at this, relieved. “Well? What did you think?”

“You had some interesting choices on there.”

“Is that code for bad?”

“No, I just...I mean, ‘Gimme Gimme Gimme,’ ‘Jolene,’...What kind of lesbian are you anyway?” Bianca teases.

“Uh, I’m a _fantastic_ lesbian. Shall I show you my references?” Courtney answers with a flutter of lashes.

Bianca’s heart is hammering, and so she screws up her face and spits out, “‘It’s Raining Men’?!”

“You are so literal,” Courtney scoffs. “First of all, I would expect an Ivy-league educated person to be a little more imaginative.”

“Well that shows how little you know about education in America.”

Courtney giggles.

“Also, by the way, all of the songs you mentioned are super gay. Because, for one thing, disco, and another… _Jolene_? Come on.”

“How is ‘Jolene’ gay? It’s about a woman paranoid about losing her boyfriend.”

“Bianca! Are you kidding me?” Courtney laughs.

“No?” Bianca pulls the dress out of the sewing machine, staring at Courtney with a look of confusion.

“A female narrator, _obsessed_ with another woman, talking about how beautiful and sexy and desirable she is the whole time-”

“She’s jealous!”

“Right, I agree with you there. But...of who?” She smiles charmingly.

“You are seriously reaching here.”

“I am not! When have you ever told someone ‘you can have anyone you want’ and not meant ‘I want you’?” Courtney reaches her arms up to let Bianca pull the dress over her head.

“She doesn’t say ‘anyone,’” Bianca insists. “She says ‘you can have your choice of men.’”

“There you go again. So literal.” Courtney winks as Bianca spins her around and begins to button her up.

Softly, under her breath, Courtney begins to hum a few bars of Jolene. Bianca finishes buttoning her and Courtney looks her right in the eye and begins to sing, walking to the wall where she poses seductively for her polaroid.

“ _Your smile is like a breath of spring_  
 _Your voice is soft like summer rain_  
 _And I cannot compete with you, Jolene…”_

“Okay, that does sound a little gay, but what about-”

“ _He talks about you in his sleep_  
 _And there's nothing I can do to keep_  
 _From crying when he calls your name, Jolene…”_

“Courtney…” Bianca puts down the camera and walks toward her sternly, hands on her hips.

“ _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene…_ ” Courtney is half singing, half moaning, thoroughly enjoying how peeved Bianca looks. Hoping to get her to crack a smile, she leans in and whispers, “ _Please don’t take him, just because you can…_ ”

“Are you done?” Bianca asks, the stern look on her face destroyed as dimples begin to appear in her cheeks.

“Maybe.”

“That was beautiful. Bravo.”

“So, you agree with me that it’s gay?”

“I agree with you that your rendition was gay,” says Bianca.

“I’ll take it!” Courtney replies cheerfully, leaning in to give her a soft kiss on the cheek.

“Now get your ass to set before Hector yells at me again.”

As she exits, Courtney tosses one last smile over her shoulder, wondering briefly if all their teasing is ever going to backfire. If it’s ever going to become too much. As she hurries to the van, she promises herself to never let it go that far. Pretends like she hasn’t already.

 


End file.
